Tainted Love
by Perola.ff
Summary: Jensen e Jared são ladrões habilidosos que um dia se encontram e formam uma parceria, no mundo do crime e na cama. Vão se deparar com uma situação inesperada ao assaltarem a mansão da pessoa errada.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: ****Tainted Love**

**Sinopse:**Jensen e Jared são ladrões habilidosos, que um dia se encontram e formam uma parceria, no mundo do crime e na cama. Vão se deparar com uma situação inesperada, ao assaltarem a mansão da pessoa errada.

**AVISOS **

**Contém:**

* Relação sexual entre homens.

* Leia novamente a sinopse com atenção. São criminosos, e isso é pura ficção. Não venha pregar valores morais aqui, por favor.

_**Esta obra é ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Nenhum personagem desta história me pertence.**_

_Dedico esta fic inteira a uma que adoro. __**Ana Ackles**__, minha linda amiga querida, longa amizade no FF. Não querida apenas por mim, mas por todos que a conhecem, e sabem o quão cativante ela é, com seu coração puro e bondoso. Love you!_

**CAPÍTULO 01**

O jovem loiro reclamava, apertando o abdome, arfando e se contorcendo no chão.

- Antes de morrer eu juro que vou matar você! – Gritou, irado, para um par de olhos que o observavam de longe.

O jovem moreno, autor do disparo que o atingiu, parecia não saber como agir.

O homem atingido foi obrigado a tirar o capuz que lhe cobria a face para poder respirar. Viu que o moreno se aproximava segurando uma arma, e a dor cedeu lugar ao medo. Aquele homem certamente completaria o serviço, já que o primeiro tiro não o matou de imediato.

Ergueu a própria arma na direção dele, e pela primeira vez lamentou que ela não estivesse carregada. Era assaltante, mas não assassino. Usava a arma somente para intimidar as vítimas, caso fosse necessário. Mas desta vez ele precisava de balas e não as tinha.

- Mais um passo, e eu a descarrego em cima de você! – Blefou o loiro, já que o moreno não lhe apontava a arma, apesar de estar com ela na mão.

Se estivesse um pouco menos apavorado, poderia perceber talvez, que o jovem parecia preocupado com ele.

- Não precisa apontar a arma para mim. – O moreno pediu, com a voz um tanto hesitante. Mostrou a própria arma antes de colocá-la na cintura.

Mas o loiro foi mais enfático ao mirar na cabeça dele.

- Também não vai me prender nem fodendo, policial!

– Não sou policial! - Informou o moreno, rindo em seguida.

- Então quem é você? Segurança da joalheria, parente do dono? Ou a porra de um civil idiota querendo bancar o heroi?

- Você errou todas. – Disse o moreno, abaixando-se à altura do loiro, que começava a entrar em pânico com aquela aparente calma do outro.

- Que merda... É um justiceiro? Por isso quer me matar? – Perguntou o loiro, ainda apontando a arma descarregada firmemente para a cabeça dele, num ato desesperado e inútil de defesa.

- Não quero te matar. – Disse o moreno calmamente, e o loiro riu, gemendo de dor em seguida, apertando o abdome com a outra mão.

- Ah você quer apenas me ver sangrar até a morte...? É um fetiche?

- Você não está sangrando. – Informou o moreno. – Dificilmente isso aconteceria.

O loiro então parou de fazer caretas de dor e colocou a mão embaixo da camisa, no local onde doía. E constatou envergonhado, que o homem tinha razão. Apesar de ter sentido um forte impacto no abdome, e estar um bocado dolorido onde foi atingido, não havia sangue. Ergueu a camisa e viu uma marca feia na pele, de um roxo intenso. Mas nada de sangue.

- Foi uma bala de borracha.

O loiro teve alguns segundos para se sentir aliviado, respirando fundo. Estava salvo! Mas agradeceria aos céus depois. Estava agora enraivecido. Tanto por aquele moleque tê-lo atingido como por tê-lo atrapalhado.

- Acho bom você começar a correr, porque não tenho balas de borracha aqui! – O loiro mostrou sua arma.

- Você não tem balas. – O moreno sorriu. – _Nenhum _tipo de bala.

- Vai pagar pra ver? – O loiro encostou o cano da arma na testa do moreno. Ficou desconsertado com o que ouviu, mas tentou não demonstrar.

- Talvez... – O moreno disse, aparentando calma. Mas um leve tremor em sua voz não passou despercebido ao loiro. – Você não atirou nem mesmo quando achava que eu ia te matar. Isso quer dizer que, ou você é bundão e não faria isso em hipótese alguma, ou você não tem balas.

O loiro então sorriu.

- Talvez eu queira deixar de ser bundão.

Apertou o gatilho, e o "_click_" fez o jovem à sua frente abafar um grito e dar um pequeno passo para trás. Nada aconteceu, mas agora o moreno não conseguia disfarçar o tremor que tomou conta de seu corpo. Já não sorria mais, ao contrário do loiro, que riu com satisfação.

- Considere quitada sua dívida comigo. Você se divertiu em me acertar, e eu me diverti em ver que quase mijou na calça.

O loiro ainda estava irado. Aquele rapaz atrapalhou todos os seus planos. E pior, tinha visto seu rosto.

- Não está nada quitado. Você ainda me deve! Eu salvei sua pele. – Disse o moreno, recuperando-se do susto.

- Salvou minha pele? Você esfolou minha pele! - Disse o loiro, indignado.

- Eu não podia gritar para te avisar! Isso chamaria atenção! Antes de entrar, você deve saber que lá dentro tem um alarme muito barulhento. Fica em uma das portas, e só abre com senha. – Avisou o moreno, esperando gratidão por parte do outro.

- Eu já estava quase do outro lado, e você me derrubou do muro _achando_ que eu não sei disso? – Perguntou o loiro, deixando o moreno surpreso.

- Você sabe sobre a senha? Então deve saber que se errá-la a polícia será acionada, e a sala se trancará até a chegada deles!

- A polícia não seria tirada do sossego, pode ter certeza. – Disse o loiro, com um sorriso desdenhoso. – E não _será_, a menos que você resolva soltar a língua. Você não me conhece, garoto... Eu vou escapar, e ainda jogarei a culpa em você e colocarei a polícia na sua cola.

- Não tenho interesse algum em te delatar. Não ganho muito com isso. – Disse o moreno.

O loiro sorriu ao imaginar que sabia onde o moreno queria chegar.

- Olha aqui... Você pula o muro comigo. E fica de olho na porta enquanto eu entro. Depois te dou algum diamante. Vai sair barato para que você pare de me fazer perder tempo.

- _Algum diamante?_ – O moreno riu. – Eu quero todos os diamantes que estão lá, e sei que não são poucos. Você está fora, amigo. Procure outro lugar!

O moreno tentou pegar a arma contendo as balas de borracha, mas o loiro agiu rápido e torceu o braço dele para trás, fazendo-o gemer e soltar a arma no chão. Chutou-a para longe.

- Não vou me arriscar para pegar os diamantes pra você. Não mesmo! – Sussurrou o loiro, perigosamente.

- Você vai quebrar meu braço! – Gemeu o moreno.

- Pule a porra do muro e te dou _algum_ diamante. Porque se não fizer isso, eu faço você desmaiar em cinco segundos. – Disse o loiro, apertando um ponto estratégico do corpo do moreno, para provar o que dizia. - Estarei muito longe daqui quando acordar. E com todos os diamantes no bolso. Estou te oferecendo um presente de Papai Noel. Não seja burro. Você precisa de mim para colocar aquela senha.

- Não, não preciso! – O moreno falou, fazendo caretas de dor, pelo braço que ainda estava sendo segurado firmemente atrás de seu corpo pelo loiro. – Eu também tenho a senha!

O loiro diminuiu a pressão.

- Está mentindo!

- Coloque os dois primeiros números, e eu coloco os dois últimos. E dividimos meio a meio. – Sugeriu o moreno.

- Quem é você, afinal? – Perguntou o loiro, assustado.

- Alguém igual a você. Que veio aqui hoje pela mesma razão. A diferença é que não estou sendo egoísta. Quero fazer algo justo, já que chegamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Não chegamos! Eu já estava aqui e você chegou atirando! Eu já estaria em casa se não tivesse encontrado você aqui! Quer saber? Você não vai mais me atrasar.

O loiro pressionou um ponto próximo ao pescoço do moreno, e ele percebeu que se não desse a cartada final, estaria inconsciente em segundos.

- Eu vi seu rosto, _Ninja_!

O loiro afastou-se no mesmo instante e a cor fugiu de seu rosto. Fora pego de surpresa, e se foi uma tentativa de atingi-lo, o moreno conseguira o ponto exato. Há meses a polícia e a imprensa o alcunhou de Ninja, por sempre estar encapuzado, sempre com roupas, botas e luvas pretas. Além da agilidade impressionante ao cometer os furtos. Nada de rastros, nada de pistas.

- Não vai vender a informação como se eu fosse o maldito Ninja porque estou vestido assim! O que não falta nessa cidade é bandido vestido de preto. – Disse o loiro, tentando aparentar segurança.

- Suas pernas... No único vídeo que a polícia tem do Ninja, deu para ver que aquelas pernas são suas.

O loiro ficava cada vez mais perturbado. O único vídeo que tinham conseguido dele foi ao ar num noticiário, e não durava mais que três segundos. Furtara dois malotes de um carro forte enquanto o descarregavam.

Chegaram a suspeitar dos transportadores, que poderiam ter se vestido como o Ninja para se apoderar do dinheiro, sem levantar suspeitas contra eles, já que o furto ocorreu praticamente debaixo de seus narizes e não se deram conta. Uma câmera de segurança da rua filmou o vulto do Ninja deixando o local.

- Reconhecimento por pernas? Você é brilhante! – Disse o loiro, com sarcasmo.

- Sou observador o bastante para notar detalhes que chamam atenção nas pessoas. Detalhes como _pernas arqueadas_.

- Então acha que será fácil me entregar e pegar a recompensa? – O loiro perguntou, ligeiramente pálido.

- Não quero 10 mil dólares! – O moreno riu. –Vou conseguir bem mais hoje com a metade dos diamantes. Aliás, estamos perdendo tempo. Prefere esperar alguém chegar enquanto discutimos? Daqui a pouco os velhinhos começam a sair para a caminhada matinal. Logo irá amanhecer.

O loiro então assentiu com a cabeça, e olhou para o muro.

- Pode pular, grandão.

- Por que eu primeiro? – Perguntou o moreno.

Mas antes mesmo de terminar a pergunta, o loiro já o imobilizou encostado ao muro, pressionando sua garganta com o braço.

- Escuta aqui... Se você colocar a senha errada de propósito para me trancar lá, eu não vou te matar. Vou fazer pior. Vou vesti-lo com minha roupa e dizer que peguei o Ninja. E acredite quando digo que não irão me questionar. Você não sabe nada sobre mim. Para o seu bem, continue não sabendo. – Ameaçou o loiro, com a voz perigosamente baixa.

Já havia sido policial, e isso lhe rendia bons trunfos.

- Já disse que não tenho interesse em te prender. Meu interesse está nos diamantes! – Reafirmou o moreno, falando com dificuldade. – Me solta, está me sufocando!

O loiro então o soltou, e indicou com a cabeça para que ele pulasse o muro, o que desta vez ele obedeceu sem questionar.

Surpreendeu-se com a habilidade com a qual o moreno abria as portas e desativava os alarmes pelo caminho. Era definitivamente, um ladrão.

Chegaram à porta que protegia os diamantes, e o loiro colocou os dois primeiros dígitos da senha. Quando o moreno esticou o braço para colocar os outros números, o loiro o segurou.

- Eu coloco. Não confio em você.

- Para depois dizer que fez tudo sozinho e que não tenho direito à metade? Não... Também não confio em você! – Disse o moreno, esticando o braço que novamente foi segurado pelo loiro.

- Como conseguiu essa senha? – Insistiu o loiro.

- Se eu falar, você também terá que falar! – Reclamou o moreno.

- Sem problemas, eu seduzi o filho do gerente. – Disse o loiro, e o moreno riu.

- Sua bicha!

- Uma bicha que será rica daqui a pouco. E você? Como conseguiu?

- Hum... – O moreno ficou sério. – Seduzi ... A filha do gerente.

Foi a vez de o loiro cair na risada.

- Paul estava vestido de mulher? Porque até onde eu saiba, ele é filho único.

- E pelo visto sai com qualquer um... – Disse o moreno em voz baixa, corando.

- Anda... Coloca a senha, _veadinho_. – Mandou o loiro.

- Não me olha com essa cara! Não rolou nada entre nós dois! – Disse o moreno, enquanto colocava sua parte da senha.

- Claro que não... Você encontrou a senha nos documentos que estavam na casa dele, estou certo? Enquanto ele dormia ou tomava banho, não é? Mas _não rolou nada..._ – O loiro riu, pois foi desta forma que a conseguiu.

- Deu certo! – Disse o moreno, satisfeito em sair daquele assunto.

O loiro se adiantou, e com muita agilidade, colocou todos os diamantes num saco preto aveludado, sob os protestos do moreno.

- Dividimos isso lá fora, precisamos sair daqui! – Disse com firmeza.

- Nem pense me passar pra trás, Ninja! – Ameaçou o moreno.

- Não vou fazer isso, idiota! Eu cumpro com o que falo!

- Então, eu pulo primeiro. Espero você na calçada. – Disse o moreno, e o loiro concordou.

Daria um jeito de fugir quando estivesse na rua. Não daria nada àquele moleque.

O moreno já estava na calçada quando o loiro pulou. Ao atingir o chão, só não gritou de dor porque não podia chamar atenção. Caiu em cima de umas pedras enormes, e um de seus pés inchou na hora. Pela intensidade da dor, talvez o houvesse fraturado.

Trincou os dentes e segurou o pé, pálido de dor. O moreno se aproximou, preocupado.

- Sai fora! Vai ter que me matar para pegar alguma coisa aqui! – Disse o loiro, fechando o zíper da jaqueta, dificultando o acesso aos diamantes que estavam no bolso do lado de dentro.

- Não vou pegar sua parte! Aliás, não vou pegar nada agora. Só quero ajudá-lo. Não conseguirá sair daqui sozinho, pode ter fraturado o pé ou até a perna!

O loiro tentou se levantar, e entrou em pânico ao perceber que não conseguiria andar.

- Preciso te levar ao hospital.

- Está louco? – Perguntou o loiro, sem saber o que fazer. Queria ir para casa, mas nunca mostraria onde morava àquele estranho.

- Olha... Eu já fui enfermeiro. Posso te levar para minha casa. Moro sozinho, ninguém vai saber. Arranjo material para imobilizar sua perna, e de lá você se vira.

O loiro protestou, mas estava amanhecendo. Precisava sair de lá, e foi obrigado a aceitar a ajuda.

Chegaram a uma casa pequena, mas aconchegante. Estava suando frio, de tanta dor. Seguiram com o carro do loiro, já que o outro jovem estava a pé.

O moreno o apoiou nos ombros quando o tirou do banco do passageiro, e o ajudou a se deitar na única cama de casal que havia lá. Apressou-se em pegar todo material para curativos. Teve que cortar a bota do loiro, pois o pé havia inchado consideravelmente.

- Tem características de luxação. Mas se fraturou, vai ser preciso engessar.

- Faça o que der para fazer, só isso. – Pediu o loiro, sentindo dores. – Se sabia que aquelas pedras estavam ali, por que não me avisou, porra?

- Eu não as vi! Tive sorte em não ter caído no mesmo lugar! – O moreno se defendeu.

Limpou, enfaixou e imobilizou o pé do loiro, que aceitou os remédios que lhe ofereceu para tirar a dor. Com o efeito deles, acabou adormecendo pouco depois, entregando-se a um sono tranquilo.

Ao abrir os olhos, o já estava claro lá fora. Lembrou-se de onde estava, e quase se levantou com um pulo. Estava deitado na mesma posição em que adormeceu, e do outro lado da cama, o moreno dormia virado de costas para ele.

Em pânico, revirou o bolso da jaqueta, e lá estavam os diamantes, intocados. Respirou fundo. O moreno sequer havia tentado pegá-los! Tinha certeza que acordaria no mesmo instante se ele tivesse tentado. Tinha o sono muito leve, devido à vida que levava.

Estava se sentindo bem melhor fisicamente, mas envergonhou-se ao pensar que se fosse a situação inversa, ele já estaria longe dali com todos os diamantes.

Lamentava por isso, porque aquele jovem era realmente bonito. Adoraria conhecê-lo melhor, e xingou baixinho por tê-lo encontrado nessas circunstâncias.

O moreno começou a se mexer. Abriu os olhos e se virou para olhar o loiro, que o fitava.

- Obrigado. Cuidou do machucado, não tocou nos diamantes... Nem no meu corpo. – Deu um sorriso torto.

- Se eu tocasse seu corpo, você pensaria que eu estava atrás dos diamantes. – O moreno sorriu.

- É verdade... Meu corpo os protege mais do que aquela senha. – O loiro também sorriu.

- Que pena... – Disse o moreno suspirando, olhando para os lábios dele.

- Que pena que você só seduz _filhas _de gerentes de joalherias... – O loiro brincou, e passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Para conseguir alguma coisa, posso seduzir filhos e filhas de quem quer que seja. Mas para puro prazer seu tipo me basta, _Ninja_... – Disse o moreno, aproximando o rosto do loiro.

- Jensen... – Disse o loiro. – Aqui eu sou um homem normal.

- Jared... Outro homem normal. – O moreno disse próximo aos lábios dele.

- O prazer será nosso... Jared... – Disse o loiro, antes de lhe atacar os lábios.

Não se lembrou mais dos diamantes.

_**Continua...**_

_**PS: **__Para quem não sabe, nunca deixo de responder uma review, de ninguém. As respostas são dadas no capítulo seguinte a ser postado, ao fim do capítulo. Quando a história acaba, respondo através de mensagem privada aos que têm conta no FF, e na própria página de reviews aos que não têm._


	2. Chapter 2

_Amores, eu não queria dizer, mas informo que os rápidos acontecimentos do capítulo anterior terão uma explicação. Achei que isso não seria notado, mas foi (porque vocês são demais!). _

_Sobre capítulos "curtos", não costumo passar de três mil e poucas palavras. Quando passa, dou um jeito de eliminar alguns trechos, por receio de torná-lo longo e cansativo._

_Também tento evitar ao máximo que a história passe de 15 capítulos, porque percebi que passando disso, muitos leitores abandonam a leitura, o que é uma pena._

_Beijos._

_**OBS:**__ Idade do Jensen nesta história 28 anos. Jared 26. Possivelmente mencionarei à frente, mas a curiosidade precisa ser sanada agora._

**CAPÍTULO 02**

_**Seis meses depois**_

- Acorde. – Jensen deu um tapa ardido na nádega do namorado, que dormia de bruços, só de cueca.

- Que merda, Jensen! Já falei para não fazer isso! – Jared colocou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

- Se não quiser levar outro, saia dessa cama.

Só então Jared reparou que havia irritação na voz do namorado. Sonolento, olhou a hora no relógio em cima do criado mudo.

- Ainda são duas e meia da tarde, Jensen!

- Você ainda terá que falar com a Emily e deixá-la cheia de tesão. Para isso, precisa estar bem acordado.

- Só que ela vai fechar a porra da loja só às 7 da noite! Volte a deitar, temos tempo! – Disse Jared esperando o namorado se deitar e abraçá-lo, como sempre fazia.

Mas não nesse dia. Jensen continuou de pé, olhando pela janela.

- Jensen? – O moreno perguntou sentando-se na cama, já mais desperto. – Preocupado com o assalto de hoje?

- Assim você me ofende! – Jensen deu uma risada curta, sem olhar para ele.

- Por que acordou tão cedo?

A dupla de ladrões costumava trocar o dia pela noite, e um deles acordar no meio da tarde era raro.

- Porque nem dormi ainda.

- O que está preocupando você? – Jared se levantou e abraçou o namorado por trás.

- "Preocupar" não é bem o verbo. – Disse Jensen. – Mas não quero falar sobre isso.

- Está cansado, Jen. Vamos dormir um pouco e depois conversamos. Venha...

Jensen se deixou guiar pelo namorado até a cama, e ele se encaixou em suas costas assim que deitaram.

Não demorou a sentir o membro duro dele a cutucar seu o traseiro, além de uma leve mordida na orelha.

- Eu quero dormir, Jared. – Cortou Jensen. – Trepamos até amanhecer, dá um tempo!

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes de me acordar. Porque agora estou sem sono. – O agarrou mais forte, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço.

Jensen sentiu sua cueca sendo abaixada, e um hábil dedo úmido tentando penetrá-lo.

- Eu disse pra dar um tempo! – Jensen se irritou e levantou da cama.

Pegou uma toalha e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Jared foi atrás sem entender nada.

- Olha só como eu estou Jensen! – Tirou a cueca e mostrou o membro ereto para o namorado. – E você também! Pare de dar uma de mulherzinha!

Jensen já tinha tirado a cueca e ligado o chuveiro. Fingiu não lhe dar atenção, mas era visível que estava excitado. Só que não ia ceder dessa vez. Estava chateado demais para isso.

- Guarde essa energia pra mais tarde. Sabe que vamos precisar. – Jensen piscou para ele e entrou debaixo da água, massageando o próprio membro e fechando os olhos.

- Então é isso...? Você quer que eu... Insista? – Jared observava hipnotizado Jensen manipular seu membro, gemendo, com a testa encostada no box.

- Aceito uma mão se quiser ajudar. Só isso, Jared.

Jared passou a língua pelos lábios e não perdeu tempo em entrar embaixo da água, onde o namorado o esperava, o que o deixou ainda mais excitado. Beijou-o enquanto substituiu a mão dele pela sua, e passou a massageá-lo.

- Mais rápido Jared! Mais...

- Já disse que temos tempo... – Jared o acariciava sem pressa.

- Mais forte, porra! - Jensen empurrava o quadril com força na direção da mão fechada do moreno, que o massageava com vigor da glande aos testículos.

- Mais devagar, Jen... Assim você vai gozar rápido!

Mal terminou de fazer a observação, sentiu o líquido quente do namorado em sua mão.

Jensen ficou com as pernas moles, sentindo espasmos. Encostou a cabeça na parede para se recompor.

- Estava mesmo precisando dessa mão! – O loiro sorriu, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- E agora vou precisar da sua boca. – Jared sussurrou no ouvido dele, pressionando o membro duro em seu corpo.

Jensen abriu os olhos e sorriu, recebendo um sorriso dele de volta. Colocou a mão direita em seu ombro, fazendo carinho.

- Eu sei do que você precisa para ele baixar...

- Só você sabe fazer isso... – Jared disse com a respiração acelerada, quando sentiu o namorado mordiscando seus mamilos.

Só não imaginava que Jensen mudaria a temperatura do chuveiro, e escaparia do jato de água gelada antes que o atingisse. Jared xingou alto.

- Porra Jensen! Vai me dizer por quê está me sacaneando hoje ou não? – Reclamou, voltando o chuveiro à temperatura anterior.

Jensen sorriu ao ver que conseguira acabar com a excitação dele.

- Já disse, você vai precisar desse fogo pra mais tarde. Faz parte do plano.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho fogo pra agora e pra cinco minutos depois! Quer dizer porquê diabo está pior que mulher com TPM?

- Quem está parecendo mulherzinha é você, querendo discutir a relação! Eu agora estou ótimo. – Jensen indicou com a cabeça o local onde acabara de obter alívio.

- Filho da puta! – Reclamou Jared quando o viu sair, tratando de terminar o banho.

Não se falaram mais, nem quando entraram no carro e seguiram para o estacionamento de um shopping.

Jared pegou o laptop furtado em certa ocasião no banco de trás, ligou e abriu o programa de mensagens instantâneas. Entrou com o pseudônimo que vinha utilizando há algumas semanas para ter contato com uma mulher. Sabia que ela logo estaria online.

- Vou pedir para ela mostrar os peitos. Acho que hoje vou gozar só em olhar para tetas de mulher! – Provocou o moreno de mau humor, após o longo silêncio entre eles.

- Como quiser. Se fizer isso vai estragar o plano, mas juro que não me importarei. – Disse Jensen, com desdém.

- Por que isso, Jensen? A gente sempre se deu bem na cama. O que eu estou fazendo de errado para você não querer mais? – Perguntou Jared em desespero, e Jensen deu um longo suspiro.

- Você quer saber o que está errado? – Perguntou Jensen, levemente irritado.

- Por favor! Não apenas quero como mereço saber!

- Ok! Estamos juntos há meses! E tem uma coisa me incomodando pra caralho! Você ainda não percebeu que...

Um som vindo do laptop interrompeu Jensen. Indicava que a mulher aguardada estava online. E ansiosa, pois logo enviou uma mensagem.

- A conversa fica pra depois. – Disse Jensen, desanimado.

- Nada disso, Jensen. Eu quero saber! – Insistiu Jared.

-Teremos tempo. Agora o _Sam_ precisa dar atenção à dama. Anda. – Disse Jensen, referindo-se ao pseudônimo que Jared utilizava para conversar com Emily.

- Jensen...

- Depois! Responda a ela. Isso é mais importante.

Jared respirou fundo e concordou. Digitou uma mensagem para a mulher.

"_Estava esperando por você_" – Enviou um coração, e Jensen fez uma careta.

"_Todos os dias eu espero por você. Minha vida era tão vazia sem você!_" – A mulher do outro lado retribuiu enviando outro coração. – "_Meu Sammy!_"

Foi a vez de Jared fazer uma careta.

Há semanas estudavam a vida de Emily Perkins, dona de uma grande loja de artigos religiosos. Certa vez, ao beberem cerveja num bar numa sexta à noite, a dupla de ladrões passou a prestar atenção nos ocupantes de uma mesa próxima. Era um grupo de empregados da tal loja.

- _Garçom, me traz a porcaria mais forte desse lugar!_ – Pediu um deles. – _Só bebendo muito para esquecer aquela vaca, que só é santa na Índia, onde todas as vacas são!_

- _Que Deus me perdoe, mas se um dia ficar rico, jogarei uma granada na "Good of God" com os santinhos e tudo lá dentro!_ – Disse outro.

O que pareceu uma conversa rotineira entre colegas de trabalho se tornou mais interessante conforme a bebida fazia efeito nos corpos dos empregados.

Descobriram que a tal Emily era dona da loja, que tinha um excelente faturamento. Possuía poucos empregados, expondo-os a horas exaustivas de trabalho e a baixos salários.

Não permitia conversas que não dissessem respeito ao trabalho dentro da loja, e interferia até mesmo nas roupas que usavam. Só permitia o uso de camisas com mangas longas para os homens e vestidos compridos que não marcassem o corpo para as mulheres.

Além do mais, eram obrigados a ouvir todo "santo" dia as mesmas músicas, dos CDs que estavam à venda, com canções religiosas.

- _Duvido que vocês saibam dessa... Esqueci a chave de casa um dia, e tive que voltar para pegar. A vadia estava trancada na sala dela. G-e-m-e-n-d-o como uma cadela! – _Disse uma moça, e todos riram, duvidando do que disse._ – Juro por Deus! Acho que estava vendo um pornô no computador! _

Jensen e Jared foram outras vezes ao mesmo bar, passando-se por muitos daqueles trabalhadores que iam beber com os amigos após uma longa semana. Sempre atentos à conversa do grupo da loja.

Conseguiram o telefone do estabelecimento, e na posse de um aparelho modificador de vozes, Jared entrou em contato com a dona, dizendo ter capital para fazer uma pareceria e ampliar a "Good of God".

Descobriu que a tal Emily de fato, tinha muito fogo embaixo da saia comprida. Bastaram poucas conversas, para que fosse seduzida. Não demorou a fazer completos strip-teases em frente a webcam.

E aquele começo de noite não foi diferente. Emily se apegou ao homem misterioso apenas ouvindo sua voz. E nem mesmo essa voz era real.

Jensen ficava enjoado ao presenciar aquelas conversas. No fundo sentia ciúmes e tinha receio que Jared se interessasse de verdade pela mulher. Ele era bem convincente. Parecia se empolgar.

Jensen olhou de canto de olho para a tela, e viu a mulher desabotoar o vestido feio de algodão para mostrar os seios, cobertos por um lindo sutiã. Jared sorria e a incentivava tirar o resto do vestido, pedido que ela atendeu prontamente, deixando-o cair aos pés de forma sensual.

- É só para segurá-la mais um tempo na loja, não precisa transar com os olhos, Jared! – Jensen falou irritado, dando partida no carro.

- É divertido, Jensen. Ela _quer _transar, pelo menos. – Jared continuava rindo, instigando-a a tirar a calcinha, já que o sutiã havia sido jogado longe.

Em poucos minutos, Jensen estacionava em local estratégico e planejado. Só haviam parado para que Jared se livrasse do laptop pelo caminho. Tinha todos os arquivos que precisavam num pendrive, protegidos por senha.

Colocaram os capuzes. Jensen desativou o alarme e abriu a porta da loja com destreza, enquanto Jared embaçava as imagens das câmeras de segurança com uma lata de tinta, utilizada por grafiteiros, antes de desligá-las.

Sorrateiramente, entraram na sala da falsa puritana. Ela estava de costas, arrumando a mesa para sair. Ainda sorria de forma sonhadora quando Jensen tampou sua boca, contendo o grito de pavor que provavelmente sairia.

Jared empurrou uma cadeira até o namorado, que fez a mulher se sentar. O moreno então se aproximou com uma silver tape e colocou a fita em sua boca, enquanto o loiro segurava os braços dela. Não demorou que estivesse totalmente imobilizada na cadeira, com os olhos arregalados de puro pavor.

Ambos os bandidos tiraram do bolso um modificador de voz, e Jensen acenou para que Jared começasse a falar com a vítima.

- Dois homens com uma dama amarrada à nossa disposição. – Disse Jared usando o aparelho que engrossava e modificava totalmente a voz que saía por trás do capuz.

Ambos utilizavam lentes de cor castanha, para encobrir os olhos verdes.

- Você deve saber o que dois homens podem querer numa situação como esta, não é? – Disse Jensen, também engrossando a voz com seu aparelho, deixando Emily apavorada.

Lágrimas começavam a se formar nos olhos da mulher.

- Explique que a gente quer dinheiro, cara! Ela pode achar que queremos o corpo dela! – Brincou Jared, e Jensen riu.

- Não, doçura... Sua roupa de mulher decente não me dá tesão. Pra ser honesto, nem mesmo o que está por baixo dela, e até que você é gostosinha. – Disse Jensen. – Nem mesmo o _Sam_ ali está interessado. – Indicou Jared a ela, com a cabeça, deixando-a desagradavelmente surpresa, e agora furiosa.

Emily se agitou na cadeira, com raiva.

- Sabe que você é bem safadinha pra quem gosta de pregar moral e bons costumes aos seus empregados? – Perguntou Jared.

- Cara, ela sabe que é safada! Vamos direto ao ponto? – Perguntou Jensen, se divertindo.

- Lamento que a foda que você pensou que teria com o _Sam_... – Jared indicou a si mesmo. – Vai ter que ficar na sua imaginação. Porque aquele cara quente que você conheceu só tem tesão por ele ali. – Disse apontando Jensen, que sorriu por debaixo do capuz.

Emily já não estava mais com tanto medo, ao saber que não seria estuprada por aqueles estranhos. Estava chocada com o que ouvira, e agora temendo por seu dinheiro.

- _Sam_... Vou achar que você veio até aqui só contar a ela sobre nossa vida sexual. – Disse Jensen. – Mantenha o foco. Lembre-se do que viemos buscar.

- Tem razão... – Jared tirou a arma carregada com balas de borracha da cintura, e ela arregalou os olhos, voltando a ficar apavorada. - Seus dedos estão livres, coração. Faça o favorzinho de apontar onde está o faturamento da semana.

Emily olhava para a arma de Jared com um misto de medo e revolta. Ela só mandava um empregado ao Banco depositar a quantia em dinheiro na conta da empresa uma vez por semana, e até isso eles sabiam.

- Viu isso? – Perguntou Jared, divertido. – Ela é dura na queda.

- Ainda bem que não precisamos da informação mesmo, _baby_.

Jensen se dirigiu até um cofre, não protegido por senha, que arrombou facilmente. Mentalmente, calculou aproximadamente 10 mil dólares, que colocou num saco preto.

Mostrou-o para Jared, que sorriu.

- Meu heroi! – O moreno brincou, alisando o peito do loiro por cima da roupa preta.

- Quando chegar em casa você me agradece. – Disse Jensen com a voz rouca, alisando-o de volta. – Estamos constrangendo a moça.

Jared olhou para Emily, que fazia sons de desaprovação. Não sabiam com o que ela estava mais furiosa, se com a retirada do dinheiro ou as carícias que trocavam sem qualquer pudor.

Mas ao invés de diminuí-las, o moreno intensificou-as, passando a mão pelo membro do namorado por cima da calça. Não conseguiam se beijar com aqueles capuzes chatos, mas podiam sentir seus corpos.

Jared virou Jensen de costas para ele, acariciando seu peito, e encostando seu membro, já desperto, entre as nádegas dele.

Já não ouviam mais os protestos abafados da mulher. Só existiam eles dois naquela sala àquele momento. Respirando mais forte, Jared inclinou Jensen sobre a mesa delicadamente, onde ele espalmou as mãos.

Tirou do bolso um preservativo, e o colocou habilmente em seu membro. Também entregou um para que Jensen fizesse o mesmo. Não deixariam qualquer vestígio de suas passagens por ali.

Logo, estava rasgando o sache com lubrificante, igualmente tirado do bolso. O espalhou pela extensão do seu membro.

Jensen já havia abaixado parcialmente sua calça e afastado a cueca preta para o lado, para colocar o preservativo, impedindo que a mulher visse a cor de sua pele. Jared fez o mesmo para ter acesso ao namorado, sem o expor.

O loiro havia recusado a transar com ele à tarde, então saciaria seu desejo ali mesmo. Dissera para guardar sua energia, e ela não estava simplesmente guardada, estava acumulada.

Haviam concordado em escandalizar a falsa beata, além de levar o dinheiro.

Jared começou a penetrá-lo aos poucos, com cuidado. Investia apenas com a glande, uma, duas, três vezes. Sabia que o namorado estava louco de tesão, e que gritaria para que ele enfiasse de uma vez, caso pudesse falar. Os modificadores de vozes já estavam nos bolsos, e Jared se divertia provocando-o.

Jensen então empurrou o quadril para trás com força, obrigando-o a preenchê-lo mais a fundo. Ele mesmo teve que sufocar um grito de prazer, reduzindo-o apenas a um gemido, para suas próprias seguranças. Dificultariam qualquer forma de reconhecimento.

Os protestos de Emily misturavam-se aos gemidos dos dois. Com as mãos enluvadas, Jensen segurava o namorado pelas coxas, incentivando-o a aumentar a velocidade das investidas, coisa que Jared não fez. Pelo contrário. Reduziu a velocidade, como se o massageasse com carinho por dentro. Não sabia se o mau humor do loiro voltaria, e ele faria outra maldita greve de sexo. Tinha que aproveitar ao máximo.

Mas Jensen precisava de mais vigor. Queria gozar, Jared o conhecia. Sentia os músculos dele se fecharem em seu membro, e como previa, ele começou a empurrar o quadril com força para conseguir o que queria.

Jensen não era fácil. Mesmo sendo o passivo, era ele quem sempre dominava. Sabendo disso, Jared lhe deu o que queria, agarrando seu quadril, estocando-o fundo. O loiro sentiu o membro do namorado pulsando dentro de si, e numa perfeita sintonia, chegaram juntos ao orgasmo.

Estavam suando de forma torturante embaixo das roupas pesadas, mas somente naquele momento aquilo começava a incomodar. Assim como respirar com aqueles capuzes cobrindo-lhes as faces.

Jared beijou as costas do namorado por cima da roupa, antes de tirar seu preservativo, amarrá-lo e colocá-lo no bolso, gesto repetido pelo loiro com seu próprio preservativo. Recolocaram as calças e cuecas nos lugares, e só então viram que a mulher havia fechado os olhos fortemente. Nem tinham notado que parara de reclamar, e lá estava a explicação.

- Coitada _Sam_... Faz parecer que ela não gosta de uma sacanagem. – Disse Jensen, usando o aparelho para alterar a voz.

- Sabemos que é mentira, Emily. – Disse Jared, de forma quase amável. – Tenho arquivos que provam o que estou dizendo.

Emily quase saltou os olhos para fora das órbitas, e Jensen riu.

- Não precisa ficar assustada. É segredo nosso. Tudo aqui será segredo nosso. Desde que você não envolva a polícia nisso.

- Ainda mais por esses míseros trocados. – Jared mostrou o saco preto com o dinheiro. – Isso não te fará a menor falta, não precisa ser tão gananciosa assim, garota!

Jensen se divertiu ao ver que ela olhava com raiva.

- Fica para você refletir... Tire metade disso todos os meses para aumentar o salário do seu pessoal. Não vai fazer tanta diferença assim pra você, e eles vão parar de te xingar pelas costas!

Jared riu, e mostrou a ela um pequeno canivete, que tirara do bolso. Mas colocou-o na mão dela antes que pudesse se apavorar.

- Seus dedos estão livres, doçura. Corte as fitas. Vai demorar um pouco, mas você vai sair daí. É só pegar o caminho de casa, e nos esquecer. Porque nunca mais nos veremos. Foi bom enquanto durou. – Jared fez carinho no rosto dela com as luvas, e ela se encolheu. Jensen fechou a cara.

- Vamos. – Ordenou ao namorado, que pegou o saco com o dinheiro.

Em dois minutos, estavam no carro com vidros escuros. Tiraram os capuzes. Estavam encharcados de suor. Beijaram-se, e ainda sorrindo, Jensen deu a partida e correram para casa.

Emily não teve muito sucesso. O canivete caiu de sua mão e escorregou pelo chão antes que conseguisse cortar o suficiente para se libertar sozinha.

Cansou de tentar chamar atenção com aquela fita na boca, e em pânico, sabia que ficaria lá até que chegasse o primeiro empregado da loja pela manhã.

Logo uma das atendentes do balcão chegou, e ficou desorientada ao encontrá-la presa à cadeira.

- Meu Deus! Srta. Perkins... Ah meu Deus... – Repetia a menina, com a mão no peito. – Preciso chamar a polícia!

Emily se debateu com força, balançando a cabeça que não. Só queria que a garota a soltasse, nada mais.

Mas ela não o fez, e para seu desespero, em poucos minutos dois carros de polícia estavam lá.

Não adiantou dizer que não a tocaram. Nem que não levaram nada. Tinha que inventar alguma coisa e não conseguia pensar em nenhuma razão convincente para ter sido amarrada e largada ali. Eles sabiam que dificilmente algo assim aconteceria a troco de nada.

- Eu já disse que não houve nada! Eles eram apenas... Doente, sei lá senhor policial! – Explicava Emily, com os olhos arregalados. – Os dois só queriam fazer safadeza na minha frente, algum tipo de tara insana! Podemos esquecer isso, por favor?

- Não, não podemos Srta. Perkins. Se é como diz, esse homem e essa mulher não podem sair praticando atos obscenos a hora que bem entendem, constrangendo as pessoas. – Disse o policial de forma atenciosa.

- Eram dois homens... – Emily deixou escapar num sussurro. Porém, claro o bastante a ponto de ouvirem um "oh" de alguns policiais e risos discretos de outros, todos repreendidos pelo homem que tomava notas das declarações dela.

- Homens? Pode descrevê-los?

- Só sei que eram baixos, um gordo e um magrelo. Isso realmente não importa, só quero esquecer isso e continuar minha vida, ok? – Emily mentiu. O que menos queria era que os tais homens fossem pegos.

- E seus rostos? Eram brancos, negros, ruivos, orientais...?

- Eu não sei!

- Não olhou seus rostos? – Insistiu o policial.

- Eles estavam cobertos, ok? – Emily gritou. – O tempo todo! Inclusive na hora do... – fez uma careta. – Não posso descrever ninguém, tendo visto apenas o... Apenas o... O _pênis!_ – Disse como se desentalasse um osso de galinha da garganta.

Os policiais fizeram silêncio total por dois segundos. Até caírem na gargalhada involuntariamente. Até mesmo o que lhe tomou notas sobre os fatos.

Só conseguiu amaldiçoar aqueles homens sem vergonhas, que em outro canto da região, dormiam abraçados, num sono profundo e tranquilo àquela mesma hora.

_**Continua...**_

RESPOSTAS REVIEWS

**CARLA**

Oi querida, saudade! Estou te devendo um e-mail. Feliz em ter notícia sua e saber que está indo bem. Beijos.

**ALBIN**

Dei uma de Pacman e engoli algumas vírgulas por aí, algumas de fato incomodaram minhas vistas quando vi! Me tornei bem mais objetiva ao longo da estrada por notar que o dinamismo é mais camarada para prender atenção dos leitores. Mas particularmente prezo por detalhes! Nesta específica, acelerei um pouco a forma como eles se conheceram, porque minha real intenção era apenas mencionar que se conheceram desta forma, mas achei que seria necessário um capítulo de introdução (ui) para me facilitar fechar esta história lá na frente. Sobre suas percepções, é boa observadora! Mas menina, é um desafio confiar na personalidade desses bandidos aê! Obrigada por ter vindo aqui, mil diamantes para você!

**SOL**

Solzinha, sempre que começo fic nova penso que você será a primeira a se empolgar, isso me faz um bem! Espero que curta os bandidões gostosos, porque ficava um assaltando aqui, outro ali... Vamos junta-los, né? Sempre amo suas reviews, você sabe! Beijão.

**DANDI**

Adorei mesmo sua visita, estava com muita saudade! E você estava certa em por ver que os bandidos passariam da cama para resolver em qq lugar,olha que interessante! Já estava previsto, eu amei ler o que colocou na review! Obrigada, adorei rever você! Beijão.

**MARY**

Coisa linda do meu coração! Se eu preciso criar bandidos para ter você aqui, eu crio bandidos e ainda boto eles para serem sequissi! Também não sou mulher de malando, mas curto esses meliantes! Os diamantes serão mencionados. Agora que descobriram o sequisso, há coisas mais importantes que tesouros! :P Beijos!

**ESTRELA**

Oi Estrela! Queria o Chad na mansão? O dono já estava escalado para esse papel, pensando em duas leitoras eufóricas que endoidam com esse triângulo! Talvez você goste também, espero que sim. Beijos.

**TOTOSAY**

Querida, você merecia e muito uma fic, e tudo que quero é que ela consiga se desenvolver da forma que você merece. E capítulo, sempre que passa de 9 páginas no word, eu dou um jeito de parar, eu acho muito para os pobres leitores! Quanto a safadeza, já viu que oportunidade não faltará, né? Beijos!

**CLAUDIA**

Own! Ninguém precisa de mim quando se tem você na ativa como autora! Eu enlouqueceria, e fico aliviada que sua mente criativa é do caralho. Você sabe quem é o dono da mansão e muito mais. Sempre solto a língua e conto tudo, isso se chama cumplicidade e confiança. Beijão!

**ROSE**

Olá Rose! Obrigada por ter deixado comentário, e me animou saber que o tema e minha forma de escrevê-lo a atraiu. Obrigada pelas palavras, espero que continue gostando. Beijos.

**THA-P**

Saiam da frente que meu xodó chegou! E já chegou falando sobre um detalhe que vai ser bem importante no final, mas não direi o quê! Vi apenas o trailer de Sr. e Sra. Smith, e fico pensando se esses dois serão daquele jeito! Eu queria era que migrasse para a vida real o relacionamento *cof cof* como a Angelina e o Brad! Feliz demais em voltar a dar risadas com você e suas adoráveis reviews! Beijos!

**JESS**

Minha super querida Jess! Eu sei que você está ocupada pacas até para atualizar as suas fics! Imagina o quanto fico feliz que possa passar aqui! Continuo firme em We Found Love e The Next One, adoro! Só não fui ver com afinco a tradução da 2ª gravidez do Sam porque é melosa e descomplicada, e sem "sangue" eu perco o incentivo! Foi rapidinha a subida deles na cama do crime? Hum, posso dizer que não vai parecer rápido quando souber de algumas coisinhas! Fora que nossos bandidos têm um jeito menos meloso de demonstrar sentimento. Geralmente eles baixam as calças para fazer isso! Isso é pras safadas, não é pra nós! o.O Beijão!

**HERYKHA**

Espero que os ladrões roubem teu coração ao longo dos capítulos, e que você continue! Beijos.

**SMACKLES**

Olá! Fiquei feliz com sua presença! Sou suspeita para falar porque amo o Jared, até quando ele é menos amável e prestativo, como foi o caso deste capítulo. Espero que continue gostando! Beijos.

**RUGILA**

Oi minha querida! Como esquecer seu recadinho carinhoso antes de eu voltar? Ah sim, haverá explicações sobre muitas coisas. O estilo é diferente do que estou habituada a escrever, mas existem coisas obscuras no ex policial e no ex enfermeiro. Ainda mencionarei as idades deles, mas achei importante informar lá acima. Jensen 28, Jared 26. Eles não terão 4 anos de diferença nesta fic. Beijão!

**ANALI**

Não faz ideia de como é bom te ver aqui! Li seu email, querida, e irei escrever de volta a você. Vontade não me falta, a tendinite me breca de muitas coisas. Sempre teve meu incentivo, e continuará tendo. Não fiquei com a auto estima baixa, até pq você continua produzindo, isso é ótimo! E jamais se desculpe por não ter aparecido algumas vezes, porque isso é natural, e nossa amizade independe disso. Claro que sua presença me alegra, como por exemplo, sentia falta de suas percepções acerca dos textos. Você captou bem que aqui não haverá melosidades, porque não há espaço para isso. Eles têm o sentimento, mas a situação não pede palavras doces. Amei ter observado isso! Beijão!

**LULUZINHA**

Oh chegou minha delícia *abraça*! Nessa fic, se gritar pega ladrão Não sobra um meu irmão kkkk! Mas agora eles não pensam em roubar um ao outro, descobriram coisas melhores (sequisso). Ajudai-me a ser pervertida, porque vou precisar nesta fic! Beijão, querida.

**THE MRS PADACKLES**

Estaria chorando lágrimas de sangue até agora se não tivéssemos conversado a respeito! Feliz por você ter entendido que não avisei apenas por ter vergonha de fazer propaganda de meus textos, e achar que estou obrigando os amigos a lerem histórias chatas, que eles possam não gostar. Não foi por esquecer de você, eu nunca esqueço. Beijão, sabe que te adoro!

**LENE**

Minha querida Lene! Que saudade! Feliz que tenha vindo conhecer a bandidagem da minha fic! Esses safados que acabam nos encantando! Essa vai ser um pouquinho diferente do meu estilo habitual, e espero que goste! Beijão.

**BOOZINHA**

Olá, Boozinha! Espero que o fogo desses bandidos não te queime e você fique aqui comigo! Beijos!

**GABI**

Querida! Pensando em chamá-la para advogar para esses dois quando a casa cair! Lembre-se que como alguém defensora das leis, não poderá dar moleza para esses dois, hein! Ufa, feliz em ter causado boa impressão no capítulo inicial! Obrigada! Beijão!

**ANA**

Aninha, os meninos roubam bastante, tem material suficiente para dividir a fic com a Totosay! Fora que eu sei que você não se importará em despachar o bandido moreno! Eu sabia que logo ia se oferecer de vítima, lembrando que o bem mais valioso é o corpo! Ofereça-o antes que o Jensen se encante pelo precioso do Jared kkkk! Beijos!

**TAXXTI**

Não, você não pode ficar de mimimi, a menos que me traga um cafezão com chantili enquanto reclama! Tenha calma, tudo vai fazer sentido lá pra frente... Ou não! Aí você pode exigir meu couro salgado exposto ao sol kkk! Beijão!

**LUANA**

Oi Luana! Que bom você aqui novamente, e tenho boas chances que continue, já que o plot te atraiu. Obrigada! Beijos.

**NATY**

Oi moça! Oh, desculpe por eu não conseguir mãos prever data de atualização! Antigamente eu tinha vários capítulos prontos, hoje não mais, então não consigo mais precisar. Sobre os capítulos, eu não acho eles curtos não! o.O! Mas acertou, tem mistérios sim! Beijão, querida.

**REGIANE**

Olá, querida! Surpresa boa você aparecendo novamente! Tenho idéias em mente, m,as confesso que tenho receio quando criam expectativas. receio de não corresponder. Ao menos tentarei, garanto! Obrigada pelo incentivo! Beijão.

**LUCIA**

Oi flor! Tomara que consiga ir até o fim! Estou enrolando menos com as fics, querida. Antes eu detalhava tudo e mais um pouco, mas acho melhor fazer desta forma. Porque eu detalhava muito, e também girava em círculos, e acho que não é bom para a história. O mesmo se dá quando existem muitos capítulos. Não acho mais legal uma fic minha ficar com cara de livro e entediar, é melhor assim! Beijos!

**LARISSA**

Minha lindinha! Ainda bem que você não ficou brava muito tempo comigo, isso cora meu coração! Logo se distraiu nesse mundo sequissi do crime né, danada? Realmente, dizerem os nomes foi uma demonstração de confiança, viu como você é boa? Afina, ambos seduziram um homem (ta, Jared?) para conseguir a senha, ambos levaram os diamantes, e ambos estão sujos. Bastava oficializar isso com safadeza! Eu falarei sobre o que os tirou dos trilhos, querida! Obrigada por ter vindo, de verdade! Beijão!

**TALIE**

Minha flor! Com esses bandidos na cadeia, o pedido de visitas íntimas vai virar uma loucura! Viraremos todas mulheres de malandros! Se você aprovou o plot já posso dar meu sorrisinho da vitória! Beijão!

**EVE**

Chegou a Derceve! Mas desta vez na idade, porque embirutou? Achou que eu tinha mesmo virado peido no mundo? Não, ainda estou aqui! Piadinhas infames com o precioso do Jared? é bom mudar, porque era ele que estava com a pistola nesse capítulo, ta? E ainda atirou a queima roupa (que roupa?) no Ackles. Está mais para queima cauda! Sempre fazendo mau juízo do Jared, dizendo que ele roubava órgãos na época de enfermeiro! Não,não... Ele recebe órgãos kkkkkk (será?). Oh, que linda você e suas palavras! Mas não consegui ler direito, me prendi na parte em que recebi proposta para fazer um filho kkkk! Me abraça e me dê um beijo Faça um filho comiiigo . Beijos sua linda!

**CASSGIRL**

Minha Mãe Diná! Não importa o tempo que leve, você aparecendo está ótimo! E precisarei de seu empenho profissional, pq esta história está bem recheada de coisas para descobrir por debaixo dos panos! Só que agora é mais perigoso, vai ter que mexer com bandido! Topa os riscos? Beijão!


	3. Chapter 3

_Perdão pela demora! Escrevi esse capítulo em um dia. O problema foi arranjar tempo para sentar e fazer isso. Não faltou vontade, e não acho que o capítulo 4 demorará a sair. Beijos!_

_OBS: O personagem Richard Speight foi escolha da Claudia!_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

- Oito mil dólares, Jensen? – Jared estava inconformado. – Achei que era muito mais ambicioso, afinal o conheci furtando diamantes!

- E graças a esses diamantes, ainda tempos muito tempo para planejar um assalto maior. – Jensen secava os cabelos com uma toalha, sem dar tanta atenção ao que dizia o namorado.

- Diamante é um exemplo de algo que vale o risco. Porque agora estamos nos arriscando por migalhas que nos garantem apenas algumas semanas! – Reclamou Jared.

- Se está com medo, pode ficar em casa e me esperar com o jantar no forno, _baby_... – Jensen ironizou. – Risco nunca foi um problema para mim.

- Não estou com medo, apenas não sou idiota! E não sou blindado como você, _Ninja_. – Jared falou perto do loiro, que reagiu, pegando-o pela camisa.

- Não repita a porra desse nome nem entre quatro paredes! Eu já disse isso! – Jensen falou baixo, mas de forma perigosa.

- Não é só sua habilidade que fez sua fama, Jensen. Existe mais alguma coisa nessa história. – Jared disse igualmente baixo, encarando-o.

- Você está me subestimando. – Jensen o soltou, mas também o encarou. – Está comigo há meses e ninguém tem pista alguma sobre nós. E até onde eu saiba você nunca foi pego antes de me conhecer. Ou mentiu sobre isso?

- Não sou eu que tenho segredos por aqui, Jensen.

- Mulheres têm segredos, Jared. – Jensen sorriu com desdém.

- O fato de você fugir do assunto sempre que pergunto por quê entrou nessa vida desmente sua teoria, Jensen!

- Desde quando é preciso um motivo maior que ambição para entrar nessa vida? Meu motivo e o seu é o mesmo! Você descobriu que desviar remédios para as pessoas certas rendia muito mais do que seu salário do mês limpando bunda de doentes. E logo descobriu que podia ganhar mais que aquilo. Por que acha que comigo foi diferente?

- Mas você sabe sobre meu passado, sabe que fui enfermeiro. E você? Já trabalhou honestamente?

- Que diferença faz? Não muda o fato de que somos bandidos. Você se sente menos bandido porque um dia trabalhou honestamente?

- Claro que não, Jensen. Se eu pergunto, é só porque me interesso pela sua vida.

- O dia de ontem não faz parte da minha vida. Minha vida é baseada no presente e no futuro. Por exemplo, daqui a algumas horas teremos mais oito mil dólares. Isso sim me interessa. – Jensen sorriu e jogou um par de luvas pretas ao namorado, que sorriu também.

Jared abriu a gaveta e pegou a arma. Começou a procurar outra coisa, sem encontrar.

- Não usará mais aquelas malditas balas de borracha. Não adianta procurar, me livrei delas. – Jensen falou calmamente, e Jared ficou irritado.

- Por que diabo você fez isso?

- Não vamos atirar em ninguém. Se deixar a porra de uma bala dessas no local, ela poderá levar até nós.

- Deixe de ser idiota! Eu só as usaria numa situação extrema! Ninguém chegaria até nós por causa uma bobagem dessas! – Jared protestou.

- Eu descobri quem te fornecia as balas! Qualquer um poderia descobrir! – Jensen empurrou o peito dele de leve. – Queria meu passado? Então é uma ótima hora! Você só consegue esse tipo de coisa com a polícia, Jared! Eu fui policial, e sei que o policial Jake Abel, aquele veado filho da puta fornece até um fuzil por uma chupada de pau!

Jared ficou lívido, e Jensen continuou.

- Você não vai chupar mais ninguém para pegar essas porcarias. Nunca mais!

- Eu... Eu nunca o chupei, Jensen. – Jared se explicou, e Jensen chiou incrédulo.

- Eu trabalhei com ele, e sei como as coisas funcionam!

- Ele me chupava, tá bom? Cara, o que te deu? A gente sempre usou os artifícios necessários para conseguir coisas! – Jared explicou.

- Mas a partir do momento em que estamos juntos, só usaremos esse tipo de artifício se for essencial para conseguir algo que realmente precisamos! Entendido, Jared? – Jensen disse de forma firme, e Jared sorriu.

- Me falou sobre seu passado, e ainda está louco de ciúmes... – Jared começou a tirar a camisa dele. – Eu sei que eu pertenço a você, mas obrigado por me lembrar! Só por isso, sou todo seu agora. – Jared começou a deitar na cama, puxando-o junto para cima de si.

- Temos tempo? – Jensen sussurrou.

- Sim... Para uma rapidinha. – Jared sorriu de forma sacana, puxando o rosto dele para que o beijasse.

Jensen tratou de se livrar da própria camisa. Deitou por cima do moreno, que habilmente conseguiu inverter a posição. O loiro não gostou e inverteu novamente, mantendo-o embaixo de si, segurando-o pelos pulsos.

- Está bom assim, não quero que seja diferente. – Disse o loiro, beijando-o.

- Mas pode ficar melhor. Deixa eu te mostrar. – Jared retrucou, tentando sair de onde estava.

- Você disse que seria todo meu! E eu quero você por inteiro! – Jensen reclamou, agarrando suas nádegas com força.

- Não temos tanto tempo assim, Jensen. – Disse Jared desconfortável, tentando sair.

Jensen saiu de cima dele irritado. Pegou a camisa em cima da cama e voltou a vestir.

- Se fosse eu embaixo de você nós teríamos tempo, não é?

- Toda vez que vamos transar você corta o clima, Jensen! Por que isso agora? O que há com você?

- Eu que pergunto! O que há com você? Por que se recusa ser o passivo todas as vezes?

- Do que está falando? Eu não me recuso, eu... Jensen nós apenas transamos, e você nunca disse que não gosta de ser o passivo! Aliás, você geme até demais para quem não gosta! Por acaso tem fingido? Oh... Esqueci que você nunca ficou sem gozar! Então isso é impossível!

- Deixa de ser filho da puta, Jared! E gosto sim, mas podemos variar! Eu também gosto de ser ativo, sabia?

- Mas qual o problema em ser passivo, se você gosta de ser? Eu não vejo você como a mulher da relação pro causa disso, se esse é o problema.

- Vá se ferrar, Jared! Claro que não me vejo como a mulher da relação! Somos dois homens transando! Não importa quem fique embaixo ou em cima, somo dois veados!

- Então qual o problema?

- O problema é que eu quero variar e você não percebe isso! – Jensen voltou a reclamar.

- Em algum momento vai acontecer. Só deixe as coisas acontecerem... – Jared respondeu calmo, mas estava desconfortável com a conversa.

- Graças a você, o tempo da nossa rapidinha já era! Temos que ir. – Jensen falou ainda irritado.

- Graças a mim não! Graças a você! Já poderia ter gozado a essa hora, mas preferiu discutir a relação. Agora sim está sendo mulherzinha!

- Cala a boca... – Jensen falou de mau humor. – Pegou tudo?

Jared já havia se vestido, e mostrou uma pequena bolsa térmica.

- Tudo não... Está faltando minhas balas de borracha. Oh, espere um pouco... Agora, por capricho seu não temos mais essa ajuda!

- Ajuda? Aquela merda só serviu pra você me atingir! – Jensen reclamou.

- Foi com elas que eu conquistei você. – Jared sorriu, fazendo-o sorrir também.

O loiro o beijou.

- Sou grato a elas por isso. Mas elas não voltarão. Vamos, temos que pegar o cara na lotérica.

- Jensen... Não está na hora de deixarmos as pessoas irem embora para pegar a grana? – Jared segurou o braço do loiro.

- Virou bundão desde quando, Jared? Não é só pelo dinheiro... Vai ser engraçado. Esse cara eu quero pegar!

Jared então concordou e seguiram para o carro.

Meia hora depois, o dono da casa lotérica de um bairro nobre já estava imobilizado em uma cadeira, da mesma forma que Emily estivera. A diferença é que ele estava vendado, e tremia mais do que a garota, vítima do assalto anterior.

Os bandidos já estavam com o dinheiro na sacola preta aveludada. Lá estava o faturamento do dia, um pouco menos do que previam.

Jared encostou a arma sem munição na nuca do homem, fazendo-o chorar.

- Eu disse onde estava o dinheiro, eu colaborei! Não me machuquem, não precisa violência! – Implorou o homem.

- Jensen fez sinal para Jared, que afagou o cabelo da vítima, antes de dizer suavemente, com a voz alterada pelo aparelho.

- A gente só queria grana até perceber que você não é de se jogar fora...

- Não... Pelo amor de Deus! Do... Do que você está falando? – O homem perguntou gaguejando, tremendo todo o corpo.

- Ele tem razão, cara... – Jensen disse, também com a voz alterada, começando a acariciar as coxas do homem, que tremeu mais.

- Por favor, não! Eu sou pai de família! Já dei o dinheiro, por favor me deixem ir!

Jared sorriu por baixo do capuz, mas Jensen continuava sério. Aquele homem que aparentava tanta fragilidade já esteve na sua frente, mas de forma bem diferente.

_- Aqueles homens o agrediram em algum momento, senhor Speight?_ – O policial Matthew Cohen perguntou a Richard, que ainda mantinha os punhos fechados, com ódio.

Tinha acabado de dar um soco em um homem, e só não continuou porque foi contido pelo acompanhante dele, que o segurou. Matthew e Jensen passavam pela rua com uma viatura e pararam para acabar com o tumulto.

_- Mas é claro que agrediram! Dois veados andando de mãos dadas na frente dos meus filhos! – _Richard gritou furioso, apontando o carro parado, onde havia colocado as duas crianças no banco de trás.

_- E não considera abominável praticar essa violência na frente deles?_ – Jensen perguntou, tentando conter a indignação, já que não podia tomar as dores de forma pessoal em nenhum caso.

_- Ouça senhor policial... Faço qualquer coisa para preservar meus filhos desse tipo de safadeza! Se quiser saber, eu faria de novo! Só não bati mais porque o desgraçado do veado era forte e me segurou. Minha vontade era de bater nos dois! Se eu tiver que ir para a cadeia eu vou. E não me arrependo! _– Richard disse com raiva.

_- O senhor está liberado. Os rapazes não quiseram levar isso à diante. Mas eles poderiam! Afinal foram agredidos. Por mais que eu entenda seus motivos, contenha-se. Pode não ter tanta sorte da próxima vez._ – Disse Matthew.

Jensen ficou nauseado, mas de certa forma estava acostumado. Não havia sido o único caso de homofobia que presenciara. Richard teria sido apenas mais um, se não o tivesse encontrado novamente numa situação interessante.

O loiro fora enviado para apurar a denúncia sobre uma casa de prostituição. Mas tudo que havia eram garotas e garotos de programa trabalhando por conta própria em um ponto. Após algumas horas verificando o movimento, preparou-se para ir embora. Foi quando reconheceu Richard descendo do carro para negociar o valor do programa com um dos rapazes. Após breve conversa, o prostituto entrou em seu carro e seguiram para um motel. Jensen tirou fotos, para o caso de aquele homem cair novamente nas mãos da polícia pelo mesmo motivo.

E agora ele estava à sua frente. Amarrado, indefeso, choroso, e novamente se utilizando do álibi da família. Dessa vez para implorar por sua vida.

- Qual é cara? Sabemos que você curte ter um homem montado em você. Não é? – Jared perguntou divertido, ainda acariciando os cabelos de Richard.

- Não! Eu sou casado! Minha mulher está grávida e eu tenho filhos, cara! Pelo amor de Deus não faça nada comigo! Vocês podem levar o dinheiro, mas não façam nada comigo!

- Acho que ele está falando demais... – Jared disse.

Jensen abriu um zíper, deixando o homem apavorado.

- Essa choradeira está tirando meu tesão. Vou dar outro serviço para a boca dele. – Disse Jensen, deixando Richard em pânico.

O loiro retirou uma linguiça calabresa grossa da bolsa térmica. Haviam aquecido, e agora estava morna. Jared continha o riso, sem tirar a arma da nuca da vítima. Jensen colocou a linguiça numa camisinha e fechou a ponta, para abafar o cheiro do alimento.

- Cara, só em ver seu pau desse tamanho eu já morro de tesão! Bem que eu queria chupar, mas vou deixar para ele. – Disse Jared com a voz macia, e o homem enlouqueceu tentando se debater na cadeira.

- Não façam isso! Por favor! Por favor, me deixem ir! – Richard começou a gritar, e Jared apertou a arma em sua nuca.

- Você vai chupar em silêncio, cara! Eu sei que você gosta, então chupa, e faz um trabalho bem legal, porque só sairemos daqui quando meu colega gozar!

O homem então se calou, mas começou a soluçar.

- Com a boca fechada não vai rolar, amigo! – Jensen começou a forçar passagem pela boca da vítima com a lingüiça. Ficou próximo o bastante para que ele sentisse o calor de seu corpo e pensasse que se tratava realmente de seu pênis.

Trêmulo, o homem abriu um pouco a boca. O suficiente para ser invadido. Os bandidos seguraram a risada ante a cara de desespero do homem. Jared continuava pressionando a arma, incentivando-o a "caprichar", e Jensen gemia falsamente enquanto Richard sugava o pedaço de carne.

Depois de alguns minutos, Jared fez sinal para Jensen, que concordou que já podiam finalizar a brincadeira. O loiro então começou a gemer mais alto, e o moreno tirou da bolsa térmica uma mamadeira com leite morno, engrossado com mingau.

- Não aguento mais, eu vou gozar! Que chupada gostosa!

Jensen tirou o preservativo da linguiça e fez sinal para Jared, que respingou mingau morno no braço do homem, que protestava enojado.

- Cara... Você foi demais! Eu deitaria ao seu lado e fumaria um cigarro se não estivesse com pressa! – Debochou Jensen, fingindo recuperar-se de um orgasmo.

O homem ficou em silêncio. As lágrimas já não eram mais contidas pela fita que o vendava.

Jared passou um pano molhado no braço dele.

- Isso é pra deixar você limpinho. Porque você não vai querer dizer o que houve aqui, tenho certeza.

Jensen colocou duas fotos no colo dele, e também um pequeno canivete em sua mão.

- Tire as fitas que o estão prendendo à cadeira. E veja porquê você não vai querer dizer nada sobre isso. Eu tenho muito mais de onde essas vieram.

Havia duas fotos de Richard. Uma abordando o garoto de programa no ponto e outra entrando com ele no motel.

Em segundos os bandidos arrumaram tudo e saíram, novamente sem deixar qualquer rastro.

- Você tinha razão, foi mesmo divertido! Mas prefiro escolher vítimas com as quais nenhum de nós teve contato. Não vamos mais facilitar. – Disse Jared, achando que Jensen conhecia Richard da época de escola. – Acho melhor sermos mais cuidadosos daqui pra frente.

Já em casa, os dois contavam o dinheiro que haviam conseguido.

- Pelo menos temos quase oito mil dólares a mais, e nada deu errado. – Disse Jensen.

- Mas poderia ter dado! Pelo menos por um tempo, vamos procurar estabelecimentos sem pessoas. Eu... Eu prefiro morrer a ir para a cadeia, Jensen.

Jensen parou de separar o dinheiro. Nunca tinha ouvido um tom tão amedrontado na voz dele. Levantou e foi abraçá-lo.

- Me diz a verdade... Você já esteve preso? – Disse, dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Nunca estive na cadeia, e não pretendo conhecê-la.

- Tudo bem, Jared... Prometo. Não roubaremos mais por um tempo. Vamos apenas furtar. – Jensen disse com voz suave, e Jared assentiu com a cabeça, alisando os braços dele.

- Não vamos falar sobre cadeia... Prefiro me concentrar naqueles gemidos que eu ouvi. Aquilo me deixou cheio de tesão... – Disse Jared, sorrindo.

Jensen o levantou e o puxou pela cintura, beijando-o na boca.

- Adivinha em quem eu pensei para gemer daquele jeito? – O loiro esfregou seu membro no dele, puxando-o mais para perto. – Agora eu quero gemer de verdade, Jared... Eu quero você!

Jared parou de sorrir, mas concordou com a cabeça.

Seguiram para a cama e o moreno permitiu que o namorado tirasse suas roupas enquanto o beijava.

- Vem aqui, eu quero te chupar de verdade! Aquele miserável não sabe como seu gosto é bom. – Jared tirou a calça do namorado junto com a cueca enquanto ele se livrava da camisa.

Não perdeu tempo em colocar o membro do loiro, já ereto, na boca.

- Hummm se aquele cara visse como eu fico quando você me chupa, ele ia saber que aquilo era mentira! – Jensen gemia com os olhos fechados.

Jared apertou a boca em volta do membro do namorado, e começou a ir e vir mais rápido, o mais fundo que podia.

- Calma... Eu vou gozar assim! Céus! – O loiro mal conseguia falar. Estava bom demais para pedir que parasse, mas não queria gozar com um boquete. Queria fazer isso dentro dele!

Mas não conseguiu segurar quando o moreno aumentou os movimentos, e ainda sentiu um dedo dele penetrá-lo. Sequer o avisou que gozaria. O orgasmo foi tão intenso que se derramou na boca dele.

- Droga... Droga, Jared!

- Você é muito gostoso, Jen... Não consegui parar! – Disse Jared, se esfregando nele, por estar excitado, já que não teve alívio. – Eu preciso...

- Você me fez gozar rápido, Jared! Então é problema seu! Não vai enfiar isso em mim para se aliviar! – Jensen disse de mau humor.

- Não faz isso comigo! Foi sem querer, você podia ter segurado um pouquinho para gozarmos juntos!

Jensen pensou um pouco.

- Então eu vou ser justo. Você vai gozar, mas não do jeito que queria.

Olhou os olhos pidões do namorado e quase cedeu. Mas apenas sorriu e deixou que o membro dele endurecesse ainda mais em sua boca. Procurou repetir o que ele lhe havia feito, mas para sua irritação, ele se esquivou de ser penetrado com o dedo, gozando quando sua mão procurava o caminho.

Jensen preferiu virar para o outro lado e tentar dormir. Jared já sabia o que o estava irritando, e fingia que estava tudo normal entre eles na cama.

Finalmente conseguiu pegar no sono, mas despertou antes de amanhecer. Virou para olhar o namorado, que dormia com as costas viradas para ele.

O abraçou e encostou o rosto ao dele. Suspirando, passou a alisar seu peito sem pressa, e ele se mexeu de leve, mas não pareceu incomodado. Pelo contrário, alisou seus braços, mas voltou a dormir.

O loiro então desceu as mãos até o membro dele, que aos poucos começou a endurecer. Manteve uma das mãos ali, e com a outra, molhou um de seus dedos com saliva e cuidadosamente levou-o até a abertura entre suas nádegas. Lentamente, penetrou a pontinha do dedo e ouviu um gemido tímido. Forçou um pouco mais a passagem, e logo estava com todo o dedo dentro dele, que começou a gemer com mais força ao passo em que ficava mais excitado. Jensen começou a movimentar o dedo, mas antes que conseguisse colocar o segundo, ele abriu os olhos abruptamente e levantou-se da cama num pulo.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou como se tivesse visto uma assombração.

Jensen se levantou também.

- Que pergunta é essa? Você vive fazendo isso comigo! A diferença é que a gente transa quando eu acordo!

- Não faça mais isso!

Jensen quase gritou com ele. Mas antes que o fizesse, notou que ele parecia apavorado e teve pena.

- Jared... Eu não vou te forçar. Mas eu vi que estava gostando. Por que age assim? Você quer me contar alguma coisa? – Jensen perguntou de forma amável.

- Assim como? Não há nada a contar, eu só... Eu só quero dormir, Jensen. – O moreno voltou para a cama e se cobriu com um lençol.

- Acha normal sua reação? Jared converse comigo... Existe alguma coisa no seu passado que...

- Achei que você não vivia o passado. – Jared sorriu.

- Não o meu passado. Não há nada a dizer sobre ele. Já o seu... O que você esconde?

- Quem tem segredos é mulher, Jensen! – Jared riu.

- Pare com essas gracinhas, Jared! Isso é sério! Por que você age de forma tão estranha quando tento ser ativo?

- Não ajo estranho! Deixe de ser chato, Jensen! Eu só... Eu só não gosto, ok? Ninguém precisa de motivos para não gostar! Assim como você não gosta de sexo com mulheres, eu não gosto de sexo com mulheres e nem de ser o passivo. Já fui e não gostei, é só isso!

- Você não foi passivo comigo! É bom, Jared! Me dê a chance de mostrar isso! Você pode gostar!

- Pode ser Jensen... – Jared respondeu desanimado. – Mas não hoje, não agora. Vamos dormir ok?

Vencido, Jensen acabou deitando. Talvez tivesse mais sorte de outra vez.

**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS**

**MARY**

Maryzinha, a cabecinha aí vou Sammy e já jogou um Wincest no meio da Padackles, o que não muda fato de que eles dois fatalmente se pegarão! Imagine, eu não mando bem nem no drama nem em nada, mas enquanto tiver alguém dizendo que gosta, to postando! Beijos.

**SOL**

Lindinha, eu sei que você curte um Jensen ciumento! Deve estar adorando O Lado Escuro, a sua cara! Mas aqui ele tem também! E o pobre está furioso porque não degusta a cauda prometida. Eles são desaforados mesmo, mas vê que o Jared já está ficando com medo de ser pego, né? Coragem tem limite! Beijão.

**ANA**

Vai ficar com raiva do Jared por negar a cauda? É um Jensen de Jogo do Amor às avessas! Era esse o motivo de o Jensen estar tão mordido. Ele só deixou o Jared dar um tapa na cauda dele porque fazia parte dos planos a Emily assistir, porque puto como estava, não está a fim de liberar também. Greve de caudas! Beijão!

**CLAUDIA**

Linda! Ri muito com sua review! Acha que eu me lembraria de dinheiro perdido com esses homens se cumendo na minha frente? Prejuízo é o de menos, a lembrança fica! Obrigada por dizer que está gostando assim dessa fic, como autora, você sabe que isso faz nosso coração se derreter! Beijão.

**THE MRS. PADACKLES**

Lindinha! To com tantos rolos para essa fic que nem sei como darei conta de terminá-la! Mas incentivo-a a escrever a sua! E daí que tem ladrão, todos nós autores acabamos repetindo personagens, mas cada um dá um toque diferente ao seu, e você escreve muito bem, nós já sabemos! Manda ver! Beijão!

**TOTOSAY**

Querida, mulher lá não gostou muito de presenciar o sequisso, mas a gente aqui teria adorado! E esse negócio de greve de sequisso é fogo! Um faz greve daqui, outro dali. Vamos ter que resolver isso! Beijão!

**CARLA**

Oi querida! Eu sempre evito capítulos grandes, mas é insegurança mesmo. Esse aqui por exemplo, achei que ficou enorme! Nossa, linda muita gente estava louca para ficar no lugar da Emily ali à espreita rs! Beijão.

**RUGILA**

Oi linda! Realmente, eu esperava que ficassem com só da Emily mesmo, e acho que ficarão com dó desse cara, a vítima do capítulo. Mas a idéia dos Js é essa mesmo: punir, mas apenas com o terror psicológico, porque ele eles são inofensivos. Seria bem difícil escrever uma história onde eles seriam assassinos sanguinários. Até conseguiria, mas não ia gostar, e tenho certeza que as pessoas menos ainda! Beijão!

**LENE**

Oi minha linda! Feliz por estar gostando! Nossos bandidos são sacanas, eles brincam com as vítimas, aterrorizam. Mas basicamente "só" levam o dinheiro deles e os abalam psicologicamente. As vítimas são escolhidas, e existe muitos segredos desses dois. Mas pelo menos já sabem por quê o Jensen andava chateado com o Jared! Beijão!

**ANALI**

Você sempre toca em pontos interessantes, sempre sabe interpretar além. Eu acho difícil alguém como os Js daqui um dia voltarem a ter uma vida normal. Acostumados a ter grana farta sem muito esforço, trabalhar não rende muito e exige bem mais. Não é nada simples. Andei um pouco afastada também, querida. Também diversas razões, e uma delas é a tendinite. Mas acredite que principalmente o pessoal que está comigo há muito tempo, como você, eu tenho sempre na lembrança. Beijão.

**TAH-P**

Oi xodozinho! Sai todo mundo da frente para eu abraçar! Não me xingue, fui tão boazinha revelando qual era a irritação do Jensen nesse capítulo! Coitado, ele também quer cauda, né? Mas não deu para revelar tudinho nesse capítulo, porque acho que terá coisa até o final para revelar, eles são cheios de segredinhos! Tudo o que sei é que eles vão ter que se entender sobre essa greve de cauda rs! Beijão.

**ROSE**

Oi querida! O Jensen estava chateado em só ceder sem receber! Mas concordou em ceder na frente tonta da Emily por uma causa maior! Nossos bandidos são descarados sim, terríveis rs! Beijos!

**HARYKHA**

Esses bandidos chegaram assaltando corações alheios por aqui! E bem que queríamos ser vítimas como a Emily! Cena única para ver e ela fecha os olhos! Ai ai rsrs! Beijos.

**LULUZINHA**

Oh, queridinha! Sua carteirinha é vitalícia, terá sempre minhas boas-vindas! Eu não estava maltratando o Jensen! Você acertou quando disse que ele estava irritado por falta de cauda! O Jared se recusa a ceder! Eles acabam fazendo uma grevezinha básica, mas tudo se acerta no final. A fic não terá 100 capítulos, mas espero que fique até o fim, porque tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda! Beijão.

**TAXXTI**

: )

**EVE**

Sua devassa! Vem atraída pelo cheiro da limonada né? Como aqui eles se envolveram rápido, e bandido não tem muitas declarações de amor, sabia que aconteceria logo o sequisso né? E eu farejo culpa de longe! Se equiparou à Emily só porque sei que você ora de cinta-liga também? KKKKKK! Menina, no dia que eu fizer 3some hetero, 1some, pode ter certeza! E sumirá a mulher! Não fique com inveja da Emily. Ela viu um pênis encapado kkkkkkk! Ou seja, não vou nada! Espero que você espere mesmo para ver golpes maiores, flor. Eles têm muito que viver ainda no mundo do crime! Beijão!

**CASSGIRL**

Minha Mãe-Dinahzinha! Adorei você ter tocado no assunto sobre os empregos anteriores dele, porque tem a ver sim! Falei sobre isso um pouquinho neste capítulo, mas isso é só a ponta do iceberg! Hum muitas possibilidades para o Jared hein? Investigadora determinada! Alguma coisa aconteceu sim! :P Queria te ver mais no twitter, mas mal estou entrando... Beijão!

**LARISSA**

Oi, amor! Coitada da Emily, não tem vergonha de zombar da pobre mulher hehe? Que decepção achar que vai conhecer o Sam a fundo e na verdade o Sam era de outro! Mas ela podia ter aproveitado para assistir então, já que o Sam estava perdido mesmo! E esses meninos não podem ficar fazendo greve, darei um jeito neles! Beijão!

**ELISE**

Oi, minha querida! Amei sua presença aqui! Ando super enrolada, tanto que demorei até para atualizar esta. Mas vi que postou fic nova, quero te visitar me breve! Sonynha não veio aqui, ela anda meio sumidinha mesmo! Espero que continue gostando dos bandidinhos descarados, porque me deu saudade relembrando os episódios que você mencionou, pareceu mesmo! E escolhi a Emily para a personagem do capítulo anterior exatamente pela cara da Becky kkkk! Beijão.

**ANONIMO**

Olá! Seja bem-vindo(a)! Obrigada por dizer que está gostando! Desculpe se demorei desta vez, não costumo demorar a postar. Só quando algum problema pessoal com relação a tempo disponível me pega. Mas geralmente posto rápido, e torço para que continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**HALLEY**

Olá querida! Obrigada por ter passado aqui e por suas palavras. Fico feliz que goste do que eu escrevo, que inclusive releia histórias passadas. Obrigada mesmo. Espero que goste de mais essa! Beijos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 04**

- Você prometeu! Disse que não roubaríamos por um tempo! – Jared disse em voz baixa após puxar o namorado para um canto, indicando a vítima que estava amarrada a uma cadeira, como todas as outras.

- Não estava nos meus planos a presença dele. Ele não esteve aqui esse horário nenhum dia! – Jensen se explicou.

- Então vamos pegar o dinheiro sem trocar uma palavra com ele.

Jensen balançou a cabeça em concordância, e logo estavam no escritório da loja que vendia doces por atacado. Viram um pequeno armário trancado apenas com um cadeado fajuto, que abririam sem a menor dificuldade.

- Aqui está bem fácil. Acho melhor você ir adiantando as coisas na autopeças. Tenho certeza que lá não tem ninguém. Quem acabar primeiro espera o outro no carro. Se precisar de mim é só ligar. – Disse Jensen, e Jared relutou. – Qual é, trabalhávamos sozinhos antes! Qual o problema em nos separarmos? Só esta vez...

- Ok... Você tem certeza que não haverá ninguém na autopeças? – Jared perguntou.

- Tenho certeza. Será tranquilo. Faça esse trabalho e depois conversaremos sobre suas férias.

- Não preciso de férias! - Jared reagiu.

- Precisa sim. Você anda medroso demais para trabalhar.

- Não estou com medo, eu só não sou idiota! – Jared retrucou.

- Que seja. Não é o momento para falarmos sobre isso. Apenas vá enquanto eu pego a grana. – Jensen pediu.

Jared fez cara feia, mas resolveu seguir para o outro alvo, que ficava próximo. Ao menos sairiam mais rápido daquela região.

Jensen se certificou de que o moreno havia saído, e então abriu o cadeado do pequeno armário sem nenhuma dificuldade. Pegou todo o dinheiro. Aproximadamente quatrocentos dólares.

Pegou o aparelho modificador de voz, e tirou a fita adesiva da boca do homem, que tremia.

- Você... Você vai me libertar, não é? – Ele perguntou com a voz apavorada. – Por favor...

- Vou. Assim que me disser onde está o resto do dinheiro. – Disse Jensen friamente.

- Mas isso é tudo o que tem aqui! Eu juro que não há mais nada!

- Não minta! – Jensen o segurou pela blusa de forma agressiva, e colocou o cano da arma entre seus olhos.

- Eu juro! Eu juro que não tem mais nada! A maioria dos clientes paga com cartão! – O homem agora tremia o corpo todos e soluçava.

Jensen então lhe deu um forte soco no rosto, que fez com que sangrasse pela boca.

- Onde você guarda o resto? – Jensen perguntou novamente.

- Juro que não há mais dinheiro aqui! – O homem chorou e levou outro soco, dessa vez no nariz. - Eu faço uma transferência para sua conta agora, cara! Ou leve meu cartão do Banco! Eu te dou dinheiro, mas não tenho mais dinheiro aqui, eu juro!

Jensen então lhe deu outro soco, e mais outro. Não conseguia parar, apesar de o homem implorar para que não o machucasse mais. Implorou até perder a consciência.

- Eu sei que não há mais dinheiro aqui, filho da puta. – Jensen ergueu sua cabeça pelos cabelos, soltando-a com desprezo.

Perdeu alguns segundos olhando-o com repulsa. Relembrando quando o viu pela primeira e última vez, há uns anos.

_- Diga onde está o dinheiro da Sra. Smith, seu porra! – _Mark Sheppard gritava com o filho de 16 anos na Delegacia.

_- Juro que não peguei dinheiro algum, pai! Eu nunca faria isso, o senhor me conhece!_ – O garoto chorava.

_- Não minta Kevin! Eu já disse que cortaria seus dedos fora se um dia pegasse o que não é seu, e é isso que vou fazer quando chegarmos em casa! Isso se... Se você não apodrecer na cadeia ou qualquer coisa do tipo! Não vou pagar um centavo para livrar você de nada, seu ladrãozinho de merda!_

Sheppard começou a dar tapas no garoto, que chorava.

Jensen então fez menção a entrar na sala onde estavam pai e filho. Mas foi impedido pelos colegas, que pareciam se divertir, olhando do outro lado do vidro.

-_ Deixe Ackles. Vamos ver se o pai arranca dele onde está a grana._ – Disse um dos policiais.

_- Por que não perguntamos ao garoto então? – _Jensen questionou.

_- Ele não diz. Todos já tentamos_. – Disse outro policial.

_- Passa pela cabeça de vocês que pode não ter sido ele? Qual é? Ele me parece muito bem educado, até tímido! Não tem o perfil!_

- _Ainda se engana com aparências, Ackles?_

Jensen não respondeu, porque a cena seguinte lhe desviou a atenção. Sheppard havia partido para cima do filho com um soco violento que cortou o lábio inferior do garoto.

-_ Não peguei nada pai! Eu juro!_ – Kevin gritou aos prantos.

Jensen entrou correndo, mas não a tempo de impedir outro soco, que abriu um corte no supercílio do menino.

-_ Covarde! Eu espero que você responda por essa agressão! _– Gritou Jensen, afastando o garoto que chorava para o fundo da sala.

- _Eu eduquei esse bostinha para não pegar uma moeda de ninguém! E fico sabendo que ele pegou duzentos dólares da vizinha! O senhor me pede calma?!_

_- Eu não peguei! _– O garoto gritou.

_- Cale a boca! Cale a boca antes que eu te quebre os dentes!_ – O pai tentou avançar no filho, sendo contido por Jensen.

_- Ele está dizendo que não pegou! _– Disse o loiro. – _Por que não escuta o que ele tem a dizer?_

_- Porque está na cara que é mentira! Ele foi cortar a grama da Sra. Smith por quinze dólares! Achou pouco e pegou mais na bolsa dela! Não havia mais ninguém ali!_ – O pai gritou.

O Delegado então entrou na sala e se inteirou do que estava acontecendo. Para a surpresa de Jensen, ele apenas falou de forma delicada a Sheppard.

_- O senhor realmente o educou muito bem, tanto que ele não pegou dinheiro algum da Sra. Smith. Ela acabou de nos avisar que o dinheiro está intacto. Ele apenas estava em outro compartimento da bolsa. Ela pediu mil desculpas pelo mal entendido._

Sheppard passou a mão pelo rosto nervosamente.

_- Então não houve furto?_

_- Não, Sr. Sheppard. Pode levar o garoto para casa._ – Disse o Delegado, para alívio de Kevin.

_- Me desculpe Delegado..._ – Disse Sheppard. – _Eu perdi a cabeça. Não criei filho para que se tornasse um ladrão._

_- Eu compreendo Sr. Sheppard. Não me deve desculpas._

_- Deve desculpas ao seu filho! _– Jensen disse com raiva.

_- Policial Ackles... Retire-se, por favor._ – O Delegado disse impaciente, indicando a porta, e Jensen foi obrigado a sair.

Ainda ouviu de Sheppard.

_- Não te devo desculpa alguma, moleque. Fica para você saber o que te acontecerá se um dia isso for verdade._

Olhando-o agora, indefeso e frágil como um dia o filho dele esteve, Jensen teve vontade de cuspir no homem, mas não podia deixar vestígios. Tratou de sair dali.

Chegou rapidamente até o carro, mas Jared ainda não estava lá. Ficou preocupado com a demora dele, mas resolveu esperar um pouco.

O verdadeiro alvo era a autopeças. A visita a Sheppard foi apenas uma oportunidade que não queria perder, mas não diria isso ao namorado.

O esperou por três minutos, e decidiu ir até lá para ver se estava tudo bem com ele. O viu sair pela porta dos fundos, trazendo um passarinho na mão. O colocou delicadamente em um gramado, perto de algumas árvores e correu para o carro.

- Por que estava com aquele passarinho? – Perguntou Jensen, mas Jared o puxou pelo braço.

- Vamos para o carro, depois conversamos.

Tiraram os capuzes e as roupas pretas assim que entraram no carro e Jared deu a partida. Beijou o namorado antes de engatar a primeira.

- Achei que estava furtando o passarinho! – Jensen riu e o namorado o acompanhou.

- Ele estava numa gaiola dentro da loja escura. Ele pode voar Jensen! E vai ficar preso numa gaiola para cantar pra esses filhos da puta quando começarem um novo dia de trabalho? Não no meu turno! – Jared disse satisfeito.

- Foi lindo, Jared... Mas acha que ele sobreviverá sozinho lá fora? Ouvi dizer que eles não conseguem se virar por conta própria se forem libertados.

- Talvez ele não sobreviva... Mas pelo menos morrerá livre.

Jensen não pôde comentar mais nada, porque Jared parou o carro abruptamente.

- O que foi? – Jensen perguntou alerta.

- Aquele cara... Acabou de assaltar aquele ônibus! – Jared apontou um homem que desceu de um coletivo às pressas. Tinha uma arma em punho, e carregava vários objetos.

Jared tentou descer do carro para ir atrás do homem.

- Está louco? Ele está armado, Jared! E com certeza ele tem munição! – O loiro o segurava firme, impedindo-o de sair do carro.

- Ele está roubando dinheiro de gente pobre, Jensen! Alguém precisa fazer alguma coisa! – Jared tentava desvencilhar-se.

- Então dirija! Não vamos perdê-lo de vista, anda! – Jensen pegou o celular e discou para a polícia.

Jared ficou no encalço do homem sem chamar atenção, enquanto Jensen passava as informações para a polícia. Ao fim da ligação, jogou o chip do celular fora.

Logo, uma viatura abordou o ladrão, e eles puderam ir para casa.

- Tomara que nunca façam isso com a gente, Jared. Botar polícia para nos pegar... - Disse Jensen, sentando na cama.

- Ele mereceu. Não roubamos gente pobre. Eu sei o que é ser pobre... – Disse Jared.

Jensen o viu entristecer, enquanto colocava os objetos na cama, e o beijou.

- Mas nunca mais você será pobre. Prometo. – Disse o loiro, fazendo-o sorrir. – O que conseguiu na autopeças?

- Não muito... - Jared parou de sorrir e abriu a bolsa preta aveludada. – Uns três mil dólares. E você?

- Quatrocentos... – Jensen coçou a cabeça, virando para o outro lado.

- O quê? Por Deus, que eu não tenha ouvido direito! Quanto conseguiu Jensen? – Perguntou Jared irritado.

- Quatrocentos dólares e pouco, Jared...

- Você não pode estar falando sério! Como pôde ter falhado ao pegar a informação, Jensen? Isso não é do seu feitio, você não comete erros tão estúpidos!

- Não sou perfeito, Jared! Estou sujeito a errar! Errei, mas não nos aconteceu nada! Dá pra relevar!

- Jensen, eu não vou mais colocar minha cara num assalto que renda menos que dez mil dólares! Já chega! – Jared deitou de bruços e agarrou um travesseiro, irritado.

- Hey... Eu não sabia que renderia pouco! Me desculpe... - Jensen se deitou sobre ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Concordo com você... Só nos arriscaremos agora por uma boa quantia. Prometo.

Jared sorriu e se virou.

- Eu te amo...

- Eu também... Te amo tanto que hoje será tudo como você quiser. _Tudo..._

Jensen deitou na cama, puxando o namorado para cima dele. O simples convite fez com que o moreno se excitasse de imediato. Começaram a tirar as roupas com pressa, e Jared tratou de explorar o corpo do namorado com vontade.

O loiro estava receptivo, e ansiava por suas carícias, guiando-o com as próprias mãos onde queria ser tocado. Levou delicadamente o dedo do namorado entre suas nádegas, deixando claro que gostaria de ser possuído.

Estavam ambos entregues, como há tempos não estavam. Logo tinham seus corpos colados, movimentando-se no mesmo ritmo. De uma forma especial, como se estivessem se reconciliando na cama. Sexo como costumava ser, e da forma como lhes fazia falta.

Já nos braços um do outro, suados e cansados, Jensen acariciava os cabelos do namorado.

- Jen... O que conseguimos com os diamantes não vai durar pra sempre.

- Eu sei Jared... Mas ainda temos uma boa quantia. Por que anda tão preocupado com isso ultimamente?

- Não ando preocupado...

- Você anda sim, Jared. – Jensen se sentou na cama. – Anda preocupado com dinheiro. Anda com medo... O que está acontecendo com você?

- Não está acontecendo nada, Jensen. Eu só não vejo razão para nos vestirmos de preto por tão pouco. Falta o incentivo de estarmos em busca de algo maior.

- Eu sei... Você tem razão. – Jensen considerou. – Pensaremos em alguma coisa.

- Eu já pensei em uma coisa. Faço minhas pesquisas também, Jensen. – Jared sorriu. – Tenho uma mansão em vista.

- Uma mansão?

- Fica a pouco menos de duas horas daqui. Eu saía com o assessor do dono da mansão. O cara é milionário! Divorciado, sem filhos... E saiu uma notícia dizendo que ele se ausentará do país por umas semanas. Basta estudarmos um jeito de entrar lá!

- Você ainda tem contato com esse assessor? Porque se tiver, nada feito! – Disse Jensen, com ciúme.

- Não, Jen... – Jared segurou o rosto dele sorrindo e o beijou. – Por isso teremos que descobrir como entrar lá por conta própria. Porque não tenho contato algum ali.

- Melhor assim... E quem é o dono dessa mansão? – Perguntou Jensen, agora sorrindo.

- Jeffrey Morgan.

- O publicitário? – Jensen arregalou os olhos, e Jared confirmou com a cabeça.

- Devemos nos planejar rápido para aproveitarmos a ausência dele. Com a casa vazia será muito menos complicado.

– Deve haver uns quinze empregados ali, e destes, aproximadamente seis seguranças.

- Já esperamos por isso. E sabemos que podemos passar por esses idiotas. – Disse Jared.

- Eles não são nada idiotas. São muito bem treinados.

- Como tem tanta certeza? – Foi a vez de Jared fechar a cara.

- Porque já fui um dos seguranças daquela mansão por um tempo. Logo que saí da polícia.

- Mais uma parte do seu passado que eu não sabia... – Disse Jared, surpreso.

- Sempre que meu passado é relevante eu falo sobre ele. – Explicou Jensen.

- Então acha que devemos descartar a ideia da mansão do Morgan?

- Pelo contrário! Considere-se rico desde já, meu amor...

Jensen sorriu empolgado, beijando o namorado. Logo, teriam dinheiro e tempo o bastante para poderem se amar sem se preocupar com nada.

Tempo para que Jared se deixasse ser amado por completo...

_**Continua...**_

_**PS: **__Eu não enfio lemon em cada parágrafo. Faço isso apenas quando acho necessário. Se você se frustra com uma simples menção de que houve sexo sem os detalhes descritos, eu lamento, mas meu estilo é esse._

**CARLA**

Oi linda! Ah querida, passe esse frio para mim, aqui está super quente, detesto calor! Também achei que o Richard merecia, por ser tão hipócrita. Existe muitos como ele nesse mundo! Os mistérios vão sendo revelados aos poucos! Beijão.

**KALINE**

Olá! Seja muito bem-vinda! Pois é, a bala de borracha começou tudo! E vai torcer para o Jared não liberar kkkk? Está sendo difícil para mim, que adoro quando ele libera! Beijos, obrigada por comentar.

**SMACKLES**

Olá! Eles levam uma grana, mas dão uma liçãozinha nas vítimas. Senão não tem graça rs! Beijos!

**THE MRS. PADACKLES**

Que decepção para o cara descobrir que não era uma salsicha rosa o que ele chupou kkkk! Hum teorias...! Não vou ficar dando asa, de repente você acerta heheh! Beijos.

**ANA**

Sabia que você consideraria um problema de natureza grave não ceder a cauda para o loiro! Não esqueça que não cedendo, ele está ganhando uma cauda rosa. Então não é tanta loucura assim! Pensei nisso também: a única coisa que o Richard reclamaria é de ter chupado uma lingüiça ao invés do original! Eu iria no Procon hehe! Beijão!

**ROSE**

Todas nós estamos do lado escuro kkkk! Se recebêssemos um convite para uma parceria, já estaríamos sendo procuradas pela polícia a uma hora dessas! Muito feliz que esteja curtindo, linda! Obrigada. Beijos!

**CASSGIRL**

Linda! Me entregue sua carteira de trabalho que você de fato merece um aumento! E ainda vai ganhar um peru de Natal de bonificação kkkk! Posso dizer que suas especulações estão me deixando arrepiada por estarem em um bom caminho! Vem cá: você ta querendo apoiar esses bandidos gostosos ou ferrar com eles? Então pare de investigar rsrs! Brincadeira, pare nada que estou adorando! Aos pouquinhos vamos desvendando as verdades por trás dos meninos! Amei seu review, obrigada! Beijão.

**GABI**

Oi Gabi! Não se preocupe, eu demorei a atualizar também. Acho que fim de ano é corrido para todo mundo! Pagamento em voyeurismo? A idéia é ótima, vamos fazer nossos contratos rs! Esses dois são despudorados e descarados mesmo com as vítimas. Mas chegam em casa e começa a bagunça. Um faz greve de sexo, outro greve de cauda. Espero que continue comigo até o fim para saber o que há por trás de tudo isso! Mesmo que demore a aparecer, eu entendo muito! Obrigada por sempre vir! Beijão!

**MARY**

Não reclame, eu demorei um tempão para saber os problemas dos meninos em SDP hehe! Mas concordo que o Jared precisa rever os conceitos mesmo, porque nada no mundo é desculpa para rejeitar uma lingüiça não calabresa loira na cauda! Pobre Richard! Além de ter sido roubado ainda não chupou a original! E nem levou suco glorioso original também. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, linda! Mas da mesma forma, eu também receberia uma crítica sua numa boa! Porque você sabe que pode, Diva! Beijão.

**LULUZINHA**

Oh várias especulações sobre a cauda intocada hehe! Muitas polêmicas em torno da cauda morena. E lamento informar, mas acho que haverá mistérios até o último capítulo! Mas como sou boazinha, eu vou solucionando alguns pelo caminho! Aprendi perversidades com vocês, agora não adianta reclamar! Nem fale, vontade de colocar uma plaquinha aqui pedindo para eles me assaltarem rsrs! Beijão!

**HERYKHA**

Oh você acha que tenho mente criminosa rsrs? Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Mas só escrevo por divertimento mesmo, jamais teria a pretensão de tentar nada profissionalmente. Você é um amor! Beijão.

**LARISSA**

Lari, minha linda! Que saudade de você! E que surpresa! Você não é tão doce como eu imaginava! Se divertiu com o castigo pervo do Richard kkkk! Safado! Enrustido sem vergonha e hipócrita. Minha vontade era de dar uma de Capitão Nascimento e pegar uma vassoura, mas o pessoal ia ficar chocado rs! E vamos ver como os meninos resolverão essas pendengas de sequisso. Será que existem coisas obscuras nos passados deles? Oh, será hehe? Beijão, linda!

**TAXXTI**

Isso faz eu me lembrar que jamais receberei reviews decentes como os da Gi kkkkk! Enquanto todos com pena do Jared, tentando entender um possível trauma, você vem e mete a real, vem com a pílula anti-frescura e manda ele ceder logo esse rabo! Lavou ta novo! Obrigada pelos elogios, você sabe que adoro seus reviews! Além do apoio psicológico sobre a demora! Mas sinto que você estava querendo era se defender kkkk! Beijos!

**CLEIA**

Oh minha querida! Morro de saudade de você! Agora ta toda chique, tem até conta do ff! Fico muito feliz que ainda goste do que escrevo, sua presença me iluminou, obrigada! Beijão!

**SOL**

Oi, minha linda! Eu acho que a lição do Richard afetou a masculinidade que ela gosta de ostentar por aí hehe! A lingüiça então cumpriu bem seu papel! Só o que tem nesse mundo é safado hipócrita como ele. E calminha florzinha! Eu sei que você tem aversão a esse tema, e seja o que for que existir aqui, não pretendo tratar de forma pesada nessa fic. Só sei que o Jared não sabe o que está perdendo em não ceder aquela cauda gostosa ao loiro! Fica tranqüila, eles brigam mas também se entendem! É que existe ainda muito segredinho entre eles hehe! Pode deixar que não vou demorar parta atualizar, estou mais tranqüila com relação a tempo agora Beijão!

**TOTOSAY**

Oi querida! Eu achei até muito branda a lição do cara da lotérica, gente hipócrita merece mais! Todo mundo achando que alguém andou abusando da cauda do Jared hehe! De repente foi isso mesmo, vai saber! Beijos!

**RUGILA**

Oi querida! Sério que você teve dó da vítima? Hum, eu acho que ele merecia bem mais e que os bandidos pegaram leve! Ele sai distribuindo fúria por aí e faz igualzinho, é muito sem vergonha! Fora que ele pensa que foi abusado, no fim nem foi hehe! Pois é, aqui eles meio que se mantêm no mesmo grau, nem são bonzinhos nem mauzinhos. E ambos gostosos rs! Beijão, linda!

**TAH-P**

Linda! Estou com você na campanha de "Jared, vira logo a bunda!" kkkk! Vai saber o que houve para ele ter essa aversão a ceder a cauda, né? Ele devia considerar que é com o Jensen! Parece absurdo o coitado ter que viver implorando! Mas se o Jensen for esperto ele usa o argumento de que ele estava curtindo e muito, até se dar conta hehe! Pelo menos aprova o tratamento que dão às vítimas! Cheios de gracinhas com os pobres diabos apavorados hehe! Beijão!

**LENE**

Querida! O Jensen talvez não se incomodasse tanto no início, mas o Jared precisa realmente aceitar variar, não é justo! Pelo visto ambos guardam segredos, e se o Jensen descobrir qual é o do Jared nesse sentido, quem sabe não consegue dobrá-lo? Afinal, no crime eles se entendem bem brincando com as vítimas. E também gostam muito um do outro. Só no sexo que eles não andam muito bem, mas tentarei dar uma força rsrs! Beijão!

**LALKY**

Olá! Feliz com sua presença, obrigada por vir! Eu nunca abandonaria uma história. Tive inúmeros problemas em uma das fics (com leitores), que chegaram a me deprimir, e terminei a duras penas. Mas não deixaria sem final. Como você disse, acho um desrespeito por parte do autor, por isso hoje leio poucos deles, só os que eu conheço o comprometimento. Também não gosto de ficar semanas sem atualizar, isso só ocorre se realmente não tenho possibilidade de fazê-lo. Ainda bem que está gostando desta! Fique tranquila que os mistérios serão revelados a seu tempo rsrs! Inclusive a razão do Jared não parecer muito a fim de ceder a cauda! Beijão!

**CLAUDIA**

E acha que não ri quando lembrei o motivo da escolha do Richard? Eu ainda acho que o castigo pior dele foi ter chupado linguiça falsa! Engraçado como mistérios sobre recusa em fornecer donuts chama a atenção! Estou procurando um spoiler que possa te dar sem comprometer a final, porque a maioria deles está ligado diretamente ao final da história. Agora ficou difícil hehe! Beijos!

**JESS**

Imagino que gostaria de uma big tragédia para justificar o motivo da regulação de cauda, ne? Não posso culpá-la! Mas com cauda ou sem cauda, eles acabam fazendo jogos sequissuais ao estilo tapas e beijos. Sai com esse sertanejo pra lá! *faz sinal da cruz*. Enfim, cada um parece querer esconder alguma coisa. Só sei que esses caras deveriam continuar nos "negócios" e pegarem mais Richards encubadas por aí rsrs! Beijão, querida!

**ANÔNIMO 1**

Espero continuar da forma que te agrade rsrs! Ainda tem algumas coisitas para rolar, mas tentarei não passar de 12 capítulos. Beijos!

**EVE**

Morro lentamente com seus reviews insanos kkkkkk! Primeiro, essa de se vingar do Jared mandando o Beaver e o Kurt fazerem uma DP, para ele aprender que nasceu para ceder a cauda... Depois, conto um segredo: foi por razão de boca murcha de velha desdentada que a Claudia escolheu o Richard para chupar a calabresa kkkkkk! Aí você me vem comentar sobre a fuga da dedada, comparando às cadelas no cio escapando dos cães. Minha gata já estava cansada do gato mordendo o pescoço dela para dar uma trepadinha, e cada vez que ele chegava perto do pescoço ela deitava! Linda de morrer você! Você pode demorar o quanto quiser, só não pode sumir, porque é presença essencial para a alegria da galera! Beijão!

**ELISE**

Linda! Eu contei com o desespero do Richard para não se tocar que estava sendo atacado com calabresa e mingau kkkkk! Deixa ele pensa que foi barbarizado sequissualmente! Várias especulações sobre o motivo da não liberação do Jared! Vocês descobrirão rs! Que bom que está dando uma chance ao pessoal do ff para conhecer suas fics! E que bom que a Soninha está empenhada na dela, apesar de eu sentir a falta dela! Beijão.

**ANÔNIMO 2**

**Olá! Você é realmente bem-vinda aqui, fique à vontade para ler e espero mesmo que goste. Mas não meça a qualidade de uma fic por quantidade de reviews. Nem sempre condiz, aliás, muitas vezes muitos reviews não garantem qualidade. Assim como poucos reviews não indicam uma história mal escrita. Espero que leia e tire suas conclusões. Beijos.**


	5. Chapter 5

_A demora a publicar se deu por culpa da vida profissional... Desculpem! Amando as especulações nos reviews! Agradeço pelos comentários tão caprichados, e endoidar de felicidade qualquer autor. Obrigada!_

_Acredito que o próximo capítulo não irá demorar tanto._

_Beijos._

**CAPÍTULO 05**

- Eu devia ter escolhido cortar a cerca elétrica! Faria isso em um minuto! – Jared reclamou em voz baixa, abafando uma tosse insistente.

- As câmeras espalhadas pelos muros nos pegariam em menos de um minuto! – Jensen explicou novamente o que já haviam conversado, discutindo a melhor forma de entrar na mansão.

- Que cheiro horrível! Perdi até a vontade de assaltar! – O moreno voltou a reclamar.

- O caminhão de lixo só passará depois de amanhã. Temos que aproveitar enquanto a lixeira está vazia. Se não quisesse entrar por aqui, não deveria ter sugerido. Foi a nossa melhor alternativa... Anda, dá um jeito nesse cadeado, está fedendo demais aqui! – Jensen usava uma lanterna para iluminar dentro da enorme lixeira.

Indicou ao namorado onde ficava o grosso cadeado que trancava a porta de ferro pelo lado de dentro da mansão.

- Cara, está insuportável! – Jared tossiu novamente, e Jensen o repreendeu em voz baixa.

- Fica quieto! Esqueça o fedor e as baratas, e concentre em quebrar o cadeado sem fazer barulho. Temos que ser rápidos, antes que percebam que a câmera não está registrando nada na calçada!

- O perfume já evaporou a essa hora. – Disse Jared, cortando um pequeno pedaço do portão com alicate específico.

- Não vou pagar pra ver. Agora corte essa porta, vamos!

Após Jared borrifar perfume para embaçar a única câmera próxima à lixeira da mansão, os bandidos entraram no ambiente fétido e insalubre.

- Consegui. Não há ninguém aqui. – Disse Jared, olhando pela abertura que acabara de fazer com o alicate.

- Essa área é um pouco isolada. Mas existem câmeras que nos pegarão se estivermos de pé. Temos que rastejar até a entrada da copa. – Jensen sussurrou.

- Tem certeza que os seguranças não entram na casa? E que não há câmeras lá dentro? - Jared perguntou.

- Tenho certeza. Morgan detestava falta de privacidade. Nenhum segurança entrava, a menos que ele ordenasse.

- Esqueceu de um detalhe... Morgan _não _está em casa! Qualquer um pode entrar.

- Acredite, o cara destruiria a vida profissional de quem desobedecesse às suas regras. Nenhum deles arriscaria entrar, mesmo na ausência dele. O salário aqui é ótimo, e tem montes de festas com gente famosa. – Disse Jensen.

- Por que você foi demitido?

- Não fui demitido! Eu saí porque quis. Ganho muito mais fazendo o que faço hoje. – Disse Jensen, desconfortável.

- Saiu daqui sem levar nada da casa? Você já estava dentro, seria tão fácil!

- Não sou idiota. Empregados são sempre os principais suspeitos quando some alguma coisa. Mas chega de conversa, não podemos chamar atenção. – Disse Jensen, e o moreno concordou.

Rastejaram silenciosamente pelo gramado por 150 metros, chegando à porta que dava acesso à copa. Avistaram dois seguranças que conversavam distraídos, atentos à porta da frente. E mais dois um pouco mais longe, concentrados na vigilância do portão de veículos.

- A luz está acesa... - Jared sussurrou para Jensen, segurando-o pelo braço.

- E daí? O cara é rico! Acha que economiza energia elétrica só porque é madrugada e estão todos dormindo? – Jensen sussurrou de volta.

- Pode ter gente acordada pela casa! – Retrucou Jared.

- Não podemos esperar, ela pode ficar acesa a madrugada toda. Já estamos dentro, precisamos agir. Não há tantos empregados dentro da casa. Se precisar a gente amarra eles. Abra... – Jensen pediu, segurando sua arma descarregada, indicando a fechadura da porta.

Jared passou a trabalhar habilidosamente com grampos, destrancado-a rapidamente. Fez sinal para entrarem. Não tinha avistado ninguém, e estava tudo o mais puro silêncio.

Levantaram-se, e já estavam chegando à ampla sala de jantar quando uma moça ruiva, sonolenta, entrou na copa. Esconderam-se de forma habilidosa, e ela não notou suas presenças. Aproveitaram para ganhar o resto da casa enquanto ela estava de costas, bebendo água.

- Eu conheço a casa por fora, e você deve saber como ela é por dentro. – Jensen disse de mau humor. – O tal John disse onde fica o escritório?

- Ele já não trabalhava mais aqui quando nós... Você sabe... Mas mencionava o segundo andar, ao lado do quarto do Morgan. – Jared referiu-se à informação passada pelo assessor com quem teve um caso.

No segundo andar havia oito portas. Seis delas abertas, e traziam apenas moveis decorativos, quadros, TVs, computadores. Os bandidos se olharam. Por dedução, uma das portas fechadas tratava-se do quarto do dono da mansão, e a outra, do escritório.

Cada um passou a trabalhar cuidadosamente nas fechaduras das portas, que destrancaram com facilidade. Jared abriu a porta do escritório, e Jensen imediatamente fechou a porta do quarto para acompanhar o namorado. O que lhes interessava estava na porta que Jared abrira.

Procurando em lugares estratégicos, logo verificaram a existência de um pequeno cofre.

- Para abrirmos sem a senha, vai fazer barulho... – Constatou Jensen.

- Podemos abrir sem fazer barulho, mas isso vai levar mais tempo. Não vai poder ir vigiar, vou precisar de ajuda... - Disse Jared, e Jensen assentiu.

- Faz parte do risco. Precisamos ser rápidos. Ao trabalho, vamos...

Quando já estavam há quinze minutos trabalhando concentrados no cofre, conseguiram abri-lo. Mas antes que pudessem ver o que havia em seu interior, seus capuzes foram puxados de uma só vez. Não tiveram tempo para protestar. Assim que seus rostos ficaram expostos, um pano embebido com um líquido de odor muito forte foi comprimido contra suas narinas, e se entregaram à escuridão.

X – X – x

Queria abrir os olhos... Precisava abrir os olhos, mas as pálpebras não obedeciam. Pelo menos achava que não, até ver que a luz lhe machucava as vistas. Estaria numa Delegacia? Onde estava Jared?

Tentando colocar um fim em sua confusão mental, Jensen esforçou-se para manter os olhos abertos. Como a cabeça doía! Tentou tocá-la, e descobriu que estava imobilizado em uma cama.

Aflito, correu os olhos pelo ambiente. Estava em um quarto branco. Ao seu lado, ainda inconsciente em outra cama, estava Jared.

Constatou que ambos estavam presos pelas pernas e braços, e havia uma espécie de cinto prendia suas cinturas à cama, diminuindo ainda mais seus movimentos. Estavam sozinhos no quarto.

- Jared! – Chamou em voz baixa. – Acorda, por favor!

Começou a tentar se livrar das amarras, sem sucesso. Elas estavam fortes e ele, ao que tudo indicava, estava fraco. Passou a chamá-lo um pouco mais alto, desesperando-se com a possibilidade de ele estar morto, já que não acordava. Quando já estava à beira das lágrimas, o ouviu gemer.

- Graças a Deus! – Jensen respirou fundo. – Você está bem? Fala comigo, cara!

- Jen...? Preciso vomitar... – O moreno disse com a voz fraca, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Calma... Aguente um pouco, ok? – Pediu o loiro.

- Eu preciso... – Jared repetiu, tentando sair da cama.

Percebeu que mal podia se mexer, abriu os olhos de uma só vez, e entrou em pânico.

- Jensen, eu estou preso! Jensen! Me solta! Me solta! – O moreno começou a falar cada vez mais alto e mais apavorado, e Jensen pedia silêncio.

- Shiii! Jared fique calmo e me escute... Não fui eu quem te prendi.

Jared o olhou apavorado, vendo que ele também estava preso.

- Quem fez isso? Me solta! Socorro! Me solta! – Começou a gritar.

- Jared! Escuta droga! Quem quer que tenha nos prendido, não pretende soltar... Então pare de gritar... Precisamos tentar sair daqui! E para isso, temos que aproveitar enquanto estamos sozinhos. – Disse Jensen, na ânsia por fazê-lo entender.

Jared começou a chorar em desespero. Não conseguia respirar direito, tamanho era seu pavor, e Jensen teve medo que tivesse um ataque cardíaco.

- Me tira daqui... Por favor, me tira daqui... – O moreno implorou num frio de voz, tremendo violentamente.

Mas por mais que Jensen tentasse, não conseguia se soltar das amarras.

- Eu não consigo me soltar, Jared... Me desculpe... – Jensen lamentou. Mais por ver o estado do moreno.

- Não deixa fazerem isso comigo, Jensen... Eu quero sair daqui! Eu quero sair! Socorro! – Jared parecia não absorver uma palavra que o namorado dizia.

- Jared! Me escute! Precisa se acalmar! – Disse Jensen, vendo que ele começou a se debater e estava se machucando. – Foram seguranças que nos pegaram, tenho certeza! Se não nos levaram à polícia, é porque querem negociar. Podemos oferecer algum dinheiro.

Jared ainda soluçava do Jensen dizia conseguia reverter o estado dele. O próprio Jensen estava desesperado. Uma coisa era ter as poucas pistas que levavam a ele apagadas, com alguma ajuda. Outra era ser pego assaltando a casa de um milionário. Seu contato na polícia não bastaria desta vez.

Além do mais, tinha poucas esperanças de haver um acordo financeiro. Os seguranças que impediram o furto virariam heróis aos olhos do dono da mansão, e isso poderia render frutos. E frutos maiores ainda se Jensen fosse apontado como o Ninja, o que era improvável, já que há meses estava trabalhando em dupla com Jared. Ainda achavam que o Ninja agia só. Ajudava um pouco o fato de que vários bandidos também passaram a se vestir de preto e andar encapuzados.

Jensen continuou inutilmente tentando se soltar. Só queria livrar Jared daquelas amarras. Esforçou-se para alcançar o canivete em seu bolso, e só então descobriu que o haviam tirado de lá.

Ouviram a porta se abrir. Jensen estava certo que se depararia com alguns de seus antigos colegas de trabalho. Já tinha ensaiado uma forma de convencê-los a soltá-los. Mas antes que dissesse a primeira palavra, soube que a situação era ainda mais complicada do que imaginava.

Um homem moreno, impecavelmente vestido, se aproximou de sua cama sorrindo. Ao lado dele, um homem loiro, pouco mais jovem também sorria. Também usava roupas caras e bem alinhadas.

Jensen sabia que o moreno era o dono da mansão. Jeffrey Morgan... O fato de ser muito rico e competente, somado à beleza máscula que possuía, fazia com que ele fosse noticiado com certa frequência. Tudo era motivo. Um casamento, um novo negócio, uma festa, um divórcio, uma viagem...

Viagem esta que não havia feito, como Jared havia apurado. E que agora se tornara a razão dos seus piores pesadelos.

- Acho que não vou mais te demitir por ter se enganado sobre o dia da reunião na California, Steve. – Jeffrey disse sarcasticamente para o assessor, que riu. – A reunião aqui promete ser mais empolgante.

Jeffrey lançava um olhar faminto, como um gato que encontrou um rato bem gordo pelo caminho.

- Vocês dormiram por duas horas. São péssimos visitantes! O dia já está amanhecendo, e essas são as primeiras palavras que trocamos. – Jeffrey disse sarcasticamente.

- Então vamos conversar de igual pra igual. Solte-nos. – Disse Jensen, e Jeffrey riu, juntamente com o assessor.

- Ouviu isso, Steve? De igual pra igual, ele disse...

- Vocês são um saco cheio de lixo, e esse homem é uma celebridade. O que o faz pensar que pode ficar em igualdade com ele um dia? – Steve perguntou a Jensen, de forma arrogante.

Jared continuava sua luta solitária para tentar se soltar, sem parar de chorar nem por um segundo.

- OK... Me deixem como estou. Mas soltem-no. – Jensen pediu, indicando o namorado.

- Por que eu o soltaria? – Jeffrey perguntou divertido. – O choro dele não me incomoda. Pelo contrário! É até divertido ouvir um homem desse tamanho chorar como uma menina.

- A mim incomoda... – Disse Steve, e Jeffrey o olhou feio. – Mas posso aguentar. – Completou, e os dois homens elegantes riram, deixando Jensen irritado.

- Ele está passando mal, cara! Nem está respirando direito, está em pânico! Não há nada de divertido nisso!

- E acha divertido um cara que um dia trabalhou para me proteger invadir minha casa na calada da madrugada para me furtar? – Jeffrey perguntou, desta vez sério.

- Quem disse que vim para furtar? Você me demitiu injustamente, e já que não atende aos ex empregados, vim pessoalmente deixar uma carta de protesto, para ler quando voltasse da viagem que pensei que faria! – Disse Jensen.

- Ah sim... Esta carta? – Jeffrey pediu para Steve mostrar o que havia pegado do bolso de Jensen.

Steve tirou do próprio bolso uma folha de papel amassada. Limpou a garganta e começou a ler as palavras digitadas por Jensen. Surpreso, Jared parou um pouco de se debater para ouvir.

"_Senhor Morgan,_

_O trabalho é uma esperança na vida de uma pessoa. E tirar essa oportunidade sem nada que justifique a atitude é cruel e desumano. Sofri essa injustiça, e não quero que outras pessoas passem pelo mesmo. Pense sobre isso quando pensar em demitir alguém apenas porque amanheceu com vontade de fazê-lo._

Jeffrey se aproximou de Jared, que continuava choramingando.

- Pare de chorar e escute garoto! Seja solidário à dor do seu comparsa! Pare de pensar no seu próprio rabo, aí preso.

- Cara... Eu insisti para que ele viesse comigo, ele não tem nada a ver com isso. Deixe-o ir embora e me entregue à polícia por violação de domicílio... Eu só achei que essa carta pudesse tocar sua consciência de alguma forma. – Jensen amaciou a voz, propositalmente.

- Corta essa, rapaz! O que você chama de carta eu chamo de "Plano B". Algo a ser usado, caso fosse pego. – Disse Jeffrey rasgando a carta.

- Podíamos até cair nessa se os pegássemos antes que abrissem o cofre, ladrõezinhos de merda! Ou melhor... Nós não cairíamos nessa em hipótese alguma. – Disse Steve.

- Está se esquecendo de um detalhe, Steve... Ele não imaginava nos encontrar aqui. Se alguma coisa desse errado, provavelmente os seguranças chamariam a polícia, e ele contaria essa história maluca.

Jensen estava desconsertado. Não havia feito um planejamento para o caso de o próprio Jeffrey estar presente. Sequer imaginou essa possibilidade, já que sua viagem foi amplamente divulgada.

- Ainda assim, você não tem nada além de violação de domicílio contra nós. – Jensen disse com um sorriso torto. – Não pegamos nada.

- Claro que pegaram! – Jeffrey disse divertido. – Olha só o que vocês tinham nos bolsos quando "os seguranças" o surpreenderam após arrombarem o cofre!

Jeffrey tirou de seu bolso um colar de pérolas, e o colocou no bolso da calça de Jensen. Steve, ao mesmo tempo, segurando com um pano, colocou um anel de ouro com rubi no bolso de Jared.

- São as joias que a vaca da minha ex mulher não conseguiu levar com o divórcio. Por uma simples razão... Elas são _minhas_. Uma herança de família.

- Uma herança de família que plantou em nossos bolsos! – Jensen disse em voz alta.

- Era isso que tinha no cofre que arrombaram, cara. – Disse Steve mansamente. – Se demorássemos mais um minuto, elas estariam _realmente_ em seus bolsos.

- Você não apenas perdeu seu emprego, rapaz, como vai derrubar montes dos seus antigos colegas. Como se fossem pinos no boliche. – Jeffrey encenou uma jogada. – Um belo strike de seguranças, por não terem visto vocês entrarem.

- Já a Sol... – Começou Steve, dando a deixa para Jeffrey completar.

- Oh sim, a Sol... Solimar, Solitudine, Soledad... Qual é mesmo o nome da mexicana surda-muda que você vive tarando, Steve? – Perguntou o dono da mansão.

- Sei lá... A criadagem a chama de Sol desde que ela chegou aqui.

- Enfim... Estou longe de ser injusto como você "pensa". Prezo muito os empregados úteis. Essa arrumadeira que os viu subir as escadas, por exemplo. A coitada não diz uma palavra, mas conseguiu nos fazer entender que havia dois invasores no andar de cima. Ela será muito bem recompensada por isso. – Disse Jeffrey.

- E o bom de tudo isso é que ela estava correndo para buscar um segurança, quando nos viu chegar. Avisamos do nosso jeito que ela só mandaria chamar a polícia se algo desse errado. Queríamos pegar pessoalmente os autores de tamanha audácia.

- Por quê? Por que colocariam suas vidas em risco? Não sabiam quem éramos!– Perguntou Jensen

- Somamos o fato de que Jeffrey é faixa preta no judô e eu sou campeão regional de tiro, e constatamos que o risco maior era vocês que corriam. Porque ao contrário de vocês, eu uso minha pistola carregada. – Steve tirou sua pistola da cintura e a exibiu.

- Me mate... Acabe logo com isso... – Jared chamou a atenção para si, implorando com a voz fraca.

- Cale a boca, Jared! – Jensen pediu em desespero, deixando escapar o nome do namorado, sem intenção.

- Jared? Bonito nome. Melhor que "ladrão bundão". Era assim que eu ia te chamar, já que o nome deste aqui eu sei. – Jeffrey olhou para Jensen, e em seguida para o assessor. – Viu só? Ele quer morrer Steve... – Disse, indicando Jared.

Steve então se aproximou dele com a pistola, e o moreno o olhou resignado.

- Afaste-se dele! Se fizer alguma coisa a ele, é melhor me matar também para garantir que eu não faça pior com você! – Disse Jensen com raiva.

- Olha aqui, cara... Já entendi que o que vocês têm vai muito além de amor de irmãos, de amigos ou de comparsas. Não precisa embrulhar meu estômago, ok? – Disse Steve. – Não vou matar seu namorado, amante, ou sei lá como o chama.

- O que querem então? Me matem ou me soltem! – Gritou Jared.

- Eu posso até soltá-los... – Disse Jeffrey, e Jared ficou esperançoso.

- Diga logo qual é a condição. – Disse Jensen, com receio de ouvir a resposta.

- Condições são impostas por gentalha, rapaz... – Disse Steve. – Aqui, nós chamamos de propostas. Jeffrey fará uma proposta. Caberá a vocês aceitarem ou não.

- Condição, proposta, o diabo que te carregue, não quero saber como vocês chamam! Quero que digam logo o que querem e acabem com isso! – Jensen insistiu.

-_ Vocês_ não! Estou fora disso, a proposta é dele. – Disse Steve, apontando Jeffrey.

- Um momento de vossas atenções, rapazes... – Jeffrey pediu teatralmente. - Eu posso chamar a polícia para levá-los e a imprensa para apresentá-los ao mundo como bandidos agora mesmo. A publicidade que darei a este caso vai fazer com que seu melhor contato na polícia esteja morto pra você, Jensen Ackles. Claro que garantirei que fiquem em presídios separados. Receio que isso será bem mais difícil para ele. – Jeffrey olhou para Jared. – Frágil, enjaulado e longe de você.

- Jensen... – Jared recomeçou a chorar, olhando-o suplicante.

- Espere Jared... Vamos ouvir o que ele tem a propor. – O loiro o acalmou com carinho. – Ou...? Estamos ouvindo.

- Ou... Digamos que eu... Tenha as mesmas _preferências_ sexuais que vocês. Ora, não me olhem com essas caras... Não vou estuprá-los! – Jeffrey disse com um sorriso torto, e Steve fez o gesto de que ia vomitar.

- Eu pulo esta parte da negociação. – Disse o assessor, divertindo-se. – Vou avisar a arrumadeira que está tudo bem, e que ela pode ir dormir. Comigo talvez...

Steve retirou-se e Jeffrey continuou.

- Como eu dizia, não farei nada que não queiram. – O dono da mansão começou a alisar o braço de Jensen, que ficou incrédulo.

Jared esqueceu-se pela primeira vez do pânico que sentia por estar preso, e mordeu o lábio inferior com raiva.

- O que foi garoto? Não os mantive presos aqui à toa, não se façam de ingênuos. Somos todos adultos! – Disse Jeffrey. – Se fossem dois ladrõezinhos feiosos embaixo dos capuzes, já estariam no xadrez... Que surpresa eu tive quando vi seu rosto, Jensen...

Jeffrey se aproximou da orelha dele.

- Sabia que eu tinha o maior tesão por você quando o via andar por esses gramados? Eu não sei o nome de nenhum outro segurança, porque nenhum deles consegue ser como você...

- Eu era tão especial que me mandou embora... – Disse Jensen, pouco se importando em revelar a Jared que não havia saído do emprego por vontade própria.

Jeffrey apenas sorriu, e Jensen continuou.

- Estamos quite. Você me demitiu e eu invadi sua casa. Não devemos mais nada um ao outro. Nos deixe ir embora.

- Deixá-los ir? Pela sua lógica, sua dívida está paga, e eu poderia até considerar... Mas a dele não está. – Jeffrey indicou Jared. – Se quer tanto sair daqui, eu o liberarei. Mas ele ficará.

- Jensen... Jensen, pelo amor de Deus! Não me deixe aqui! – Jared recomeçou a tremer, voltando a entrar em pânico.

- Eu nunca iria embora sem você, Jared! Você sabe disso! – Jensen reforçou.

- Temos um acordo então? Eu solto as amarras, mas vocês ficarão neste quarto do pânico. Ninguém os ouvirá do lado de fora, e aqui tem tudo o que precisarão. Não tentem dar uma de espertos. Conseguiram entrar, mas jamais sairão, a menos que eu permita. Contratarei o dobro de seguranças, e se os pegarem, ficarão presos pelo resto da vida.

Jensen viu com desgosto que Jeffrey usava o pavor de Jared como um trunfo para ameaçá-los.

- Por quanto tempo ficaremos aqui? – Perguntou o loiro, vencido.

- Não está em condições de exigir prazo Jensen. – Respondeu Jeffrey.

- Estou sim, porque ainda tenho escolhas, lembra? Se ficarmos mais tempo aqui do que ficaríamos na cadeia, vou considerar o xadrez como melhor opção. – Disse Jensen, vendo Jared arregalar os olhos.

- Ok... Um ano. – Jeffrey sentou-se elegantemente e cruzou as pernas.

- Não... – Jared reclamou fracamente, entre as lágrimas.

- É muito justo. Terão todo o conforto possível, e só terão que me agradar um pouco. Qual é! Sabem quantos lá fora morreriam para ter um pouco de mim? Vou ficar ofendido se preferirem passar, talvez, oito anos na cadeia a passarem um ano prazeroso comigo!

Depois de alguns segundos refletindo, Jensen constatou que estavam sem saída. Olhou para Jared com carinho.

- Eu te amo... – Sussurrou para ele, e voltou a olhar para Jeffrey. – Aceitamos a proposta.

Jeffrey sorriu satisfeito.

- Vou soltá-los para que tomem um banho. Só sendo muito gostosos para eu ignorar que estão fedendo a lixo. A propósito, haverá um segurança na porta daquela lixeira a partir desse momento, caso lhes interesse saber.

_**Continua...**_

_**PS:**__ Esse Steve é Steve Carlson. Por razões minhas._

_**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS**_

**CLAUDIA**

Que fofa você! Só não libero spoilers porque absolutamente TODOS eles estão ligados ao último capítulo! Não quero fazer você perder o interesse! Eu tenho dado um senso se justiça, moderado ao Jensen, se dependesse do que eu acho que essas "vitimas" mereciam,eles estariam ferrados kkkk! Jared salvador de passarinho! Precisa dar uma atenção a um específico que quer freqüentar um lugarzinho! Hum, não mudei coisinhas com relação ao que os aguarda nessa mansão não rs! Beijos, obrigada pelo lindo review, querida!

**LULUZINHA**

Viu como saiu rápido o capítulo dessa vez? Nossos bandidos gostam de grana, mas eles não são tão malvados, né? Aprontam com uns e outros, com quem consideram merecer alguma "justiça"... E claro, guardam lá seus segredinhos. Afinal, o Jensen mentiu sobre o assalto à loja de doces. A real intenção dele era dar umas porradas no Sheppard. Agora entre com eles na mansão Morgan e veja o que os aguarda lá hehe! Ah, amo seus palpites! Beijos!

**LARISSA**

A diferença do Jensen para o Robin Hood é que ele rouba dos ricos para dar (a cauda) pro Jared rsrs! Pelo menos até agora eles têm se dado bem. Bom, os meninos merecem, né? Eles não são bem bandidos malvados e tal... Basta saber o que a mansão do Morgan reserva para eles! Beijos, lindinha!

**MARY**

Espertinha, se tocou rapidinho que o Jensen tinha que manter o dedo longe do botão para conseguir alguma coisa na cama com o Jared kkkk!Mais assustada ainda por você ter vibrado com a lição do Sheppard. Eu achava que você era tão doce hehe! Devo admitir que eles ficam sequissi de justiceiros. Será que vão ter que mudar o comportamento com o Jeffrey Morgan? Hum, você leu certo! Olha o homem aí, conforme prometido! Beijos!

**EVE**

Calma aí, loira... Você não sabia mesmo que o Jared é super libertador de passarinho? Ele só não libera o donut! E pare de ser pessimista em achar que uma hora eles vão se estrepar na vida de bandidos hehe! Eu gosto desses justiceiros! Bom... Tá certo que eles pegam grana dos outros, mas... Enfim, pode ficar especulando que eu gosto! Sei que foi sua mente slasher que palpitou sobre o caso entre Jensen e Jeffrey, hummm...! Beijos!

**TAH-P**

Lindinha! Acho que nutrimos o mesmo sentimento pelos bandidos. Eles pegam graninha alheia, mas nenhuma das vítimas é uma florzinha que se cheire NE?E eles até têm lá suas discussões, mas não duram muito. E a declaração foi só para reforçar que bandidos também amam hehehe! Oh sim, a mansão é a do Jeffrey! Entrar nem foi tão difícil! Beijão, querida!

**CASSGIRL**

Você mereceu o aumento, e ainda terá 13º! Oh, não roube minha piada de o Jensen roubar dos ricos e dar para o pobre kkkkkk! Enquanto essa não liberação do Jared continuar, só resta a ele dar mesmo! O Sheppard aqui está bem Crowley, não? E tal como o demônio, merecia boas porradas. E o Jensen achou que podia invadir qualquer lugar sem ser pego. Jeffrey prova que não hehe! Beijos, linda!

**PATRICIA**

Oi, linda! Bem-vinda! Não mudei o avatar não, mas o que importa é que você me achou de novo rsrs! Também prefiro, particularmente, o Jared passivo. Mas tenho que fazer como a história pede, não posso escrever sempre da mesma forma para todas as histórias, que exigem situações diferentes. Até porque existe uma razão para ele negar a se entregar para o Jensen. Obrigada por ter lido todos os capítulos e comentado! Preciso lembrá-la de que fica meio difícil colocar muito açúcar numa fic onde o par romântico são dois bandidos. O relacionamento é mais prático do que açucarado, e o que quer que tenha havido com o Jared será revelado! Beijos!

**GABI**

Querida, ainda dá tempo de desistir da defesa desses dois, porque você não poderá compactuar no tribunal com o que eles andam fazendo às vítimas kkkk! Que situação difícil! Espero que você possa ter mais folgas nessa correria de fim de ano, pelo menos para poder escrever um pouco, e claro, ler sobre a dupla sensação também rs! Beijão, e obrigada por vir.

**LENE**

Oi minha lindinha! Dá um aperto no peito até em mim, porque essa vida que os meninos levam, cedo ou tarde alguma coisa acontece. E acabo ficando com pena, apesar de serem bandidos! Deu tudo errado nesse assalto, veremos agora o que vai acontecer com eles! Beijão.

**CARLA**

Carlinha linda! Por incrível que pareça conheço pais como o Sheppard que sempre acreditam nos de fora antes de acreditar nos filhos! É dose, né? Nossos meninos poderiam até passar por justiceiros às vezes, mas o fato é que eles gostam de grana, mas só roubam de quem tem rs! Agora esfriou um pouquinho aqui também, querida. Detesto verão, prefiro o tempo frio mesmo! Beijão.

**KALINE**

O Jared não rouba de pobres, mas também não dá para eles rsrs! Essa é a mansão onde o reinado deles nas ruas vai ser interrompido. Confesso que não é de meu gosto vê-los se dar mal. Torcer para bandidos vê se pode kkk? Mas estou torcendo desta vez! Há muito a ser revelado ainda, agüenta firme! Beijos!

**ROSE**

Ambos gostam de grama mas têm seus princípios rsrs! Acabamos torcendo por eles! São adoráveis, tanto que você já está no aguardo de mais roubos kkkk! Morri! Beijos!

**SOL**

Me acabei com seu review, amadinha! Aquela de libertar as pregas da gaiola foi para morrer de rir! Nem imagino o quanto você está aí morrendo de dó do Jared, né? Querendo pegar no colo e tal... Só digo que muitas vítimas merecedoras dos castigos Ackles estarão livres depois que eles entraram nessa mansão. Eles não foram para a cadeia, mas veremos o que os espera na mansão, já que foram pegos. Ah lindinha, coloquei o ciuminho do Jensen de propósito, eu sei que você adora rs! Beijão,doçura!

**THE MRS PADACKLES**

Hehehe se eu te disser que qualquer spoilerzinho, por menor que seja, está ligado ao final da história, você acredita? Não é maldade minha, mas quero te segurar aqui até o fim, né? Fica aí tentando descobrir o que o Jensen é afinal... Um policial, um bandido, um policial bandido que faz justiça com as próprias mãos,um safado doido por grana e por cauda kkkk? Aposto nesta última! Beijão, linda!

**TOTOSAY**

Longe de querer instigar a violência, mas se eu pego um pai sem vergonha como esse Sheppard, eu daria um couro no veio! Sorte que o Jensen fez isso kkkk! Beijos!

**ELISE**

Ai, linda eu tive tanta aflição e raiva do Crowley na cena do dedinho! Que judiação rs! Oh bicho malvado! Eu tinha o personagem em mente, mas depois da cena do Crowley fiz questão de usar o Sheppard aqui rsrs! Eu posso dizer que você tem palpites maravilhosos! Também, ficwriter experiente e cheia de imaginação, eu não esperaria outra coisa! Nossa,a Soninha já está escrevendo outra fic? Não me vejo postando em outro lugar.O melhor site que já encontrei para isso é o fanfiction. Parece complicado no começo, mas depois que pega o jeito vai que vai! Beijos, linda!

**JESS**

Lindíssima Jess! Posso ver que você adorou o Jared chorão e kagado de medo! Eu me derreto muito com seus reviews! Porque a gente brinca, mas eu fico super feliz que note os momentos de romance, lemon, tragédia, mistério, ação... Não vou me equiparar nunca aos mistérios que você propõe em suas fics, você é uma especialista rsrs! Mas eu faço a tentativa! E também gosto muito da sua dosagem nos lemons. Você coloca quando é preciso, e embora O Professor tenha tido vários, era este o tema e o propósito daquela fic que nos marcou. Sempre coerente! Obrigada por ter vindo, te adoro! Beijos.

**RUGILA**

Oi minha querida! O pessoal ficou bem encucado com essa recusa do Jared em ser o passivo. E aposto que a pena pelo moreno aumentou um bocado com esse capítulo rsrs! Os mistérios serão esclarecidos ou em doses pequenas, ou todo de uma vez. Ainda não sei! Espero que continue comigo para ver! Beijão!

**NINA**

Olá Nina! Seja bem-vinda! Gostei muito que te3nha tocado no assunto sobre o pânico que o Jared sente em imaginar-se preso. Eu já tinha escrito esta cena quando você mandou seu lindo review. E usou a palavra certinha! Pânico. E realmente, ele curtiu o dedo do Jensen, então é bom começar a se explicar pro loiro porquê não reveza a situação aí rsrs! Eu realmente me diverti escrevendo as cenas das lições que eles davam nas vítimas, mas alguns acharam que fui meio cruel kkkk! Obrigada por suas palavras, torço para que a história continue te interessando. Grande beijo!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 06**

- Cara... Que comparsa mais covarde você foi arranjar! – Jeffrey olhava com desgosto para Jared, que acabara de ser solto, assim como Jensen.

O moreno estava agora irritado, e olhava o dono da mansão com raiva. Impossível dizer que era o mesmo homem que chorava como uma criança há alguns minutos.

Jeffrey abriu uma porta silenciosa do closet, retirando duas toalhas felpudas lá de dentro. Os bandidos cochichavam alguma coisa quando ele se virou.

- Podem falar alto. Inclusive sobre planos de fuga. Qualquer coisa que possam pensar será inútil, então não tem importância chegar ao meu conhecimento. Não ficarei magoado. – Jeffrey se aproximou deles. – Mas eu devo avisar que se atentarem contra minha vida ou integridade física, Steve está orientado a dar ordens claras ao batalhão lá fora.

- Então cuidado para não fazer com que a gente prefira a morte. – Jared disse de forma insolente, e Jeffrey sorriu.

- Eu nunca mandaria mata-los, Jared! Seria um desperdício. Mandá-los para a cadeia com as pernas baleadas já me deixaria satisfeito. Eu apenas não _quero_ que isso aconteça com pernas como estas... – Jeffrey disse com a voz rouca, alisando a perna de Jensen, que retesou.

- Vão mesmo ficar me olhando como se eu fosse um lobo mau doido para comer menininhas indefesas? Eu juro que não toco um dedo em vocês se quiserem desistir do nosso acordo! Neste caso, eu vou buscar alguns dos vários gorilas de terno lá fora e peço para fazer-lhes companhia até a chegada da viatura.

Os bandidos não se manifestaram, e Jeffrey os olhou vitorioso, entregando-lhes as toalhas.

- Vocês podem não estar incomodados com esse cheiro horrível, mas eu estou. O banheiro é logo ali. – Jeffrey indicou uma porta, dentro do próprio quarto em que estavam. – Nos armários encontrarão tudo o que precisarão.

Os bandidos se viraram para caminhar até o banheiro, e Jeffrey os chamou de volta.

- Quero as roupas dos dois. Impregnadas com seus DNAs de invasores, para eu guardar durante um ano. Andem, aqui. – Jeffrey indicou o chão, perto de seus pés, e os dois se entreolharam hesitantes. – Olhem, melhor do que saber que vocês não têm nada que eu mesmo não tenha, é saber que verei o que tentam esconder com certa frequência por um bom tempo.

Jeffrey indicou o chão novamente, e os bandidos começaram a se despir com timidez, começando pela jaqueta preta. Sob o olhar atento e guloso do dono da mansão, tiraram a camisa, calça e meias pretas, jogando-as onde o homem havia indicado.

- Certamente não tomarão banho de cueca. Vocês não estão participando de nenhum reality show... Andem, tirem.

Resignado, Jensen tirou sua cueca rapidamente, e jogou-a onde estava o restante das roupas, sorrindo para Jeffrey e abrindo os braços, expondo totalmente seu corpo.

- Era o que queria ver? Será que já posso ir tirar esse cheiro ou vai me agarrar assim mesmo?

Hipnotizado, Jeffrey passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Falta você. – Disse para Jared, que ainda mantinha a peça no corpo. – Mas não tenha pressa... – Jeffrey continuava olhando para Jensen, que notou a ereção dele dentro da calça.

- Anda Jared. Mostra logo o pau pra esse cara. Assim ele goza e a gente pode ir tomar banho em paz. – Disse o loiro.

Irritado, Jared praticamente imitou os movimentos de Jensen, olhando de forma afrontosa para Jeffrey.

- Será que agora podemos? – Perguntou, indicando o banheiro.

- Oh sim... Tenho meses pela frente, posso muito bem perder alguns minutos. – Jeffrey disse com a voz rouca de desejo.

- Se tem meses pela frente, então pode esperar algumas horas. Esse cheiro não vai sair tão fácil. – Disse Jensen, seguindo para o banheiro após chamar Jared, segurando-o pelo braço.

Ouviram o milionário gemer, sabendo que estava de olho em seus traseiros nus.

Ao passarem da porta, viram que havia uma enorme hidro no banheiro espaçoso e limpo, também branco. Mas estavam nervosos demais para notarem qualquer luxo ou conforto, e Jensen tratou de ligar o chuveiro, após pegar sabonete e xampu na gaveta do armário.

Jared logo entrou no box para dividir o espaço com ele.

- Vem aqui... – Jensen o chamou para um abraço, e logo estava com o namorado colado ao seu corpo.

- Vamos sair dessa, Jensen...

- Vamos sim. Daqui a um ano se esse safado cumprir com o que disse. – Respondeu Jensen desanimado.

- Tem que haver outra forma! Sei que tem contatos na polícia, Jensen! Se conseguir estender a proteção a mim, eu dou toda minha parte da grana a quem te protege, mesmo que eu fique zerado, cara! – Jared pediu aflito, mas Jensen suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mogan não estava mentindo quando disse que eu poderia considerar morto meu melhor contato na polícia...

- _Mais uma coisa Ackles... _- Jensen se lembrou do que lhe disse Jake Abel há um tempo, antes que saísse da sala. – _Não se meta com pessoas conhecidas do público. Se envolver publicidade, não poderei te ajudar. Não adianta me foder, porque não estará ao meu alcance. Estou avisando agora para não me cobrar isso depois, porque esta cláusula não está no nosso acordo!_

- Jensen? – Jared estalava os dedos em frente ao rosto do namorado, tirando-o de suas lembranças. – Qual é o problema Jensen? Está me parecendo que você não tem a menor vontade de sair daqui! Está querendo dar pro Morgan, é isso?

- Ora, cale a boca! É por sua culpa que estamos aqui, se quer saber! _Você_ sugeriu a merda desse lugar! – Jensen esbravejou.

- Minha culpa? Faz parecer que eu trouxe você amarrado! Você _concordou _Jensen!

- Concordei porque você andava um porre de uns tempos pra cá! Reclamando de todos os lugares que eu escolhia! Achando pouca toda a grana que conseguíamos! – Jensen disse irritado.

- Grana que acabava em uma semana, e que nos obrigava a expor a cara em outro assalto logo depois!

- Eu preferia mil vezes expor a cara uma vez por semana a um bando de desconhecidos bem sucedidos e não ser pego! Além do mais, ainda tínhamos a grana dos diamantes e do assalto em que você se meteu no Colorado. Ficou um mês pra trazer aquela grana! Cheguei a pensar que estava morto ou que tinha me deixado! Mas era pouco pra você... Você queria a grana dessa mansão, e olha onde estamos agora!

- Nós vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui antes que esse homem transe com a gente... – Disse Jared de cabeça baixa, passando sabonete pelo corpo de forma lenta e triste.

- Se não notou, esse homem vai querer transar com a gente daqui a cinco minutos! E eu _ainda _não faço a menor ideia de como sair daqui! – Disse Jensen.

- Não transe com ele, Jensen... – Pediu o moreno.

Jensen segurou o rosto dele com carinho.

- Essa ideia não me agrada, e você sabe. Mas tem outra que me agrada ainda menos. É a de ver você numa cadeia depois do que vi hoje. – Disse o loiro, e Jared virou o rosto. – O que foi aquilo, Jared? Você sempre soube que podíamos ser pegos. Sabia dos riscos.

- Você também, Jensen. E o fato de você agir com sangue frio diante da situação não significa que seu medo é menor que o meu.

- _Mocinhas! Saiam logo dessa água, eu volto daqui a vinte minutos para passar um comunicado!_ – Os bandidos ouviram a voz de Steve à porta.

Jensen suspirou e desligou o chuveiro.

Abraçou o namorado e beijou-o intensamente na boca.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, lembre-se de que faz parte da nossa sobrevivência.

- Eu sei Jen... – Jared retribuiu o beijo.

Secaram-se e foram para o quarto. Ao abrir o closet, descobriram que tudo que havia lá eram roupas de cama, toalhas e cuecas. Muitas cuecas. Olharam um para o outro e continuaram procurando, mas não encontraram nada, além disso.

Pontualmente, Steve abriu a porta depois de vinte minutos.

- Mas que merda... Nada na vida é de graça! Ganho bem, mas tenho que ver _isso._ – Fez uma careta ao vê-los só de cueca.

- Então arranje roupas para nós! Só temos isso para vestir. – Disse Jensen.

- Eu adoraria, mas o Jeffrey disse que não precisarão de roupas, e que foi generoso demais em arranjar-lhes cuecas.

- Cara como vamos aguentar o frio? – Jared reclamou.

- Aumentem a temperatura. – O assessor mostrou um regulador de temperatura, e aumentou o aquecimento no quarto. – Sugiro que botem abaixo de zero quando Jeffrey resolver dar uma trepadinha com vocês, porque irão suar!

Steve foi até a porta do banheiro, abrindo-a.

- Entrem aqui novamente, e fiquem quietos. Só saiam quando eu avisar. Chamei um pessoal para troca essas camas.

Os bandidos então voltaram para o banheiro com cara feia, mas sem reclamar. Já tinham compreendido que era inútil. Alguns minutos depois, o assessor informou que já podiam sair.

Havia agora, no lugar das duas camas de solteiro, uma confortável cama king size.

- Poderão aproveitar para dormir depois do almoço. Porque acho que não conseguirão dormir pela madrugada.

Steve riu e abriu uma portinha, de onde tirou um carrinho com alimentos dispostos em vários recipientes metálicos.

- Jeffrey saiu para cumprir a agenda do dia, e só voltará à noite. Afinal, ele trabalha. Não é um ladrãozinho safado que acha que tirar a grana dos outros é uma profissão.

- Ah, claro... Morgan é um cara que vive unicamente do próprio suor, não é? – Ironizou Jensen. – Não é segredo entre os seguranças que ele mantém um bocado de atividades ilícitas paralelas, mas o nome dele não figura em lugar nenhum. E obviamente você tira uma boa fatia disso.

Steve o encarou surpreso, mas sorridente.

- O que você _acha_ sobre essas suspeitas infundadas pouco nos importa Ackles. Se quiser, prove o que diz daqui a um ano.

- Não me interessa como ganham dinheiro. Apenas pare de dizer que existe uma vítima entre nós, porque ninguém aqui é inocente.

- Desejo concedido Ackles. Não terei que vê-los com muita frequência mesmo... Só vim avisá-los que vocês terão água à vontade, e sempre que ouvirem a campainha, significa que deixei a refeição, que pegarão abrindo esta mesma porta. – Steve indicou a portinha que acabara de abrir para pegar o carrinho. – Nada de telefone, nada de internet, nem televisão. Se quiserem livros, e duvido muito que queiram... Podemos arranjar.

Steve dirigiu-se à porta de saída.

- Preciso avisar que ninguém os ouve do lado de fora? Ninguém tem a menor ideia de que estão aqui. A Sol ganhou uma boa grana por colocar os invasores da casa do patrão na cadeia. Pelo menos foi o que dissemos a ela. E é pra lá que irão de verdade se não cooperarem.

O assessor piscou em deboche e saiu, deixando os bandidos sozinhos. Jensen suspirou e se dirigiu ao carrinho de comida, colocado ao lado da pequena mesa com quatro cadeiras, no canto do quarto.

- Venha, Jared. Vamos tomar café.

- Não consigo pensar em comida, Jensen... E muito me estranha que você consiga.

- Acho que em algum momento dessa longa estadia você vai sentir fome.

O loiro abriu as tampas dos recipientes e fez uma careta.

- Pelo visto é melhor eu não sentir fome mesmo. Porque isso nunca será suficiente para mata-la! – Jared olhou o que haviam lhes trazido para o café da manhã.

Café, adoçante, leite desnatado, torradas, manteiga, gelatina, suco de frutas e queijo branco.

- Droga... Num lugar como esse eu esperava bem mais! – Reclamou Jensen. – Vamos nos virar com o que tem, e falamos com o Morgan mais tarde sobre isso.

- Acha que o Morgan vai querer conversar quando vier aqui? – Questionou Jared, rindo de forma sarcástica.

- Não sei Jared... Não sei mais de nada.

Jensen passou manteiga em uma torrada e viu que aquilo estava realmente bom. Ou a fome era maior do que imaginava. Em minutos, já não havia mais nada nos recipientes. Até mesmo o moreno se entregou à refeição.

Ficaram igualmente desanimados nas demais refeições do dia. Sempre bem feitas, mas em pequena quantidade e com pouco sabor.

Haviam dormido a tarde toda. Talvez pelo tédio, talvez para não pensarem em nada enquanto Jeffrey não aparecesse. Uma forma de adiar o inevitável.

Não tinham a menor noção de hora. Podia ser nove da noite ou uma da manhã quando o milionário apareceu com seu melhor sorriso. Vestia um roupão bastante fino, e exalava um perfume maravilhoso.

- Espero que não tenha faltado nada a meus ilustres hóspedes na minha ausência. – Disse ele, sentando-se na cama, onde os outros dois estavam.

- Já que perguntou, faltou um pouco de gosto na comida que têm nos trazido. Mas acho que mesmo que tivesse gosto, não sentiríamos. É tão pouca que não daria tempo. - Reclamou Jared, e Jeffrey sorriu.

- É o suficiente para não estragarem esses corpos enquanto estiverem presos aqui.

- Você só pode estar brincando! É isso o que vamos comer durante um ano? – Jensen perguntou incrédulo.

- Abriremos exceções às vezes. Assim eu zelo pela saúde bem estar de vocês. – Jeffrey lançou um olhar guloso para o loiro.

- Você não está preocupado com nosso bem estar, cara! – Jensen deu um sorriso torto.

- Mas claro que estou! Tanto que até procurei um jeito de justificar suas ausências às suas famílias, e descobri que não tenho com que me preocupar. Puxei sua ficha de ex empregado Jensen, e descobri que sua família mora no Canadá, não é? Soube que mal tem contato com eles. Já você, _Jared Padalecki_... Me deu um pouco mais de trabalho. Foi preciso desembolsar uma grana para que o exame de DNA usando um fio do seu cabelo saísse rapidinho do "forno" e pudéssemos identifica-lo. Mas valeu à pena saber que ninguém o procurará. Lares adotivos durante uma boa parte da vida, não é?

Jensen olhou para o namorado. Não sabia que Jared não tinha pais, ou ignorava seus paradeiros.

- Não há ninguém no seu caminho. Não precisará promover nenhuma matança. – Jared sorriu, acompanhado por Jeffrey.

- Ora Jared... Só há uma coisa que eu quero muito matar agora. Esse desejo dentro de mim...

Jeffrey se ajoelhou na cama, e ficou cara a cara com Jensen. O loiro admitia se tratar de um homem muito bonito. Mas nada sentia por ele. Apenas por Jared, ali ao lado.

- Sem beijo, Morgan... – Jensen disse com a voz rouca quando Jeffrey se aproximou ainda mais de sua face, embora não tenha desviado o rosto.

- Faremos coisas muito mais íntimas que um beijo, Jensen. – Disse Jeffrey, encostando o corpo ao dele, alisando seu rosto.

Jensen sentia o membro duro dele em sua pele. O publicitário não vestia cueca, e involuntariamente, sentiu seu próprio membro endurecer.

- Sexo não é mais íntimo que um beijo. Nunca será. – Disse Jensen, deixando escapar um gemido quando Jeffrey alisou sua ereção por cima da cueca.

- Então beije mecanicamente. Da mesma forma que fará sexo comigo. – Jeffrey encostou seus lábios aos de Jensen, que permitiu a passagem de sua língua, mas não repetiu o movimento dele com a sua.

- Aonde vai, Jared? – Jeffrey o segurou pelo braço quando ele tentou levantar da cama, irritado.

- Dar privacidade. – Respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Você é uma peça do quebra cabeça. Não pode faltar, senão o jogo ficará incompleto. – Disse Jeffrey, deitando Jensen suavemente na cama de lado, colando-se às costas dele, beijando-as.

Jensen estava entregue, e não conseguia disfarçar. Gemia ao sentir a língua de Jeffrey em sua pele. O pênis dele em seu traseiro parecia querer atravessar o tecido de sua cueca.

- Quero que transe com o Jared enquanto transo com você. – Jeffrey disse ao seu ouvido, mordendo sua orelha de leve.

Jensen ficou tenso.

- Podemos trocar. Você pode ficar no meio e ter a nós dois. – Pediu o loiro.

- Boa sugestão, Ackles... Talvez um dia. Mas não hoje. – Jeffrey levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

- Jared... Você o ouviu... Eu não... Não posso fazer nada, eu... Eu não vou te machucar, prometo! – Disse Jensen, aflito.

Jared encostou-se às suas costas e esfregou-se a seu membro que voltou a despertar.

- Eu sei... Me dê prazer, Jensen. Estou te esperando. – Disse, colocando as mãos para trás e agarrando as nádegas do namorado.

- Mas... Você... Será mesmo meu hoje? – Jensen ainda não acreditava, e o moreno começou a baixar a cueca do namorado.

- Eu sempre fui seu. – Disse, virando o rosto para que o loiro o beijasse.

Sentiram a presença de Jeffrey na cama, que já estava nu, com o preservativo colocado.

- Eu não disse que podiam começar antes de eu chegar... – Disse beijando os ombros do loiro, que beijava o namorado na boca.

Jeffrey colocou uma camisinha, já fora da embalagem na mão de Jensen, que não perdeu tempo em vestir seu membro com ela.

O loiro sentiu o gel frio sendo cuidadosamente espalhado entre suas nádegas, numa massagem lenta e excitante.

- Não enfia no garoto a seco. Seja generoso. – Jeffrey sussurrou no ouvido do loiro ao estender o pote de lubrificante, do qual Jensen se serviu. – Está gostando? - Jeffrey afundou um dedo com facilidade no corpo do ex empregado, que gemeu em resposta. - Então repita isso com ele.

Jensen estava totalmente desorientado com o prazer inesperado. Tanto que se não fosse o aviso do milionário, poderia facilmente ter tentado penetrar o moreno de imediato. Seu membro estava desesperado para ser acolhido.

Começou a massagear abertura do namorado com uma das mãos, e o membro dele com a outra, ouvindo-o gemer, sentindo-o endurecer em sua mão. Sorriu. Jared estava tão excitado quanto ele, e finalmente poderia entrar naquele corpo tão desejado, que estava totalmente entregue pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram. Tinha pressa. O medo de ele ter um surto fazia com que o preparasse rapidamente para recebê-lo.

Sentiu a cabeça do pênis do publicitário abrir passagem em seu corpo lentamente. O desconforto mal foi percebido. Havia um corpo à sua frente para possuir, e tinha consentimento para fazê-lo. Segurou o namorado pelo quadril ao começar a penetrá-lo, e ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

Tentou em vão parar o movimento. Aquele era o melhor lugar onde esteve em toda sua vida, e sentiu que poderia gozar antes mesmo de estar totalmente dentro dele. Mas Jeffrey começou a estoca-lo lentamente, e seu corpo fora empurrado de encontro ao do moreno, que o recebeu de uma só vez, fazendo ambos gritarem, com a respiração acelerada.

- Azar o seu se gozar antes, Ackles... Eu vou demorar. – Jeffrey disse ofegante ao loiro, sem interromper os movimentos.

Não sabia em qual sensação se concentrar com mais força. Se nas estocadas precisas de Jeffrey ou no corpo apertado que acolhia seu membro.

Por fim, Jeffrey passou a meter com mais força, gemendo mais alto, fazendo-o igualmente gemer e repetir o gesto com o namorado. Quando Jeffrey agarrou o membro de Jared e começou a massageá-lo com força, ouvindo a respiração dele acelerar, foi o sinal de que nenhum deles aguentaria muito mais tempo.

O milionário sentiu em sua mão um líquido viscoso e quente, no mesmo instante em que Jared sentiu o membro do loiro pulsar dentro de si. Jeffrey relutava em sair de dentro do loiro após gozar. Se pudesse, ficaria lá para sempre.

Passado o prazer, Jensen só queria ficar sozinho com seu namorado. Mas Jeffrey não parecia disposto a sair do quarto.

- Será que podemos ficar sozinhos agora?

- Você não precisava ser indelicado, Jensen. Vocês ficarão sozinhos. Não posso passar a madrugada inteira no quarto do pânico e chamar a atenção de algum empregado curioso.

Jeffrey vestiu o roupão. Deu um selinho em Jensen, piscou para Jared e se retirou.

O moreno permaneceu deitado na cama. Em silêncio, Jensen foi encher a hidro com água quente.

- Você vem? – O loiro perguntou carinhosamente ao namorado quando voltou ao quarto, estendendo-lhe a mão, que ele segurou.

Não disseram uma palavra. Jared encostou-se ao peito do loiro, que lhe acariciou os cabelos. Ficaram ali, juntos na água, sob uma luz fraca.

Jensen não sabia o que pensar. Devia sentir-se culpado por ter sentido tanto prazer. Culpado por aquele ter sido, sem dúvida, o melhor sexo de toda sua existência.

E no fundo agradecia por isso, porque seria penoso demais ser obrigado a enfrentar isso tudo durante um ano, se fosse uma sessão de tortura. Estava só começando, e estava com medo. Medo que Jeffrey não os libertasse ao fim de um ano. Medo de perder Jared quando tudo aquilo acabasse.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Jared quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu te amo. Não importa o que vai acontecer aqui, não se esqueça disso.

Jensen o abraçou mais forte e suspirou.

_**Continua...**_

_**INDICAÇÕES**_

_**Aproveito para fazer algumas indicações:**_

_**Diversão a Três – O Início**_

_Uma PWP escrita por MarySpn, Claudia Winchester, Ana Ackles e eu, postada no perfil da Mary, pra quem curte safadeza pura._

_** www. fanfiction s/8746053/1/ Divers%C3%A3o-a-Tr%C3%AAs-O-in%C3%ADcio **_

_**A nova autora Follow Miss Padasexy**_

_Ela é simplesmente sensacional, e vem produzindo fics de excelente qualidade. Recomendo muito!_

_** www. fanfiction u/4176054/ Follow-Miss-Padasexy**_

**Breakfast at Fairmont da ShiryuForever94 – Categoria Personagem Real**

Muito s aqui conhecem a autora e sabem que especialmente no que diz respeito a essa categoria, ela é excelente. Recomendável sempre.

** www. /s/8776390/1/**** Breakfast-at-Fairmont**

**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS**

**CLAUDIA**

Agora que vc sabe quase tudo da fic, me sinto bem boba e insegura, sem saber se vai ficar bom! Mas sobre o Jeffrey "usufrutar" os corpinhos ali, o que você achou? Que alguém os teria preso num quartinho e não aproveitaria? Beijos!

**KALINE**

Que tarefa cruel escolher entre cadeia e mansão, com os cuidados do Jeffrey rsrs! Se bem que o Jeffrey não me inspira essa tara (longe de ser pretensiosa!)... Acho que o Jared envergonhou todo mundo no capítulo anterior! Beijos.

**CARLA**

Oi querida! De algum jeito os moços terão que resolver este problema rsrs! Tenho planos com relação ao tempo de permanência, vamos ver se vc acertou esta! Aqui está um calor infernal e insuportável até para quem gosta do verão! Imagine para quem odeia, como eu rsrs Beijos, querida!

**THA-P**

Linda! Primeiro de tudo, muito grata pelo aviso sobre a contradição no capítulo! Eu tinha feito inicialmente portas abertas, e estava cheia de pressa para postar, pois já tinha dado meu horário para voltar a trabalhar, e acabei não revisando. Obrigada mesmo! Eu sei que vc espera que o Jared se arrependa por ter regulado a cauda kkkk! Eu também amaria vê-lo se arrepender, se em entende. Por que será que o Steve despertou antipatia da galera? Malvadas vocês, coitado! Só sei que o Jeffrey não tem boas intenções. Ou tem? Depende do ponto de vista da slasher que lê rs! Beijos, flor.

**ROSE**

Eu não deixaria nossos bandidos cumprirem pena na mansão de um velhinho feio e impotente né rsrs? Senão não rolaria safadeza hehehe! No colo do Jeffrey, acho que fica bem mais fácil! A vítima se deu muito bem! Capturar ladrões deliciosos assim faz valer até dar alguma coisinha a eles após o cumprimento da pena! Beijos!

**NINA**

Oi Nina! Sempre respondo a quem teve o trabalho e consideração de dispor seu tempo a favor do autor. Fora que, seus reviews são maravilhosos, adoro! Impossível ter raiva desses bandidos, né? Agora, se eles se deram mal no assalto à mansão eu já não sei kkkk! Tem motivos para o Jared ter todos esses chiliques em relação a se ver preso e também sobre não ceder a cauda. E olha só os leitores visualizando safadeza logo que viram esses três juntos na mansão, pervertidos rsrs! Tem um bocado de coisas para serem esclarecidas ainda, flor. Tomara que você goste de tudo que tenho em mente! Beijos!

**LULUZINHA**

Querida! O Jeffrey só queria aqueles homens ali com ele, até esqueceu que eles vieram de uma lixeira cheia de baratas kkkk! Enfrentar todo o fedor para dar errado o assalto, coitados! Ainda não sabemos se deu errado, afinal, há uma proposta ali, né? Ou cai no colo do Jeffrey, ou cai atrás DAS GRADES. Hum... Tem mesmo que pensar qual delas aceita? Beijão, linda!

**EVE**

Ainda vou morrer pelas suas mãos. Mais precisamente por seus dedos (olha a merda que está pensando, hein!), porque cada vez que você digita, eu me acabo de rir aqui! Preconceito com o Jared por ser frouxo, viu? Vc nem sabe se ele é apertadinho, tá? E apesar de remar contra a maré da maioria, estarei ao seu lado na balança do T-zão. Jeffrey não equivale a uma pena montada nela rsrs! Curtiu a reviravolta flor? Vc não viu nada! Ok, ok... Pobre de mim tentando angariar leitores! Beijos, linda!

**LARISSA**

O Jeffrey foi claro, para não ir pro xilindró iam ter que agradá-lo hehehe! Oh, a mulherada nem gostou da punição que o mais velho tinha em mente para obter favores sequissuais, né? Esse Steve é uma pecinha chata e necessária para a fic! E muito idiota, já digo de antemão. Ele nem quis abusar dos bandidos gostosos, ora rs! Beijão, linda!

**PATRICIA**

Pelo menos não foram pegos por nenhum malvado sádico ao estilo aqueles de O Albergue kkkk! Aqui o Jeffrey quer carinho, coitado! E sequisso! Tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda, flor. Vamos ver se te agradará! Beijos!

**ANA**

Eu sei que vc não se importa nadinha com lemon a cada parágrafo! Mas nem foi o que achei mais engraçado! Pior foi você deduzir que o Jared sofreu abuso, até pelo pavor de ele ter ficado preso, e ter sentindo pena do loiro kkkk! Já espero isso de você! Mais interessante que isso, só vocês morrendo de pena e preocupação com a rosca do Jared! Ninguém se preocupa com a do loiro só porque ele libera fácil rsrs? Beijos!

**HERYKHA**

É, esse dia chegou rsrs! Eles achavam que nunca seria pegos? Não na minha fic kkk! Beijos.

**THE MRS PADACKLES**

Hum, você é a favor que mantenham escravos em sua residência, e ainda quer manter dois na sua? Saiba que sou totalmente contra! Mas em off podemos negociar esses escravos aí! Aceito o moreno, tá rsrs? Você escraviza o loiro! Beijos!

**MOPSY**

Oie, seja bem-vinda aqui! De repente a empregada lá os sentiu pelo faro mesmo hauhauha! Uma hora tinha que dar merda, mas até o Jensen ficou surpreso com a choradeira do Jared. Oh, que vergonha alheia! JDM apareceu cheio de más intenções, e quanto piores elas são, mais vibramos! :P Obrigada por ter comentado! Torço para que goste do que vem pela frente! Beijos.

**TAXXTI**

Fora os motivos de se encontrar nas terras do fim do mundo, achei que você esperaria para ver se JDM de fato daria apenas as caras ou outras partes do corpo por aqui hauhauha! Eu disse que ele ia gostar de bandidos dentro de casa! Os meliantes terão que indenizá-lo agora kkkk! Beijos!

**SOL**

Eu sempre vou amar esses reviews, fala sério! Essa revolta com o Jeffrey por estar lá, com a empregada por não ser cega, além de surda-muda kkkkkkkkk! E por fim, a raiva pelo papelão do Jared. Convenhamos, cadê a dignidade do ser? Paga de bandido e fica chorando depois? O Jensen é mais digno mesmo! E eu, que só consigo imaginar os J2 juntos? Agora são J3, porque aquele Steve não é chegado em traseiros masculinos kkkkk (será?). Todas se preocupam com o rabicó do Jared, que amor rsrs! Hum, você tocou num ponto muito legal, que não direi qual é hehehe! Beijos, linda!

**ELISE**

Oi, minha querida! Saudade de você, tudo bem? Morri de rir por imaginá-los de homem aranha kkkk! Só por causa da roupa coladinha, tenho certeza! Ui, você são desconfiadas hein? Como diz o Jensen, os empregados são sempre os principais suspeitos kkkk *chuta pedrinha*. Jared vai ter que parar de choradeira e mostrar serviço! Isso ou cana rs! Beijão, linda!

**GABI**

Oi linda! Acabaram as provas? Lembre-se que deves estudar nas férias de verão para defender esses bandidos aí, porque a coisa tá preta agora pro lado deles kkkk! Feliz que tenha gostado do que foi reservado a eles. Estavam todos achando que se safariam desta! Beijão!

**LENE**

Oi minha linda! As coisas complicaram para eles sim, mas fiquei feliz que você tenha observado uma coisa bem importante no capítulo anterior! E as coisas parecem mesmo estar sem saída para eles, sem possibilidades de fuga. E se fugirem, Jeffrey tem provas contra eles. Tadinhos, né? Beijos, linda!

**MARY**

Maryzinha *fangirliza geral*! Se você se sente dentro das minhas histórias, esteja convidada a participar dos planos safados do Jeffrey! Garanto que ele não está bem intencionado! Bem, há controvérsias... Talvez ele esteja MUITO bem intencionado, dependendo do ponto de vista rs! Obrigada, minha linda! Beijos!

**JESS**

Oi coisa linda! Eu morro duas vezes antes de bater no chão com seus reviews! Sei bem qual sua preferência com quem deve sofrer o abuso, por acaso bate com minha escolha kkkk! Realmente o Jared fez feio... Ainda se ele estivesse preso ao estilo "O Albergue", eu respeitaria o pavor. Mas era só o Jeffrey cheio de tesão rsrs! E o Jensen de fato já foi mais esperto. Mas o amor é cego, burro e outras coisitas mais que deixam as pessoas bobas! Beijos, linda!


	7. Chapter 7

_Bom início de 2013 para vocês! Espero que assim continue durante todo o ano, e o próximo, e o próximo..._

_Próximo capítulo não demorará tanto. Está quase pronto. Terão um pouco mais da vida do Jensen nele._

_Beijos._

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Estava despertando lenta e deliciosamente. Será que havia sonhado que aquele assalto à mansão tinha dado errado, e que agora estavam presos? Talvez nunca tivessem sido capturados por Morgan e Steve, como dois amadores estúpidos!

Jensen sorriu, com os olhos fechados. Aquilo estava muito bom, mas precisava avisar a Jared que não iriam mais invadir mansão nenhuma. Até mesmo todo aquele prazer poderia esperar. Tinha medo de se esquecer do sonho horrível que teve, onde se submeteram a ser prisioneiros sexuais para não ir pra cadeia.

Sim... Estavam em casa, e Jared o estava acordando no meio da madrugada com um oral delicioso, caprichado, como gostava de fazer. Abriu os olhos lentamente, gemendo o nome dele.

Aos poucos, retomando a consciência, viu que havia mais duas pessoas ali com ele. Aquela não era a casa deles, era o maldito quarto do pânico da mansão de Morgan. E Jared dormia profundamente ao seu lado, de costas para ele.

A confusão mental em que se encontrava antes de despertar completamente o fez acreditar que aquela realidade nunca havia existido. Mas apesar de o quarto estar mal iluminado, podia identificar de forma muito nítida a realidade, representada pela boca de Jeffrey, que o chupava com extrema vontade. Como se Jensen fosse um prato caríssimo que precisasse ser saboreado cuidadosamente.

Decepcionado, Jensen tentou se levantar, mas Jeffrey colocou a mão em seu peito delicadamente. Com a outra, manteve a massagem em seu membro, para poder sussurrar-lhe.

- Viajarei daqui a pouco, Jensen. Vim apenas me despedir por alguns dias.

Jensen olhou para o namorado, que continuava dormindo, e Jeffrey voltou a lhe falar no ouvido.

- Não terei tempo para me despedir dele, infelizmente. Terei que ir assim que conseguir fazer você gozar.

O milionário o massageou com mais vigor, fazendo-o voltar a endurecer de imediato. Um gemido lhe escapou e Jeffrey sorriu. Com um olhar sacana, tomou todo o seu membro com a boca.

Jensen sufocou um gemido, e voltou a olhar para Jared, que não se mexeu, para seu alívio. Jeffrey subia e descia com a boca, circulando a língua pela glande algumas vezes.

- Quer que eu goze? É isso que você quer? – Jensen perguntou em voz baixa.

- Oh sim... - Jeffrey confirmou com um gemido enquanto o sugava.

– Então toma isso!

Jensen segurou a cabeça dele e empurrou o quadril contra ele de uma forma quase bruta, no que ele gemeu novamente. Empurrava seu membro contra a garganta dele sem piedade, até finalmente gozar.

O gemido saiu mais alto do que gostaria quando Jeffrey continuou acolhendo seu membro com a boca, recebendo os jatos quentes até o fim.

Mesmo antes de normalizar a respiração, Jensen só queria que ele fosse embora, e torcia para que o tempo dele fosse realmente escasso como havia informado.

Jeffrey recolocou a cueca dele no lugar, e abaixou-se sobre ele para beijá-lo, mas Jensen virou o rosto.

- Não foi educado da sua parte, Jensen... Acabei de te dar um bocado de prazer. Um beijo é o mínimo que pode fazer por mim. – Disse o milionário, desapontado.

Jensen desvirou o rosto e deixou que ele tocasse seus lábios com os dele.

- Quando eu voltar, com muito mais tempo, vou exigir bem mais de você. – Jeffrey apertou a nádega dele, e lhe deu uma piscada antes de deixar o quarto.

Jensen se levantou e foi até o banheiro o mais rápido que pôde. Com as mãos no rosto, nem se lembrou que havia ligado a torneira. Estava perturbado demais. Tentou se olhar no espelho, e não conseguiu.

Molhou o rosto várias vezes. Queria tomar um banho, mas não pretendia acordar o namorado. Melhor para eles dois que Jared não soubesse o que acabara de acontecer ali. Fazia uma semana que Jeffrey não aparecia após ter transado com ele pela primeira vez. Apesar de ter soado um tanto estranha essa demora, Jensen agradeceu por isso. Chegou a pensar, com alívio, que ele não voltaria. Mas agora percebeu que provavelmente ele estava fora, a trabalho.

Limpou-se como pôde, e voltou para a cama silenciosamente, abraçando o namorado. Apesar da sensação ruim que tomou conta de seu corpo após o prazer, ficou aliviado por Morgan não ter tocado Jared aquela noite. Estava claro que o milionário estava inicialmente fissurado por Jensen, pois já nutria desejo por ele antes mesmo que o loiro invadisse sua casa.

Mas sabia que ele logo se sentiria igualmente atraído por Jared, que era tão bonito quanto ele. Afinal ainda tinham muito tempo de pena a cumprir. O abraçou mais forte, imaginando-o alheio ao que se passava naquela madrugada.

Não viu que os olhos dele estavam abertos, e que uma lágrima caiu e foi absorvida pelo travesseiro.

X – X – X

- Não vou me importar se quiser dar sua parte para mim. – Disse Jensen, devorando um apetitoso ensopado.

Jared, ao contrário de Jensen, detestava carne cozida.

- Só por isso dessa vez veio muita comida... – Jared suspirou, olhando para o prato com cara feia. – Pelo menos acertaram com você.

O moreno espetou uma cenoura com o garfo, mas desistiu de comer.

- Também não gosto de peixe, nem de brócolis, nem de um monte de coisas que têm trazido. Mas não podemos escolher, Jared.

O moreno acabou comendo. Mas ainda assim, deu metade da quantidade em seu prato para Jensen.

Como sempre, deixaram o carrinho com os pratos, copos, talheres e recipientes metálicos no carrinho para que Steve recolhesse. Acharam estranho quando a campainha tocou novamente minutos depois, informando que havia algo a receberem por trás da portinha.

- Não pode ser sobremesa... Eles não são bons assim com a gente. – Disse Jared, indo até a porta, abrindo-a.

Jensen soltou um palavrão quando viu que havia vassoura, rodo, balde, luvas, panos e produtos de limpeza.

- Além de tudo, esperam que façamos serviço de mulher aqui?

Jared segurou a vassoura, e olhou para dois pares de luvas de borracha amarelas.

- _Isso é serviço pra menina! – _O garoto de dez anos reclamou, recusando a vassoura que a mulher lhe estendia.

_- Isso é serviço para quem quer o abrigo limpo enquanto morar aqui, Billy. - _Respondeu a mulher, com cara feia.

_- Meu nome é Jared!_ – Reclamou menino.

_- Tanto faz. Se continuar com essa rebeldia, em um mês estará em outro abrigo, então seu nome é o que menos me importa. Por Deus, é seu quarto abrigo em seis anos, e duas famílias te devolveram nesse período! Você chegou há dois dias, e ao invés de tentar me agradar já está me enfrentando! _

_- Não sou idiota dona. Qualquer coisa é motivo para vocês se livrarem de uma criança. Não são seus filhos mesmo..._

_- Você está errado. Crianças que sabem se comportar estão aqui há anos. Em contrapartida... Crianças que ninguém suporta são largadas até mesmo pelos próprios pais. Como é o seu caso. – _A mulher sorriu maldosamente, e Jared manteve-se sério. – _Agora pegue essa vassoura e vá ajudar seus irmãos._

- _Esse bando de estranhos não são meus irmãos!_ – Contestou o garoto.

_- Enquanto estiver aqui, eles serão seus irmãos! Ou até que eles sejam adotados. Porque você certamente não será, Billy. Trate de se comportar! Você está crescendo rápido, e daqui a pouco não será aceito nem mesmo em abrigos._

Durante seis meses, Jared permaneceu no abrigo da Sra. Rhodes, até descobrir que ela recebia ajuda do Governo e doações mensais para mantê-lo em funcionamento. Inclusive verba para contratar empregados.

- _Se não quer fazer isso, eu te coloco para picar cebolas com as meninas!_ – Gritou a senhora Rhodes, quando o menino se recusou a encarar mais um dia de trabalho pesado para seu corpo frágil.

Quando o garoto mencionou o dinheiro que a dona do abrigo recebia, ela providenciou sua transferência para outro local, e então Jared entendeu que mesmo mudando a rádio, a música era sempre a mesma. E ficou lá até os catorze anos.

- ... não mesmo! Já não basta a pouca comida que nos trazem e colocar o corpo à disposição?

Jared percebeu que Jensen continuava reclamando.

- Esqueça isso, Jensen. Estava na cara que não mandariam alguém aqui para essa tarefa. Ninguém sabe que estamos aqui.

- Meus pais nunca me deixaram lavar nem um copo, Jared! Para eu não ficar afeminado... E agora vou ter que fazer faxina?!

- Seus pais estavam errados. Você virou uma bicha. – Jared brincou. – Não me importo em fazer isso, Jensen. Não precisa se preocupar.

Steve entrou sorridente no quarto.

- A bagunça que está aqui dá uma boa ideia do que devem fazer com todo esse material, _garotas_.

- Tive uma ótima ideia do que fazer com isso quando você entrou por essa porta. – Jensen sorriu com sarcasmo, apontando o cabo da vassoura para o assessor, que riu.

- Não, Jensen... Quem curte a prática são vocês. Eu não me importaria se quisessem transformar o lugar num chiqueiro. Mas esse é o ninho de amor do Jeffrey, e tenho certeza que ele gostará de encontra-lo limpo.

- Se não estiver limpo, talvez ele não queira mais vir aqui. – Disse Jared, com um sorriso torto.

- Receio que se Jeffrey não quiser mais vir aqui, também não terá razão para que permaneçam na casa. É interesse de vocês mantê-lo aceso durante um ano. O homem mal para no Estado, vocês ainda têm sorte!

- E por que não o acompanha nas viagens? Não é o assessor dele? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Ele arranjou um assessor temporário para acompanha-lo. Minha tarefa agora é ser babá de vocês. É mil vezes pior, mas ele está pagando três vezes mais.

- Podemos conversar sobre dinheiro, caso nos deixe ir embora da mansão, Steve. – Disse Jared, para espanto de Jensen.

Mas o assessor riu.

- O que me pagariam para deixa-los escapar provavelmente não chega perto do que ganharei em um ano vigiando vocês. Mas é bom saber que pretende subornar as pessoas, Jared. Cuidarei pessoalmente para que o único rosto que vejam durante suas estadias, fora o do Jeffrey, seja o meu. – Steve se virou para sair, e só parou ao chegar à porta. - Vocês têm duas semanas para deixarem esse quarto brilhando. Jeffrey chegará com muita saudade.

Depois que Steve foi embora, Jared sentiu um empurrão em seu ombro.

- Parabéns, Jared! Lição número 1: Se quiser comprar alguém, comece por baixo! Não vê que o cara está muito bem aos olhos do Morgan, e que não vai trair a confiança dele de jeito nenhum? O que te deu para dificultar ainda mais as nossas chances de sair daqui? Que burrice foi essa?

- Eu não chamaria de burrice, e sim de desespero, Jensen! Eu só quero sair daqui... – Jared abaixou a cabeça, e Jensen o puxou para um abraço.

- Eu também quero. Mas o desespero não pode nos empurrar a fazer idiotices. Somos mais espertos que isso.

Jared assentiu, e beijou o namorado com ternura. Ternura que logo se transformou em lascívia. Talvez por ser a primeira vez que tinham a certeza de que Morgan não estaria presente tão cedo, pois mesmo ele não aparecendo todas as noites, havia sempre a ameaça de que ele chegaria a qualquer momento, querendo seus corpos.

Dessa vez eram só eles dois. Steve também não tinha motivos para voltar.

Já não lembravam mais como era o amor com privacidade. Até o desejo tinha ficado para trás diante da reviravolta que houve em suas vidas. Não sabiam quando teriam aquela trégua novamente, e de repente até aquele quarto deprimente lhes pareceu perfeito.

Jensen se antecipou em tirar a cueca do moreno, prendendo-o embaixo de si.

- Eu quero você de novo. Não me negue Jared... Por favor... – O loiro pedia quase de forma suplicante. – Eu quero você...

O loiro chupou um de seus dedos e indicou despudoradamente o alvo de seu desejo, ouvindo o namorado gemer.

- Tem certeza? Você me quer mesmo, Jensen? – O moreno perguntou, olhando em seus lindos olhos verdes.

- Muito...

Jared então o ajudou a se livrar também de sua cueca, e enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura, fazendo o namorado sorrir. Mal podia acreditar que o possuiria novamente. Sem barreiras, sem um terceiro indesejado na cama com eles.

Jensen estava tão duro que se controlou para não gozar quando começou a massagear a abertura dele como o próprio membro, ouvindo-o pedir que o penetrasse.

- Coloca Jen... Coloca tudo!

- Ainda não... Oh Deus! Já vou colocar... Espere...

Apenas quando o loiro sentiu o pré gozo lambuzar a entrada do namorado, começou a forçar a passagem, vendo-o morder o lábio inferior.

- Calma... Vou pegar lubrificante na gaveta para ajudar. – Disse Jensen, fazendo menção a sair de cima dele, mas o moreno o puxou de volta.

- Continue... Enfia logo. – Pediu com a voz rouca.

Jensen então sorriu e continuou se empurrando para dentro dele lentamente. O moreno então puxou o quadril dele, fazendo com que o penetrasse de uma só vez, e ambos gritaram de prazer.

- Eu disse para enfiar logo... – Jared disse, beijando-o. – Aprenda a me obedecer.

- Oh... Eu podia ter gozado com isso, sabia? – Jensen gemeu.

- Faça demorar... Anda, mexa-se! – Pediu o moreno, e o loiro obedeceu prontamente.

Jamais haviam se beijado tanto e explorado tanto seus corpos durante o sexo como fizeram desta vez, ambos prolongando ao máximo o prazer. Gemendo durante um beijo ardente, acabaram gozando após uma estocada forte e profunda.

- Agora temos muito mais bagunça para limpar... – Jensen sorriu, arfando, ainda dentro dele, antes de beijá-lo.

- Ao menos vale à pena agora. – Jared retribuiu o beijo.

- Amanhã... – O loiro se deitou ao lado dele e o abraçou. – Só amanhã. Agora quero dormir com você.

Jared se aconchegou a ele. Mas ao contrário do namorado, não pegou rápido no sono.

"_Você é como aqueles donuts cheios de creme, Jared... Quando a gente vê, fica louco de vontade de comer. Mas logo enjoamos, e depois não queremos ver na nossa frente."_

Desde que ouviu isso de um ex namorado que o deixou, Jared jamais havia conseguido ceder ao maior desejo de Jensen. Tentou não levar essas palavras para a cama que dividia com ele, mas elas ecoavam fortes cada vez que iam transar.

""_Mas logo enjoamos..."_

Jensen era o relacionamento mais duradouro que já tivera, e até poucos dias atrás, não havia sido o passivo. Coincidência ou não, preferia não arriscar perde-lo.

Mas agora Jensen estava preso com ele. E continuaria preso por longos meses, em que não poderia larga-lo.

A ameaça maior agora era Morgan. Morgan desejava Jensen mais do que a ele. E podia oferecer outra vida ao loiro. O milionário estava munido de boas armas, e Jared não tinha nem mesmo roupas para vestir.

Abraçou o namorado mais forte, como se ele pudesse fugir dali no meio da madrugada.

_**Continua...**_

_**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS**_

**CLAUDIA**

Não sei se ri mais da bichona peluda afetada ou da maricona enrustida! E de que outro modo o Jensen ia comer o Jared, me diz? Também acho que o loiro deve agradecimentos à bichona peluda! Não conto o finalzão, porque tenho que dar um jeito de te segurar pelo menos para o ultimo capítulo! Beijos.

**SOL**

Lindinha! Agora você já sabe de quase tudo, espero não ter perdido tanto a graça! Não chore, flor! Os caras se amam, mas eles também são bandidões, não dá para exigir que deem um basta no fogo no rabo e na paudurência, eles são safados também. E acho melhor que eles gostem do sequisso do que ser uma coisa traumática, que eles são abusados, etc, etc. Euy ia fazer muito pior, ao menos era a ideia inicial. Um quase PWP, girando em torno da sacanagem, mas anão sirvo pra isso. Não é meu estilo, e doa a quem doer, só vai haver o lemon necessário para a fic. Agora, suas reclamações não procedem! Você embolsou grana por delatar os bandidos sim, não tá na conta kkkk? Menina, eu rio muito com esse zelo que vocês estão tendo pela cauda do Jared! Nem dá para falar muito porque agora sabes tudo que tenho planejado para ele né? Espero que não te embebedem para você ou a Clau soltarem a língua kkkk! Beijão, flor.

**LARISSA**

Coisa fofa! Também sou a favor de eles ganharem mais comida! Com que o que gastam, dá para manter o corpão tranquilamente! O Jeffrey não os prenderia a troco de nada, né? Ele tem que receber a indenização dele! Melhor virar alimento do Jeffrey na mansão do que dos presos na cadeia, né? Coisa difícil botar esses três pra fornicar, valha-me! Com dois já estava brabo! Beijos!

**CARLINHA**

Oi Carlinha! Não dava para coloca-los lutando. Eles já sabiam que ao aceitar a proposta, teriam que transar, e minha intenção não é tortura-los, obriga-los a transar a força. Mas eu te entendo, confesso que não gosto de colocar nada três. Não sou moderninha assim. O que garanto é que tudo que vem acontecendo não é apenas pela safadeza em sim existe justificativa. Beijão!

**THA-P**

Oi lindinha xodó da minha vida! Não sabemos de quem ter mais raiva, se do Jeffrey cheio de tesão ou do Steve cheio de frescuras! Aos poucos as coisinhas são reveladas, tipo a orfandade do Jared. Jensen também tem fantasmas no armário (todos gays)! Essa cauda doce não vai ser somente isso não, aguarde um pouquinho! E você falou uma coisa mui interessante no review, mui *risos diabólicos*! Aliás, mais de uma, mal dá pra te responder direito senão você me pega! Beijos!

**THE MRS PADACKLES**

Amorzinha! Também sou mega ciumenta, estou detestando esse Jeffrey tarando nossos homens, acredite! Mas vai haver explicação pra tudinho, você verá! A coisa toda não está acontecendo para girar apenas em torno do sequisso, não mesmo! Beijos!

**NINA**

Oi, querida! Tudo bem, flor? Menina, o Jensen ficou tão encantado com a possibilidade de degustar a cauda prometida pela primeira vez, que mal reparou que estava pagando castigo com o Jeffrey atrás dele! Eu não quis deixar a coisa traumática para os meninos. Seria horrível que cumprissem o acordo de forma torturante, até porque não é a intenção deixar essa fic pesada, já que pretendo pesar a mão numa próxima, sem dosar. Esse lance dos alimentos devemos rever sim, os meninos gastaram bem, vão ficar fraquinhos com pouca comida! E sim, esse fato de o Jared ter passado por lares adotivos será bastante importante nessa história. São muitas respostas que serão dadas ainda, e agradeço pela sensibilidade de perceber que, apesar de terem transado com um terceiro à cama (sem ter sido escolha deles), eles ainda estão cúmplices, com o sentimento intacto. Beijos!

**GABI **

De repente quando você for defendê-los eles dirão que preferem ficar no cativeiro mesmo! De repente viciam no 3some rsrs! Mas obrigada por ter elogiado o lemon. Mal consigo criar um com duas pessoas, imagine três! Essas partes me empacam pra valer, não tenho imaginação! Beijos!

**HERYKHA**

Captou bem o que o Jensen sentiu! JKá que precisa dar para salvar as peles, por quê não rsrs? Nem reclamou tanto! O castigo nem é assim tão penoso, né? Beijos!

**CLEIA**

Eita querida rs! Precisava ter inspiração para uma animadinha, porque eles iam ter que passar por isso! Obrigada por me visitar e que bom que está gostando, flor. Beijos!

**ROSE**

O Morgan não foi nada bobo. Pegou dois de uma vez e ainda acha roupas artigo desnecessário por ali. Cá entre nós, também acho rs! Beijos!

**LULUZINHA**

Só você para me fazer rir mencionando a engatadinha kkkkk! Colocaram a terceira e vrum! Todos com raiva da cauda do Jared, regulada à toa (será?). Só digo que existem obscuridades sim senhorita. Não faça mau juízo de mim por ver as frases como maus prenúncios hehe! Vindo de mim, pode esperar só flores! Só que não! Beijos!

**ANA**

A fic não é pra você? Então, claro que o Jeffrey teve orientação da autora antes de entrar lá e tarar um dos dois! Fiquei pensando qual rosquinha a Ana tacaria fogo, e a resposta foi clara! Afinal, o anel do Jared estava prometido para um futuro noivado! Vocês tudo zelando por ele e ele vai lá e entrega sem questionar... Mas eu sei que você curtiu um Mc Jensen Feliz, porque Jeffrey não fez nada que você mesma não faria se tivesse instrumento rsrs! E por que tão pensando que o Steve no fundo é uma bichinha afetada hehehe? Já sei... Porque é impossível Jensen não converter alguém, né? Beijos!

**JESS**

Sempre que vejo você aqui eu tenho vontade de dar ouvidos só a você e judiar até dizer chega desse moreno! Certos hábitos a gente não perde, mas estou na reabilitação... Claro, com chances de recaída um pouco altas! Todos apostando que o Jeffrey deslacraria a força a cauda dele, e no fim ele curtiu muito as futucadas do Jensen, que nem lembrou que lá atrás alguém já lhe futucava kkkk! Lamento ser estraga prazer, mas vai ter que me aturar se quiser saber o destino da cauda do Jared daqui pra frente rsrs! Beijão.

**MARY**

Furico, Mary? KKKKKKKK estava mesmo empolgada com a sessão "rabus arregaçadus"! Uma sofredora compulsiva que não curte spoilers e terá que aguentar firme aí para saber qual destino levará estes três amados furicos. Dois deles só estão lá porque levaram a sério o ditado de que "quem tem c* tem medo". Se de repente quiser fazer um resgate heroico, içamos você num helicóptero e botamos dentro da mansão. Voce entra, Js saem. Não se pode ter tudo, Mary... Ixi, 100% na aposta de que o Steve quere comer os caras kkkk! Beijos!

**PATRICIA**

Ah sim, minha intenção era que a primeira transa deles não fosse nada violento nem desesperador. Achei necessário eles gostarem de alguma forma, porque sabiam que isso aconteceria quando aceitaram o acordo. O restante, só ficando para ver rsrs! Qualquer resposta que eu der, será spoiler. Beijos!

**LENE**

Oi minha linda! Fiquei boba com seu review! Primeiro, porque acho que mandaria exatamente o mesmo, se fosse história de outro autor! Segundo, porque você tocou em vários pontos interessantes que farão parte da fic! Realmente amei, obrigada! Beijão!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 08**

- Acorda Jensen... – Jared pedia novamente ao namorado, de forma delicada.

Não sabia que eram 4 horas da manhã. Só sabia que Jensen estava tendo aquele pesadelo de novo. O estava tendo com muita frequência nos últimos dias. Ele suava frio e se debatia. Jared fez carinho nos cabelos dele, tentando despertá-lo aos poucos.

-_ Precisamos chamar o resgate... - _Jensen pedia em desespero, sentado no chão, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- _Não adianta... _ – Jake chorava ao lado do homem ensanguentado.

- _Vou chamar uma ambulância Jake... Meu Deus... – _Jensen, apavorado, se levantou para ir até a viatura, mas Jake chamou por ele.

- _Ele está morto, Jensen! Está morto..._ – Jake tocou novamente o pescoço do policial ensanguentado, agora chorando com mais força.

_- Eu o matei..._ – Jensen segurava os cabelos, em estado de choque. – _Meu Deus,_ _eu o matei..._

-_ Pai._.. – Jake se debruçou sobre o corpo do homem.

- Eu o matei... – Jensen repetia na cama, e Jared o sacudiu com mais força.

- É só um pesadelo, Jensen! – O moreno chamou mais alto e Jensen acordou sobressaltado.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, respirando forte. Aliviado por ter acordado, mesmo que tenha sido naquele lugar horrível.

- É só um pesadelo, Jensen... – Jared repetiu, para acalmá-lo. - Estou aqui com você, está tudo bem...

Jensen concordou balançando a cabeça, já mais calmo.

- O que está perturbando você? Há alguma coisa que queira dividir comigo? – O moreno perguntou.

Jensen o olhou por alguns segundos na penumbra.

- Não... Não há. Por que está perguntando isso?

- Porque no sonho você sempre diz que matou alguém. – Respondeu Jared, e Jensen riu nervosamente.

- Jared, é só um sonho! Nem me lembro do que se tratava quando acordo. Não acredito que esteja pensando bobagens a meu respeito! - Repreendeu Jensen.

- Eu apenas perguntei se queria falar sobre esse sonho. – Jared disse calmamente. – Tem certeza que não quer?

- Claro... Já disse que nem me lembro o que era, não tem a menor importância! Talvez eu tenha sonhado que matei o Morgan e o Steve. – Brincou o loiro, voltando a se deitar, e o moreno sorriu. – Eu realmente cogitaria isso se também pudéssemos matar os 50 gorilas armados lá fora.

- Não vamos matar ninguém. Vamos apenas voltar a dormir. – Disse Jared, se aconchegando ao namorado, que já estava com os olhos fechados.

Mas o loiro relutou em cair no sono novamente. Não tinha controle sobre os pesadelos que envolviam seu passado, e se esse looping onírico não cessasse, Jared certamente pediria maiores explicações.

X – X – X

- _Heaven, I'm in heaven,__and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak…_

Jeffrey entrou cantando no quarto, e os rapazes fizeram uma careta.

- Credo... Fico duas semanas fora ganho essa recepção horrorosa? – Questionou o milionário, impecavelmente vestido. – Quero mais animação nos próximos onze meses, garotos!

Morgan deu um beijo na boca de Jared, que não recuou. Tampouco correspondeu. Jensen virou o rosto, mas não se surpreendeu. Jared estava apático há dias. Em certo momento, tinha começado a agir como um animal enjaulado. Tentou abrir a porta do quarto, arranhou as paredes, se machucou... Jensen teve trabalho para contê-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que lutava para não perder a própria sanidade.

Há pouco mais de um mês, não viam a luz do sol, não sabiam o que eram roupas, não tinham grandes distrações, e eram obrigados a compartilhar o mesmo espaço 24 horas por dia.

Jared havia choramingado por toda a noite, sentado no chão, batendo a cabeça de leve repetidas vezes contra a parede. Jensen tentou de tudo para impedi-lo, mas percebeu que quanto mais lhe dava atenção, mais ele enlouquecia. Com muita dificuldade, conseguiu se deitar, cobrir a cabeça e ignorá-lo.

Ao amanhecer, o encontrou dormindo no chão. E quando acordou, não esboçou maiores reações. Foi daquela forma que Jeffrey o encontrou.

- Confesso que eu esperava encontrar isso aqui mais arrumado. Afinal, vocês não têm muito com o que se entreter. Podiam passar o tempo cuidando do lar.

- Manter o cativeiro brilhando não fazia parte do acordo, Morgan. – Disse Jensen.

- Não estou reclamando. Foi apenas uma observação. E por favor, não chame esse quarto de hóspedes de cativeiro. – Jeffrey saiu do lado de Jared na cama, e foi até onde Jensen estava sentado, lendo um gibi. Também lhe deu um beijo na boca. – Que horror, garotos! Vocês fazem parecer que estão num velório. Ou numa cadeia...

Jensen o Jared o olharam atravessado.

- Hoje jantarei com vocês, e sei que minha presença vai animá-los. Afinal é muita solidão aqui, não é? - Os bandidos nada responderam, e a campainha tocou . - Jared, querido... Quer por favor, ir buscar nosso jantar? – Jeffrey pediu, e quando ele se levantou, deu uma beliscada em seu traseiro.

O publicitário ajudou a colocar os recipientes metálicos na mesa, e os olhos de Jared brilharam quando ele abriu a tampa de um deles. Jensen sorriu também. Havia muita comida, e certamente carne assada com batatas melhoraria o astral de Jared. Era um dos pratos preferidos dele.

- Torta de chocolate de sobremesa para os meus hóspedes hoje. – Disse Jeffrey, abrindo uma garrafa de um caríssimo vinho.

Jensen surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo ao notar o que um pouco de comida decente fazia a um ser humano. Estava até sorrindo e brindando com o homem que o privou da liberdade.

Ao fim do jantar, satisfeitos e levemente embriagados, os três já estavam rindo de tudo que se falava. Ninguém sabia exatamente o assunto. E ninguém sabia exatamente quando ficaram totalmente nus.

Jensen e Jared trocavam carinhos, e Jeffrey se interpôs entre eles.

- Não estou aqui para assisti-los. E hoje estou egoísta, eu quero os dois. Vamos aproveitar isso aqui hum? –Jeffrey acariciou lentamente os membros dos dois ao mesmo tempo, e eles gemeram ao toque.

Começou a beijar Jared ao tempo em que posicionava Jensen à sua frente.

- Eu quero ficar na frente. – Jared interrompeu o beijo e olhou de forma desafiadora para Jeffrey.

- O quê? – Jensen perguntou indignado. Não queria imaginar que além de não ter contato físico com o namorado nesta transa, ainda o veria ser o passivo com um estranho. –Jared, você vai para trás!

- Vou...? O que diz Morgan? Vai me rejeitar? – O moreno esfregou as nádegas de encontro ao membro de Jeffrey, que segurou o quadril dele, fechando os olhos, pressionando-o de encontro ao seu corpo.

O loiro olhou para Jeffrey, como a pedir que não o escolhesse, e o milionário hesitou.

- Está esperando o que, Morgan? Um corpo para enfiar? Você já tem. – Jared falou em voz baixa para Jeffrey, e o milionário o puxou ainda mais de encontro ao seu quadril.

- Confio no seu trabalho, Jensen. Traga o lubrificante e fique atrás.

Contrariado, o loiro permaneceu de pé, observando Jared se esfregar em Morgan.

- Não ouviu Jensen? Ele pediu lubrificante... – O moreno o provocou, e o loiro fechou a cara antes de ir até a gaveta.

Com raiva, vestiu seu membro, já não tão ereto quanto antes com um preservativo. Entregou outro para Jeffrey, que o colocou. Tentou apagar aquela cena e aquelas palavras da memória. Como se estivesse se masturbando, friccionou seu membro de encontro à abertura de Jeffrey e iniciou a penetração, após lubrifica-lo.

Jeffrey fez o mesmo com o moreno a sua frente após igualmente prepará-lo.

O loiro fechou os olhos e deixou seu membro pensar pelo resto do corpo, concentrando todas as suas sensações naquele único órgão. Se não estivesse com a mente tão desligada, talvez notasse que somente Morgan gemia com vontade.

Quando percebeu que ele gozou, tratou de fazer o mesmo, e dar mais uma tarefa por encerrada.

- Você é perfeito de todas as formas. Você é muito bom Jensen... - Disse Jeffrey, desabando na cama após beijá-lo, esperando a respiração normalizar. – Claro que ficou melhor com sua contribuição. – Completou, dando um beijo no ombro de Jared, que se virou com raiva e se cobriu.

- Será que você se importa? – Jensen indicou a cama a Jeffrey, onde ele estava deitado. – É o lado que eu durmo com meu namorado após um dia de trabalho.

Jeffrey riu e se levantou.

- Tudo bem. Mas saibam que um dia eu virei para dormir. E eu gosto muito de dormir de conchinha. – O milionário se vestiu e saiu do quarto, mandando um beijo para ambos de longe.

Jensen suspirou e se deitou também. Jared se afastou dele. O loiro sabia o quanto ficavam perturbados depois de tudo aquilo, então não o tocou.

- Jared... Precisamos encarar isso de forma menos traumática, porque sabemos que nos amamos.

- Como você consegue? – Jared se virou e perguntou com raiva.

- Diz isso como se tivéssemos uma alternativa aceitável, ou como se eu não detestasse essa situação!

- Não estou falando disso! – Jared gritou. – Como consegue dizer que me ama? Ninguém consegue me amar, Jensen! Ninguém consegue me desejar! Ele sempre escolhe você!– Jared se sentou e o encarou.

- Do que diabo você está falando? – Jensen perguntou irritado. – É claro que ele escolhe a mim! Ele já tinha essa tara por mim, e eu nem sabia disso! Por que Jared? Está com ciúmes _dele_? Não precisa! Você conseguiu o que queria! Ele te fodeu depois que você implorou para que ele fizesse isso! – Jensen gritou.

- Está dizendo que ele só fez isso porque eu o obriguei? – Jared perguntou, também irritado.

- Estou dizendo que eu tentei ser o ativo durante meses e você me rejeitava! Que surpresa hoje você simplesmente se oferecer a ele como uma gata no cio! – Jensen o segurou pelos ombros com raiva.

- Só para ele não ter você de novo! Eu só não quero que ele transe com você! – Jared gritou mais alto.

- E você acha que porque eu estava metendo nele, não estava transando com ele? – O loiro perguntou. – Se não percebeu, estávamos nós dois transando com ele ao mesmo tempo!

Jared agora tremia o corpo, sentado na cama.

- Eu só quero sair daqui! Ou morrer, Jensen!

- Vamos sair daqui então, Jared. Agora! Eu acabo com isso tudo agora mesmo se você concluir que não aguenta mais, eu juro! – Jensen segurou o rosto dele, fazendo-o olhá-lo.

- Não vou para a cadeia... – O moreno o abraçou forte. – A morte é melhor!

- Cale a boca, pare de falar merda. – Jensen o soltou do abraço, e o deitou na cama. – Amanhã a gente conversa com a cabeça fria. Apenas vá dormir.

Jared concordou, mas deitaram-se de costas um para o outro. Sabiam que demorariam a dormir, mas não procuraram conversar até que realmente caíram no sono, vencidos pelo cansaço.

Jensen se levantou horas depois apenas para aumentar a temperatura do quarto, que estava gelado.

X-X-X

Jensen foi o primeiro a adoecer. Sem apetite, só queria ficar deitado o dia todo.

- Cadê aqueles filhos da puta quando precisamos deles? – Jared andava de um lado para outro no quarto.

- Não preciso de nenhum deles para curar uma gripe idiota, Jared. Pare de andar pelo quarto, está me irritando.

Já fazia dois dias que não viam Jeffrey nem Steve. Anoiteceu, e Jensen continuava deitado e recusando comida.

- Vou esperar o Steve deixar o café pela manhã e tentar chama-lo. – O moreno falou, preocupado.

- Ninguém nos ouve do lado de fora do quarto... – Jensen disse, fechando os olhos.

- Mas aquele quartinho faz parte do quarto. Só preciso ouvi-lo antes da campainha, enquanto ele estiver deixando o carrinho.

– Foda-se, Jared. É melhor quando eles não aparecem. Bem melhor...

O loiro dormiu logo que terminou a frase, e Jared ainda ficou um tempo tomando conta dele. Sentiu pavor ao imaginar que Jensen pudesse estar com algum problema grave de saúde. Passou a andar pelo quarto novamente, mas começou a sentir dores musculares e mal estar, e também se deitou.

Pela manhã, ainda ouviram a campainha tocar para avisar que o café da manhã estava lá, mas não se levantaram. Jared tentou, mas sentiu dores pelo corpo e náuseas. Então continuou na cama.

Steve estranhou quando foi retirar o carrinho uma hora depois, e ele estava do mesmo jeito que o havia deixado. Entrou no quarto para verificar o que estava acontecendo, e os encontrou tremendo e suando. Foi buscar Jeffrey, que foi até lá prontamente, e os olhou preocupado.

- Acha que devemos chamar um médico? – Perguntou Steve.

- Não... – Jeffrey respondeu, mas parecia refletir. – Eu sequer confio em você, quanto mais em alguém de fora. Quanto menos gente souber disso, melhor.

Jeffrey colocou a mão nas testas de ambos.

- Se esses caras morrerem aqui, Jeffrey... – Steve alertou.

- Não exagere... Acho que estão apenas com febre.

Os dois bandidos mal ouviam o que eles conversavam.

- Vou arranjar algum remédio, e torça para que seja apenas isso. – Disse Steve, e Jeffrey assentiu.

Acariciou os cabelos suados de Jensen enquanto Steve não chegava.

Quando ele voltou com os remédios, ajudou-o a dar aos rapazes. Os deixou aquecidos, e providenciou para que almoçassem bem, pois pareciam bastante debilitados.

E assim continuaram nos dois dias seguintes. Fracos e pálidos.

- O que está dando a eles, Steve? Eles continuam doentes! – Reclamou Jeffrey, olhando-os dormir cobertos até o pescoço.

Steve e ele estavam com máscaras, que os protegiam do contágio do que quer que os rapazes tivessem contraído naquele espaço.

- Calma Jeffrey... Estão sendo medicados. Remédios não nos falta, mas ninguém se cura da noite para o dia.

- Merda... Vou acrescentar esses dias à pena deles!

- Meu palpite é que vai cansar de comê-los antes do tempo que estabeleceu de pena. – Steve riu. – Só não invente de chegar perto deles agora, ou vai pegar uma gripe desgraçada.

- Doentes não me excitam, Steve. – Jeffrey reclamou. – Vamos embora. Esse quarto está repleto de contaminação.

- É preciso fazer uma limpeza aqui, Jeffrey. Esse ambiente certamente está contribuindo para que não melhorem. E acho que eles não estão em condições de fazer isso.

Jeffrey os olhou e teve certeza de que eles não tinham mesmo condições de levantar da cama. Olhou para Steve, como a ter uma ideia.

- Nem pense. Nem por dinheiro eu boto a mão em uma vassoura, Jeffrey.

- Amanhã, na parte da manhã, tranque-os ali. – Morgan indicou a portinha por onde recebiam alimentos. – E mande a Sol cuidar disso.

Steve sem comprometeu a providenciar a limpeza, e ambos deixaram o quarto.

X-X-X

- Acho que estão com as caras melhores! – Steve olhou para eles, que o olharam de volta desanimados. – Por que ainda não comeram?

O carrinho com o café da manhã estava intocado novamente.

- Estamos enjoados. Pode levar. – Jensen respondeu ainda fraco, e Steve ficou impaciente.

- Eu não trouxe tudo isso para levar de volta.Tenho mais o que fazer. Comam logo! - Os rapazes o olharam sem obedecer. – Não querem se curar? Então saibam que o Jeffrey está a fim de acrescentar esses dias de doença na pena de vocês. E vou incentivá-lo a fazer isso se não cooperarem.

Steve pegou um pedaço de pão doce e entregou aos dois, junto com uma xícara de café com leite.

Eles pegaram sem contestar e começaram a comer. Mas pouco depois Jared largou a comida e correu para o banheiro. Ouviram-no vomitar, e Jensen sorriu.

- Eu avisei...

Irritado, Steve tomou o pedaço de pão da mão dele e botou as xícaras de volta no carrinho.

- Que merda! Eu volto daqui a pouco.

O assessor saiu com o carrinho, e voltou pouco depois. Jared estava deitado de lado, encostado em Jensen.

- Uma moça virá limpar o quarto para vocês dessa vez. Peguem seus cobertores e entrem ali. – Steve indicou a portinha. – Vocês ficarão meia hora trancados e quietos. Não façam nenhum ruído. Se tentarem chamar a atenção, eu saberei. Estarei no quarto durante a limpeza.

Lentamente, os bandidos pegaram cobertores e se dirigiram à portinha. Sentaram-se, e ouviram pouco depois a movimentação de alguém que usava baldes e vassoura. Jensen encostou-se à parede.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou em voz baixa, quando viu Jared de pé. – Jared, o que diabo está fazendo?

Jared então encostou os punhos na porta, e começou a esmurra-la.

- Ei! Está me ouvindo? Estamos presos! Socorro!

- Você está louco? Cale a boca! – Jensen se levantou rapidamente e tapou a boca dele.

Mas ele continuou tentando esmurrar a porta, e o loiro teve dificuldade para segurá-lo.

Do lado de fora, a moça continuava limpando, alheia a tudo. Steve deu um sorriso torto. Jensen segurava o namorado dentro do abrigo improvisado. O chacoalhou.

- Está querendo nos ferrar? – Perguntou com raiva, em voz baixa, e ele continuava se debatendo.

O loiro então o apertou num ponto de seu pescoço, e ele ficou inconsciente quase no mesmo instante, desfalecendo em seu colo.

- Droga... Me desculpe... – Disse, amparando-o. – Mas você não me deu escolha.

Colocou a mão na cabeça, preocupado. Aquilo certamente traria consequências a eles. Jared tinha o dom de fazer besteiras.

Não sabe quanto tempo se passou até que Steve os destrancassem, mas Jared ainda não havia acordado.

- O que houve com ele? Desmaiou? Faltou ar para vocês? – Perguntou Steve, fingindo não ter ouvido nada, o que deixou Jensen aliviado.

- Não... Ele só passou mal. Me ajude a leva-lo para a cama.

Apoiaram o moreno em seus ombros e o colocaram na cama, que teve os lençóis trocados. O quarto estava extremamente limpo.

Steve pegou um frasco de álcool e fez com que Jared sentisse o cheiro. Ele logo recobrou a consciência.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – O assessor perguntou carinhosamente, e Jared balançou a cabeça que "sim", ainda um pouco desorientado.

Jensen estava apreensivo. Teve medo que a pessoa que fazia a limpeza tivesse chamado a polícia. O que Jared tinha na cabeça quando fez aquilo?

- Jeffrey voltará amanhã à noite. – Disse Steve, se dirigindo à porta. – E tomará as providências que achar necessárias sobre essa idiotice que você fez. – Disse olhando para Jared.

Jensen sentiu o ar sumir de seus pulmões.

- Devia controlar melhor seu namorado desequilibrado! A propósito, a moça que veio arrumar o quarto é surda-muda, e não moveu um músculo com seu escândalo. – Disse olhando feio para Jared, que sentiu as lágrimas virem aos olhos. - Jeffrey costuma ser criativo quando resolvem brincar com fogo, contrariando as ordens dele. Ele sempre faz com que alguém saia queimado...

Steve os encarou antes de deixar o quarto.

Jensen levou as mãos à cabeça e se afastou de Jared. Teve vontade de ir para longe dele, mas estava preso com ele.

Chegou a pensar que era mesmo melhor que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma vez.

_**Continua...**_

_**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS**_

**LULUZINHA**

Ui, certeza que você despertaria de bom humor até às 4 da manhã com o Jeffrey ajudando, né? Acho que pode ficar com peninha do Jared sim... Coitado, teve a cauda desdenhada, por isso ele não queria ceder! Disseram que era de má qualidade, não era tão doce assim kkkk! Viu só, não era abuso rs! Festinha na hora da limpeza? Lembrei da música do Molejo (aff!) "Mas tome cuidado com o cabo da vassoura..." Beijos!

**MARY**

Mesmo com toda esta pena do Jared, ainda teve forças para vibrar com o Jeffrey boqueteiro, né? Quanto ao Jared, não foi abuso físico, mas certamente um sofrimento a mais na pilha de sofrimentos que ele passou. Prevejo muitas querendo dar colo ao Jared, e todas mal intencionadas como o Jeffrey! Quer bom que te viciei, porque tem até o capítulo 12 (mais ou menos) para você me aguentar! Beijos!

**TAXXTI**

Eu sempre deixo café no estoque ao atualizar, e quando tem putaria com Morgan, deixo quantidade extra de chantili! Mesmo que não passasse aqui, minhas lembranças ao escrever tais cenas remetem na hora a você e à Mary hauhauha! Beijos!

**GABI**

Oi linda! Obrigada, feliz ano novo para você também! Own, sério que meus lemons são a aceitáveis? E que gostou da rodada de cauda J2 do cap. anterior rs? Tinha que haver uma compensação após receberem vassouras e tarefas de mulheres kkkk! Também não gosto desse tipo de machismo. Havia muito na época da minha mãe, mas sinto que as coisas melhoraram nesse sentido. Muitos homens dão um talento na casa hoje em dia, eu adoro isso! Conta pontos comigo, e não o contrário! Beijos!

ANA

Mania que voces têm de acusar o Steve de afetado e maricona kkkk! Aquela informação do capítulo anterior sobre a visa do Jensen foi uma isca para pegar voce. Sabia que conseguiria! Veremos se ele enjoará do Jared. Eu não sei como isso pode acontecer, mas tomara que esse loiro não seja burro né? Beijos!

CLAUDIA

Que super review foi esse? Fiquei imaginando o Jensen comendo como um animal num bistrô ao ferrar a garganta do Jeffrey hauhauha! Mas precisava dizer que o Jared gosta mesmo é de carne com nervos (e leite) *morri*? Coitadinho do Jared, penando nesses orfanatos, né? Só em fiz mesmo que ele seria tão abandonado, e ainda por cima jogariam na cara que ele tem um donut não saboroso. O importante é que o Jensen achou cheio de sabor! Donut sabor Boston Creme. Não vou parar de rir com essa de que morreu de pau duro e lambuzado, puta que pariu kkkkkkkk! Vai conspirando, fia... Estou escrevendo o que pretendo que seja o ultimo capítulo. É, eu me empolguei. Depois que eu der um tapa passo para a Sol e pra você. Afinal, você diz que gosta diz coisas tão lindas, que acabo acreditando! Obrigada por tudo! Beijão!

LARISSA

Minha linda Lari! Jensen só acordou animadinho porque achava que era o Jared animando ele de madrugada, mas era o Jeffrey! O.o Tadinho do Jared, né? Mas você tem razão quando diz que o passado do Jensen é meio sombrio. Oh, é sim! Beijão, linda!

CARLA

Querida! Feliz ano novo, e obrigada pelo lindo e-mail, que responderei com o maior prazer! Infelizmente flor existe crianças adotadas que sofrem nas mãos de pais adotivos, o que acho um absurdo terrível, porque eles se voluntariaram a adotar. A gente espera que seja porque têm amor de sobra, mas nem sempre é assim. Que caso esse que contou hein? Ainda foram, na TV? Caras de pau! Beijos, querida!

TAH-P

Minha linda chegou! *espreme toda* Pessoal em massa todo sentido pelo Jared, mais pela rosquinha rejeitada do que pela infância rejeitada kkkkk! Calma, florzinha! Sinto que saberá mais (bem mais) no capítulo 9, onde haverá pequenas bombas de ambos os lados. Aguarde aí! Beijão e feliz ano novo sua linda!

LENE

Oi minha linda! Um bom ano novo para você, querida! Comecei bem o ano com sua presença aqui, obrigada pelos votos de feliz ano novo! Você sempre com essa sensibilidade incrível, analisando cada reação do personagem, e indo pelo caminho certo! O Steve é um cara que faz qualquer coisa que mandar quem estiver no poder. E como quem está com o poder é o Jeffrey, é a ele que ele irá servir. E aqui os meninos até brigam, a tensão do momento pede, mas eles se amam, e sempre que possível, provam isso. Obrigada por ter vindo, flor! Beijão.

PATRICIA

Feliz 2013 para você também, fofa! Existem segredos por trás de tudo isso, porque realmente nos parece muito estranho alguém não se encantar pelo Jared, né rs? Só em fic mesmo (o real eu amo eternamente!). Beijão.

NINA

Olá, minha querida! Feliz 2013 para você também, muito obrigada! Vou fazer uma propaganda para tentar te prender um pouquinho mais, mas haverá uma grande revelação no próximo capítulo rs! A fic vai terminar, acredito, no cap. 12. O que Jared passou nos orfanatos foi um resumo da infância triste que ele teve. Por isso ele é tão apegado ao Jensen, que o acolheu. Ele passou por alguns apuros na vida adulta também. Aliás, os dois. Eles meio que se encontraram no escuro, e se tornaram dependentes um do outro. Eles têm uma vida torta, fazem coisas erradas, discutem, mas se amam. Não digo que essa prisão não rendeu coisas boas, afinal o Jared agora está dando direto kkkkk! Obrigada pelo elogio ao lemon, você é um amor! Eu não gosto de focar as fics nos lemons, eu tento fazer uma coisa que, por mais que use palavreado baixo às vezes, não pareça vulgar, não é muito minha cara fazer aqueles lemons quentes. Eu gosto de ler, mas não consigo escrever e acho que não cabe em certas histórias. E todos cantam para o Steve: "Tu é gay, tu é gay que sei" kkkkkkkkk! Será? Beijão, linda! Obrigada pela presença e pelas palavras!

RODE

O Edy? Menina, ri muito agora, quase me matou kkkkk! Realmente, para tudo que eles dizem e fazem, existe uma motivação por trás, que vou colocando aos pouquinhos. Obrigada pelos bandidos perfeitos! Eles erram, mas eu os adoro também rs! Beijão!

ELISE

Olá, queridinha! Tudo bem com você, flor? O Jared tem uma porção de problemas de ordem psicológica, como o abandono, a rejeição. Talvez por isso tenha tanto apego ao Jensen. E o Jeffrey também parece ter porque tem uma tara do cão pelo loiro rsrs! Beijão, querida!

SOL

Oi minha amadinha! Que review mais lindo e caprichado foi esse Jesus Maria José? Obrigada, minha linda! Também tenho esse ciúme dos meninos, não gosto de vê-los com ninguém, flor. Mas você sabe o quanto isso é importante para a história, não é? *piscadinha* TÔ mais pro lado do Jensen, eu como carne de panela com batata e abobora, adoro kkkk! Obrigada pelas palavras flor! Minha intenção não é deixar a fic pesada, por isso que eu os fiz bandidos, mais resistentes aos apuros, e inseri piadinhas de vez em quando. O mistério do Steve, nem você nem a Claudia sabem kkkk! Ele será peça chave para o final. Viu só como o Jared anda dando agora? Feliz que tenha gostado do lemon, porque aquele momento era deles, né? Como diz a Clau, a bicha peluda estava fora hauhauha! Feliz também por não ter perdido a graça eu ter contado a história quase toda! Que bom que te deu amnésia kkkkk! Beijos, linda!

EVE

Quer parar de mandar review engraçado, senão eu tenha que parar de rir a cada linha e não te respondo! Brincadeira! Pode mandar! "Não para não para, não para, não!" (bote em forma de música). Eu não sei como a Mary tem esse tesão todo no Jeffrey, porque na embalagem dele realmente deveria constar o "NÃO CONTÉM GLUTEO" KKKKKKKKK! Quando ele entra lá vira o quarto do Todo Mundo em PÂNICO KKKKKKK! Menos ele, né? Fia, Jeffrey é milionário. Ele pode pagar cirurgias ao estilo da Bismarki o ano todo kkkkkk *morri*! Reconstrução de pregas. O que querem mesmo é montar uma lanchonete. McJensen, McMorgan... Esse eu não peço! E imaginei aqui uma coreografia de axé com o Jensen mandando o Jeffrey tomar na garganta! Saiba que é impossível utilizar a palavra donut sem lembrar de você kkkkkk! Devia registrar e obrigar todos a usarem ® a cada vez que utilizam! Isso depois de eu ter utilizado, claro! Eu compraria uma caixa de uma dúzia de donuts sabor Jared, isso sim! Mas na verdade eu não tinha brincado na própria fic, nos avisos abaixo com o donut (que lembrei de você), porque eu sabia que você estava numa correria danada, e tive receio de soar como uma pressão o fato de eu te mencionar. Muito obrigada por vir e por ser tão atenciosa, eu sei que não dispõe de tempo como gostaria! Amei! Beijão.

CASSGIRL

Olha quem voltou e eu adorei! Bem vinda de volta no ano que começa! Te dei férias, agora só ano que vem rsrs! Ao trabalho! Espero que tenha tido boas férias, lindinha! Esse contrato deles é todo obscuro, saber quem vai cumprir que parte, saber quem está sacaneando quem... Esse trio é complicado, minha flor! Mas eu sei que você quer ver o circo pegar fogo, você não me engana kkkk! Beijão!

RUGILA

Oi querida! Todos apostavam que Pada foi abusado. E ele foi "somente" rejeitado, pobrezinho hehe! Beijos.

NATY

Olá! Bem-vinda para acompanhar, espero que consiga ficar até o fim! Que não vai demorar tanto, não pretendo passar de 12 capítulos. Aos poucos as coisas vão desenrolando, e haverá dúvida geral sobre os sentimentos que rolarão nesta história daqui para frente. Beijo0s, e obrigada pelo comentário!


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 09**

Jared tentou em vão se desculpar com Jensen. O loiro estava realmente decepcionado e temeroso com o destino de ambos. Ao tempo em que ele parecia sempre pensar em Jared ao tomar decisões, o moreno parecia sempre pensar em si mesmo antes de agir.

Deitou na ponta da cama e não lhe dirigiu nenhuma palavra. Sabia que seu silêncio o estava castigando, mas pensou consigo mesmo que ao menos isso ele merecia.

Tudo que restou a Jared foi velar o sono dele. E foi o que fez durante horas. Viu exatamente quando Jensen começou a ficar inquieto.

O loiro ainda era um policial naquele mesmo sonho. Acabara de anoitecer e Jake, seu parceiro, dirigia a viatura de volta para a delegacia ao fim de mais um dia de trabalho.

Mas um pedido de socorro do policial Mike Abel os tirou da rota. Havia um assalto em andamento, e o pai de Jake parecia encrencado. Ele então pegou a pista contrária e acelerou, sem perguntar se Jensen aceitaria ir junto. Não era necessário. O amigo teria ido.

Jake estava muito nervoso e sem capacidade de raciocínio. Havia perdido contato com o pai no trajeto, e Jensen temeu que Mike já estivesse morto.

A uma distância razoável de uma janela, cujo vidro era escuro, ouviram o grito de um homem, e avistaram duas figuras lutando na penumbra. Era impossível identifica-los. Tinham o mesmo porte físico, mas pela sombra, viram que um deles possuía uma faca, e avançava em direção ao outro.

Ouviram novamente um grito, e Jake tateou a própria cintura.

_- Merda! Minha arma ficou no carro! Atira Jensen! Atira logo!_ – O parceiro gritava, suplicando.

- _Não sei quem é a vítima!_ – Disse Jensen, apontando a arma na direção das figuras, totalmente confuso.

_- Meu pai não estaria com uma faca, Jensen! Deve ter sido desarmado. Atira logo, pelo amor de Deus! _– Jake implorou.

Trêmulo, Jensen puxou o gatilho, e um dos homens caiu. O outro, que possuía a faca, fugiu. Jake correu para dentro do armazém, e Jensen ficou momentaneamente paralisado, temendo o pior.

Pouco depois seguiu ao encontro do amigo e o encontrou debruçado sobre o pai, que tinha o peito banhado em sangue. A arma de Mike estava jogada em um canto do armazém.

- Eu o matei... – Jensen choramingava na cama, se debatendo.

Jared tocou sua testa e viu que ele tinha febre. Estava delirando, mas não o acordaria. Queria que Jensen revelasse mais.

Viu o loiro erguer as palmas das mãos em direção aos olhos fechados, como se pudesse vê-las. Até despertar, sentando-se na cama com a respiração acelerada.

Merda! Mais uma vez o maldito sonho... Colocou as mãos no o rosto.

- De quem era o sangue em suas mãos, Jensen? Quem é a pessoa que você matou? – Jared o surpreendeu.

O loiro se virou para encará-lo, e viu que ele o observava com o olhar frio.

- Eu já te falei... É a merda de um sonho, e eu não tenho controle sobre isso. Não tenho culpa por ter pesadelos!

- Mas pode ter pesadelos porque carrega uma culpa. – Disse Jared, sério.

- Agora vai cobrar explicações sobre um sonho? Não seja ridículo!

- Não estou falando do sonho. Quero saber da realidade! Existe um corpo, Jensen? Quem você matou? – Jared colocou a mão no ombro dele e Jensen a retirou.

- Eu não matei ninguém!

Jared respirou fundo.

- Tudo bem... Vamos falar sobre o que você sonha então. De quem é o corpo dos seus sonhos?

Jensen deu um sorriso malicioso e encarou o corpo de Jared.

- O seu...

- Não estou brincando. – Jared quase sorriu, mas se conteve. – Se é apenas um sonho, então conte-o para mim.

Jensen virou o rosto, e Jared insistiu.

- Não entendo porquê não confia em mim, Jensen. Você me esconde coisas... – Jared lamentou.

- Porque envolve um segredo maior, que não é meu. – Jensen se sentou na cama olhando para ele, vencido.

- Estamos presos, Jensen. Ninguém pode nos ajudar. Ninguém pode _te_ ajudar. Por que guardar isso com você? Se abrir comigo pode fazer com que seus pesadelos acabem. – Jared o abraçou por trás. – Quem é a pessoa que você sonha que matou?

Jensen se virou, olhou nos olhos dele e suspirou.

- Fizeram com que eu acreditasse ter atirado em um homem e causado a morte dele.

Jensen relatou o chamado de Mike Abel ao armazém, até o momento em que o viu coberto de sangue. Sangue que realmente pertencia a Mike, mas que fora retirado para o único fim de tingir seu peito.

Jake era muito apegado ao pai, e Jensen estranhou a forma como ele reagiu após sua morte. Não apenas o perdoou de imediato, como aparentava tranquilidade. Por algumas noites, o loiro fingiu despedir-se do colega, e o seguiu. Não sabia exatamente o que procurava, e já estava quase desistindo de fazer isso, pois Jake nunca fazia nada de suspeito.

Até a noite em que o colega dirigiu até uma casa, em local afastado. Jensen quase desmaiou quando olhou pela janela e o viu abraçar o pai, que parecia não ter um arranhão. Piscou várias vezes, chegando a duvidar na própria sanidade. Havia ido ao enterro daquele homem!

Entrou silenciosamente na sala, utilizando-se de grampos para abrir a porta. Apontou-lhes a arma, trêmulo. Não sabia o que esperar deles ao surpreendê-los.

- _Ackles abaixe a arma, por favor_. – Pediu Mike, pálido, tentando se aproximar.

- _Comece a explicar o que você está fazendo de pé na minha frente, antes que eu o mate de verdade_. – Jensen retomou o controle e deu a ordem com a voz carregada de frieza.

_- Jensen... Eu posso explicar..._ _Eu troquei sua munição... Você só tinha balas de borracha na sua arma aquela noite._ – Jake tratou de confessar, igualmente pálido. Não esperava por isso, e também tentou se aproximar do colega, que o olhou ultrajado.

- _Continuem se aproximando, e atirarei nos dois! Vocês já estragaram minha vida, não vai fazer diferença! Têm ideia do que é viver com a culpa por ter matado do pai do seu amigo? Para depois saber que nada disso aconteceu!_

- _Odiamos fazer isso, mas foi necessário que você acreditasse nisso Ackles! A veracidade no seu depoimento era essencial! Sabíamos que você não seria punido, e que todos seriam solidários a você!_ – Disse Mike.

- _Vocês me usaram!_ – Jensen estava estarrecido. – _Acabaram com meu sono, com minha carreira na polícia! Por quê?_ – Perguntou com ódio.

- _Sua carreira não será abalada, Jensen! Eu depus a seu favor! E nem o seu sono, porque você não é responsável por morte alguma._ – Justificou Jake.

- _Como você foi bonzinho, Jake..._ _Como eu saberia disso se não tivesse vindo até aqui?_ _Esqueceu que cada um dos nossos colegas pensa que eu matei o seu pai? Diz que foram solidários não é, Sr. Abel?_ – Jensen olhou para Mike. – O senhor finge não saber _o quanto todos me culpam por tirar a vida de um colega! O quanto eles me consideram incompetente! Mas não vou deixar que vocês coloquem esse peso nas minhas costas... Agora mesmo todos vão saber o que aconteceu. _

Jensen se dirigiu à porta com fúria, ignorando que poderia até mesmo receber um tiro pelas costas.

Pai e filho se olharam, e Mike se colocou na frente da porta.

- _Saia, ou vou fazer com que saia do meu jeito_. – Jensen lhe apontou a arma.

- _Vou deixa-lo ir, Ackles. Mas não quer ao menos saber porquê fizemos algo tão grave? Acha mesmo que foi por diversão? - _Perguntou Mike, e Jensen riu cheio de mágoa.

- _Não me interessa saber... Não há nada que justifique o que fizeram comigo. Nada..._

- _Minha filha tem esclerose múltipla, Ackles_. – Explicou Mike, ignorando a resposta dele. - _Se não sabe a desgraça que é, eu te digo... É uma doença degenerativa de cura desconhecida. Eu não... Eu não tenho mais de onde tirar dinheiro! Meu casamento faliu, e as prestações da nossa casa estão atrasadas. Logo nos tirariam de lá..._

Jensen podia ouvir Jake chorando às suas costas.

- _Se eu estiver morto, minha esposa receberá uma pensão vitalícia e poderá cuidar da nossa filha até o fim. A casa onde moram será quitada, é uma cláusula do meu seguro. Entenda... Eu já não tenho mais um casamento. Não tenho mais uma filha... Só tenho ao Jake, e ele me apoia!_

- _Jensen... Meu pai já tem novos documentos, um novo nome, e com parte do dinheiro que minha mãe receberá do seguro, logo terá um novo rosto. Estou abrindo mão da presença do meu pai na minha vida por isso!_ – Disse Jake, com lágrimas. – _Está tudo em suas mãos. Se você contar o que houve, estamos ferrados... Minha família inteira! Minha irmã, Jensen..._

- _Por que eu? –_ Jensen lamentou. – _Merda! Por que logo eu? - _Os olhou, com o olhar desesperado.

- _Porque sei que você é bom, Ackles. E seu coração o fará tomar a decisão certa._ – Disse Mike.

Ainda explicaram que o médico legista que atestou o falso óbito, quando Jake providenciou para que "o corpo" do pai seguisse diretamente ao IML, é cunhado de Mike, que concordou em participar da farsa pela irmã e sobrinha. Era ele quem estava na simulação do assalto junto com Mike no armazém.

Jared ouviu o relato de Jensen até o fim, atônito.

- Você não concordou em manter a farsa, e por isso saiu da polícia? – Perguntou com carinho e Jensen balançou a cabeça que "não".

- Eu mantive a farsa. Hoje, Mike Abel chama-se Anthony Willians em algum lugar do Canadá. Mas não consegui ficar na polícia depois disso. Jake se sentiu em débito e me arrumou o emprego na mansão. Foi minha chance de recomeçar longe dali, e eu estava realmente feliz. Até esse filho da puta me demitir, sem dar nenhuma satisfação.

- Você foi sincero naquela carta que havia em seu bolso? Achei que era somente um plano B, como disse o Morgan. – Disse Jared.

- Era um plano B, e era uma verdade. Fiquei desnorteado ao sair daqui. Quando Jake soube que fui demitido, me sugeriu fazer esses assaltos. Não sabia o que fazer da vida, e amaldiçoo o dia em que aceitei... Ele me deu cobertura, e as informações sobre os melhores lugares e horários. Acredite... Ele me livraria dessa se pudesse, e a você também. Mas eu sei que ele não pode fazer nada dessa vez. Estamos perdidos Jared. – Jensen sorriu tristemente. - E agora ainda mais, depois do que você fez.

- Eu não tive a intenção, Jensen... Me desculpe... – Jared abaixou a cabeça. – Me desculpe por ter tê-lo trazido aqui. Por ter duvidado de você. Por ter estragado tudo...

Jensen o abraçou.

- Se eu fosse o homem mais fodido do mundo por sua culpa, acho que ainda assim eu o amaria, Jared.

Foram finalmente dormir pelo resto da madrugada, e amanheceram sem febre. Se alimentaram pouco na hora do almoço. Estavam apreensivos. Jeffrey apareceria à noite, e não faziam ideia do que ele faria quando tomasse conhecimento do surto que Jared teve ao pedir socorro.

Os minutos se arrastaram, e foi o dia mais comprido que tiveram no cativeiro desde que chegaram.

À noite, Jeffrey apareceu com Steve, que tinha as mãos para trás. Estavam ambos sérios. Jensen desejou que Morgan tivesse chegado com tesão ao invés de aquele semblante.

Os bandidos se levantaram, e Steve se colocou ao lado de Jensen. Jeffrey fez sinal a ele, e o assessor deu uma chave de braço no loiro, pressionando em suas narinas um pano embebido com o mesmo líquido forte de quando chegaram à mansão.

Jared reagiu e Jeffrey o segurou fortemente. Jensen desmaiou e foi colocado na cama.

- O que está fazendo? – Jared gritou, se debatendo.

- Leve-o. – Jeffrey deu a ordem a Steve.

- Não consigo leva-lo, cara! Ele é pesado! – Steve disse nervosamente.

- Agora. – Ordenou Morgan, com a voz fria, e Steve relutou, mas obedeceu, segurando-o por baixo dos braços e arrastando-o até a saída.

Jared tentava se livrar de Morgan, que era mais forte. Mas Steve já havia passado pela porta com Jensen, fechando-a.

O milionário então o soltou e o encarou friamente. Deu um soco no estômago dele, que caiu se contorcendo.

- Eu fui muito claro quando estabeleci regras aqui.

- Você foi o primeiro a quebrar as próprias regras, Jeffrey! – Disse Jared, arfando de dor. – Combinamos que você não me prenderia filho da puta! Eu traria o Jensen para você e ficaria livre! Esse era o combinado!

Jeffrey o segurou pelos cabelos, erguendo sua cabeça.

- Esse era realmente o combinado. Até eu ler aquele bilhete que seu namorado trazia no bolso. Eu não o demiti, Jared... E ficou bem claro que você fez isso quando te chutei pra fora da minha casa.

- Como _eu_ demitiria algum funcionário seu Jeffrey? Não seja estúpido! – Jared se defendeu.

- Acha que não investiguei? Acha que não cheguei fácil ao segurança que você pagou para demitir o Jensen em meu nome? Ele não pediu para sair do emprego Jared... – Disse Morgan, e Jared sentiu falhar uma batida no coração. - O que foi? Você não contava que seu namorado pudesse ter ficado realmente chateado com isso, e que o entregaria sem querer? Ele queria ficar Jared... E ele vai ficar.

- O que vai fazer com ele? – Jared perguntou cheio de ódio, avançando em Jeffrey, que o conteve.

- Deveria se preocupar mais com seu próprio destino. Porque o dele será melhor que o seu. Você sabe que meu quarto nem se compara a esse calabouço. E esse calabouço nem compara à cadeia para onde vou te mandar.

Jared sentiu desespero. Por ele, por Jensen.

- Eu nunca sairei dessa casa sem o Jensen. Você vai ter que me matar para conseguir isso.

- Como você é dramático, Jared! Você perdeu de todas as formas que alguém pode perder na vida... Aceite isso. Jensen estaria na minha cama espontaneamente se você não tivesse atravessado nossos caminhos. – Jeffrey disse próximo ao rosto dele, e Jared riu debochado.

- Na sua cama para fazer o quê Jeffrey? Você sequer consegue levantar o pau sem estimulantes! – Disse o moreno, e Jeffrey o olhou com raiva. – Ainda me lembro o que pensei quando comecei a entregar as pílulas na mansão. "_O cara tem um império, e sequer consegue ter uma ereção_!" – Jared riu novamente.

- Ah Jared... Eu consegui ter ereções fantásticas com você sem usar nada. Até ver que você só tinha uma fachada atraente, mas era uma porcaria na cama. – Jeffrey voltou a agarrar os cabelos dele. – Eu tive vontade de mata-lo com minhas próprias mãos quando se ofereceu a mim, achando que eu não teria uma ereção na frente do Jensen. Como você é deprimente, Padalecki... Foi só eu sentir aquele homem dentro de mim, que meu pau ganhou vida. Se fosse apenas com você, eu precisaria de uma caixa inteira de pílulas.

- Jensen jamais precisou de nada para transar comigo. O problema não sou eu, Morgan. É_ você._ Admita que é um impotente miserável, e que logo vai enjoar dele como enjoou de mim. Vai fazer o quê quando isso acontecer? Culpá-lo? Culpar o planeta porque você precisa de ajuda para transar?

Jeffrey deu um sorriso torto.

- Jensen também não precisa de absolutamente nada para se excitar comigo. Reparou nisso? Oh... Me esqueci que ele se excita até com você, e isso invalida minha observação. – Jeffrey debochou e virou as costas.

- Se me mandar para a cadeia, não vou me importar em aumentar minha pena contando que eu fornecia estimulante sexual ilegalmente a você. – Jared ameaçou, fazendo o milionário parar. – E o detalhe mais interessante é que o famoso publicitário másculo não o usava com a esposa...

Jared sorriu ao ver que o havia atingido. Jeffrey se aproximou novamente dele sorrindo, e num movimento brusco, o agarrou pelo pescoço, tomado pela ira. O moreno tentava tirar de todas as formas as mãos que lhe apertavam a garganta.

Quando o milionário sentiu que ele estava fraco, o soltou. Ele caiu no chão, tossindo e buscando ar.

- Não vou acabar com você agora, por mais que eu tenha vontade. – Jeffrey chegou perto dele, que agonizava no chão. – Porque eu quero que você viva. Quero que viva muito! Acha mesmo que alguém dará atenção às merdas que disser? Você não causará nem um arranhão à minha reputação... Não há negociação com você, Jared. Você vai para a cadeia. _Você _é o Ninja. _Você _invadiu minha casa.

Jeffrey se levantou.

- Jensen ficará comigo. Essa era minha ideia inicial, até você ferrar com tudo. Eu quero você fora da minha vida, Jared. Me mudarei com ele, talvez de país... Darei o mundo ao Jensen. E você nunca mais terá notícias dele.

Jeffrey viu as lágrimas que se formaram rapidamente nos olhos do moreno, e teve total reforço ao que já desconfiava. Jared amava Jensen.

- Sei que tentará fugir da cadeia. E acredito que possa conseguir. Mas se isso acontecer, eu o mandarei de volta. Já te dei provas suficientes de que posso encontra-lo em qualquer canto do mundo...

Jeffrey saiu do quarto e trancou a porta, deixando Jared largado no chão, chorando com todas as forças que lhe restavam.

Estava totalmente perdido, e só conseguia pensar em Jensen. O desespero tomou conta dele ao ver-se sozinho naquele quarto, sem saber o que aconteceria a Jensen por culpa dele...

_**Continua...**_

_**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS**_

LARISSA

Steve já foi julgado e condenado por minhas damas leitoras, e acusado de ser uma bichona também rsrs! Mas a situação dos rapazes está ficando tensa com a revelação de segredinhos obscuros. Inclusive sobre a vida na polícia do Jensen e o probleminha com o donut do Jared rs! Beijos, linda.

LULUZINHA

Calma florzinha! Tem espaço pra todo mundo se abrir nessa fic, e já se abriram de uma maneira, agora é de outra rsrs! Olha aí no capítulo pequenas explicações para que o Jared tenha oferecido a cauda como quem estava possuído pelo espírito Ragatanga (KKKK)! Eu deveria ter lembrado de coloca-los para reivindicar um banho de sol na hora da doença... Pelados tomando um bronze seria ótimo rsrs! Mas o Jeffrey está muito puto, então não vai rolar. Talvez para o Jensen apenas! Beijos, linda.

SOL

Solzinha linda, me matou com esse review! Eu ri horrores com você dando bronca nos meninos, mas também afagando as cabecinhas lindas deles (as duas kkkk)! Viu como você é foda? Eu nem tinha te contado sobre o problema do Jensen na polícia, e você sacou na horinha. Não vivo mais sem você! *abraça*. Haveria explicações para o Jared querer tanto se esfregar no Morgan! Realmente, fica difícil falar de amor com picas de terceiros espetadas nas caudas deles! Eu realmente acho que o Jared vai de anjinho indefeso ao julgamento em praça publica após este capítulo. Mas que venham as revolts, adoro! Beijão, minha linda! Obrigada pela visita!

EVE

Porrãn, ou te proibir de passar por aqui, loira! PQP, você me deixa com a barriga doendo de tanto rir! Que maldade! Fez um Crossover no review, como pode? Misturou Shrek, Serjane, JaredKooDeTesoura (aliás, eu imaginei a pica do Jeffrey sendo decepada), CachorroDoPicaPau-AtrásDeBife, Silvio Santos...! Gente, isso dá um 90Some só no review! Fia... Tem essa revelação de mistérios é só a ponta (ui!) do iceberg! Pode deixar que não vou demorar a postar não, o cap. Já está pronto. Porque se Jeffrey vier atrás para cobrar, terei que guardar vários saquinhos de pão para vomitar kkkkk! Credo, também imaginei o Jeffrey cadeirudo, e prefiro imaginar o Steve querendo se melar nas bundas, ou querendo as bundas meladas, não sei a ordem exata hauhauha! Obrigada, linda! Amei, como sempre. Beijos!

ROSE

O bom é que quase todas as suas perguntas tiveram uma resposta neste capítulo rsrs! Ou respostas parciais, mas já é alguma coisa, né? Por exemplo, ainda vou falar sobre o motivo de o Jared ter reagido tão mal à clausura. Tomara que você espere para saber! Beijos!

CARLA

Carlinha! Tinha bem razão quando perguntou se aquele sonho tinha a ver com o fato de o Jensen ter virado ladrão. Indiretamente sim, uma coisa levou à outra. Os segredos começam a ser revelados. Aqui o tempo está gostoso agora. Meu Estado é meio doido. Um dia está calor de matar, no outro esfria horrores repentinamente. Mas adoro o frio! E está chovendo muito esses dias aqui também. Espero que tenha melhorado minha linda! Beijos.

TAH-P

Não vou te cumprimentar, você me fez rir demais e quase botei os pulmão pra fora por sua culpa! Pra começar, você sem nem perceber revelou um de meus segredos no review hehehe! Depois, morri com o donut caramelado! Passou meses caramelando só para sair distribuindo, aparentemente né rs? Será que o Steve dá tanta pinta assim? 100% dos leitores apostam que sim! Mas você não sabe o que é imaginar o Jeffrey com uma calça de couro aberta na bunda com um chicote na mão kkkkkkk! Você não vale nada mas eu gosto de você, menina rsrs! Beijão!

MARY

Oi minha bêba linda! Tirando conclusões precipitadas de que o Jensen é um Cereal Quiller! Se fosse, seria daqueles que fazem um bem danado à pele hauhauha! O Jared tem que fugir é do Morgan mesmo, tá? Estava com ódio dele? Devo presumir que triplicou. Viu só como era mais ou menos isso? Que ele não conseguia presas fáceis para trepar como imaginavam? Jared ainda continua seu coitadinho? Continua o meu rsrs! Beijos, querida!

CASSGIRL

Como assim? Eu apenas incendeio o circo porque sei que é assim que você curte trabalhar rsrs! Mas aposto que você não adivinhou esta, de que o Jared tinha uma razão a mais para se desesperar hehehe! Com o passar do tempo eu tive que me especializar em te driblar, porque a coisa estava difícil! Jeffrey ganha troféu de filho da puta atrás de troféu, não é? Reclamou do donut do Jared (viu, era ele!), e não para de aprontar! E o Jensen coitado... Achou que matou o homem! Sou malvada! Beijos, linda!

CLAUDIA

Essa do pai do Jake você não sabia né? Algumas coisas eu escondo! A bicha peluda agora sim está animada, com apenas o Jensen ao dispor dele. Coitado (do Jensen)! Pobre Jared... Nada de carne com nervos agora kkkkkkkkkk! Menos ainda vinho! (kkkkkkkk). Deve ter sido a pior foda da vida do Jensen. Comer a bicha e ainda vê-la comer o namorado dele! Veneno nas comidas? Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Talvez apenas uma gripe A! Foi foda você xingando a empregada! Só porque ela tem deficiência e não ouviu o pedido de socorro, coitada kkkkkkkkkkk!Vá se desculpar por review gigante na casa do caralho! Adoro! Beijos!

PATRICIA

O problema é que havia segredos entre o Jared e o Jeffrey que os leitores não sabia rsrs! O Jared é apaixonante, mas o Jeffrey tem probleminhas, aí fica difícil rsrs! Beijos!

NINA

Tudo bem, querida? Bem que falou que o escândalo do Jared renderia uma retaliação por parte do Jeffrey. Ele tem ainda mais motivos para estar desesperado em estar no cativeiro. Espero que os leitores o tenham perdoado por se oferecer ao Jeffrey depois que souberam a verdade! Mas como souberam da outra verdade, eu não sei se vão perdoar rsrs! Ainda temos mais a revelar, agora é tudo ou nada. O passado do Jensen foi sério, e determinou a vida dele a partir desse fato. Sabe que amei de paixão você ter mencionado que ele não usava arma carregada por conta disso? Era minha intenção, e você foi a única que mencionou, adorei! Estou muito feliz que sua atenção esteja virada para esta fic ainda, muito obrigada! Beijos, flor!

GABI

Querida! Suspeitastes de veneno na comida também rs? Seria uma boa delegada, perita, investigadora! Realmente, que vida é essa onde eles têm que esperar por comida, esperar o cara que nem querem ir transar com eles, ui...! Tenho que interferir nisso aí rsrs! Beijos, flor!

MASINHA

Olá! Que prazer você por aqui, fiquei feliz! Não acreditei que leu 8 capítulos de uma vez, que fofa! Obrigada! O bom é que você pegou tudo já nas reviravoltas e revelações. Realmente, o Jeffrey é um maluco imbecil. Os meninos adoeceram em pouco tempo cativos, sem ver a luz do sol. Tem vários fatores terríveis. Pouca comida, ócio, companhia constante... Mesmo quando amamos alguém, é muito complicado ficar o tempo todo com essa pessoa, sem um minuto de privacidade. Seria difícil eles ou alguém aceitar isso pacificamente, ou sem surtar. Beijos, querida!

SILVANIA

Olá, seja bem-vinda! Obrigada por passar por aqui e comentar. A honra é minha por ter falado comigo! Obrigada pelas palavras! E acertou o caminho quando disse que o Jeffrey parece alguém sem capacidade de arranjar alguém por conta. É mais ou menos por aí! Beijos!

LENE

Oi minha linda! Tudo bem? Os meninos estão encrencados sim, cada vez mais. Mas está tudo traçado na minha cabeça sobre o que vai ocorrer daqui para frente. Porque durante esse mês e pouco eles sofreram bastante, e como viu no capítulo atual, Jared tinha maiores motivos para estar tão perturbado mentalmente. Bom, a fic terá um final, pode ter certeza rsrs! Minha intenção é não fazer algo muito pesado, veremos se conseguirei! Beijão, linda!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Alguns avisos:**_

_**1.**__ Desculpem pela demora na publicação, foi por pura falta de tempo. Mas a história está na reta final, e creio que os próximos capítulos serão publicados mais rapidamente._

_**2.**__ Obrigada pelos reviews, de coração!_

_**3**__. Talvez alguns não saibam, mas favoritar o texto e jamais deixar um review é algo que irrita profundamente a maioria dos autores. Saibam que muitos deles, que alguns que leem e não comentam, desistem de escrever. Se você está acompanhando e gostando, o que custa dizer isso ao autor? _

_**4.**__ O capítulo é longo e terá diversas explicações. Pode ser cansativo. Mas as explicações são muito necessárias para que não fiquem lacunas. Eu poderia dividi-lo em dois capítulos, mas encher linguiça me incomoda demais. Prefiro resolver o que tiver que resolver em apenas um. _

_Beijos._

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Jeffrey estava malditamente certo. Jared sabia que Steve tinha o poder de aparecer misteriosamente em qualquer lugar do planeta onde ele estivesse, a mando de seu chefe.

O moreno andava de um lado a outro no quarto, amaldiçoando o dia em que o milionário lhe instigou uma ambição que nem sabia existir dentro de si.

Lembrou-se de como vivia há uns meses. Sem luxo, mas com conforto. Não lhe bastava? Não despertava a desconfiança de ninguém com aqueles poucos e fiéis clientes. Pessoas com um bom padrão de vida, mas meros desconhecidos.

Então Jeffrey trocou a fornecedora que abastecia sua farmácia particular na mansão. A moça começara a chamar atenção para suas atividades paralelas, e Jared fora indicado para substitui-la.

O milionário exigia exclusividade na prestação do serviço, mas Jared não se importou. Ganharia muito mais do que recebia atendendo a diversos clientes.

Fazia as entregas a Clif, o chefe dos seguranças, e até então não imaginava que havia mudado a vida de Jeffrey apenas pelo fato de estar sob sua linha de visão em certo momento. Morgan jamais havia se preocupado em saber quem fornecia seus estimulantes, inibidores de apetite, remédios que combatiam a insônia... E na ocasião em que o viu, não sabia quem ele era.

Não lhe importava... Fosse quem fosse aquele moreno, ele era o responsável por sua primeira ereção espontânea em anos. E conseguira isso apenas o observando lá embaixo. Jeffrey não sabia se ria ou se chorava.

Quando Jared se abaixou para pegar os medicamentos no banco de trás de seu carro e mostrou parte da cueca, sentiu seu membro latejar de tão duro. De uma forma que não acontecia desde os tempos da faculdade.

Neste mesmo dia, pediu o divórcio a Danneel, que ficou furiosa. A moça era muito bem paga para representar o papel de esposa feliz ao lado do milionário. Jeffrey convenceu-a a sair da mansão através de um acordo generoso. Ainda assim, ela não estava totalmente satisfeita. Perderia o destaque na mídia, pois Jeffrey era o famoso, não ela.

Sem alternativa, ela deixou a mansão, e Morgan concordou que dissesse à imprensa que ela o havia deixado. Ele não se importava. Só a queria fora de casa, pois estava certo de que aquele moreno desconhecido logo ocuparia o lugar dela.

Depois da saída de Danneel, dobrou os pedidos de medicamentos para poder ver o moreno com mais frequência. Também colocou Steve para observá-lo no hospital em que trabalhava, e o assessor o viu numa ocasião, beijar um dos médicos na boca.

Jeffrey então já o considerou seu. E estava certo, pois não tardou para que Jared estivesse em seu quarto.

Morgan achou que explodiria de felicidade ao conseguir transar com ele pela primeira vez sem fazer uso de nada. Aquele moreno era sua salvação, sua cura. Não poderia perdê-lo de vista nunca. Então providenciou para que ele se mudasse para a mansão.

Prometeu dar-lhe o mundo. Ou a parte do mundo que coubesse dentro daquela mansão, pois uma das condições do relacionamento era que o moreno não saísse de lá.

E Jared não fez a menor questão de sair. Nunca na vida havia usufruído tanto luxo e conforto. Além do mais, Jeffrey supria qualquer outra necessidade. Até arranjara outro fornecedor, para que Jared servisse exclusivamente a ele dentro da casa.

Mas a dependência de sua presença não durou tanto tempo. Jeffrey procurava-o para transar cada vez menos, até confidenciar certa noite, bêbado e aos prantos, que aqueles estimulantes eram para uso próprio, e que jamais iria expor a um médico um problema tão humilhante.

Jared realmente gostava de Jeffrey e tentou ajuda-lo. Mas suas tentativas foram infrutíferas. As ereções diminuíram a ponto de não mais ocorrerem, e Morgan ficou cada vez mais irritado. O moreno tentou de tudo, exceto sugerir o uso estimulante. Se Jeffrey voltasse a precisar deles para transar, seria questão de tempo para que o dispensasse.

Em pânico, notou que o milionário rejeitava sua companhia cada vez mais. Ficava horas olhando pela janela para não ter que encará-lo. Foi desta forma que reparou no novo segurança ali no gramado. Ele era diferente dos demais, parecia ter brilho próprio! Teve a certeza de que aquele rapaz se destacaria no meio de uma multidão. Procurou saber seu nome, e quando soube, era esse nome que invadia seus pensamentos o tempo todo.

Certa noite, o observava hipnotizado quando Jared foi chamá-lo carinhosamente para ir se deitar, abraçando-o por trás. Sentiu raiva do moreno. Tudo o que queria era observar Jensen em paz. Jared pareceu não perceber, e continuou com seu corpo colado ao dele.

Sentiu então seu membro se manifestar. Mas sabia que não era pela proximidade do corpo de Jared ao seu. E sim por imaginar que aquele calor vinha do corpo do seu funcionário.

Com rudeza, agarrou Jared e o encostou à parede, abaixando sua cueca. Ele não se queixou, estava até aliviado. Finalmente Jeffrey o desejava novamente, após longas semanas sem lhe dar atenção. Morgan continuou em frente à janela. Quem estava do lado de fora não podia vê-lo, mas ele tinha visão total de todos lá embaixo. Olhava para Jensen e estocava Jared.

Sentiu que sua ereção não se manteria por muito tempo, e resolveu gozar sem se importar com o prazer de seu parceiro.

Gozou sussurrando o nome de Jensen. Humilhado, Jared olhou pela janela, e viu em quem provavelmente Jeffrey pensava quando lhe deu o pior sexo de sua vida.

Jeffrey beijou o pescoço dele sem emoção, e foi tomar banho, sem nada dizer. Jared ainda ficou olhando para o tal Jensen, e lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos. Aquele estranho lhe atravessou o caminho, e estava prestes a destruir a vida que achou que jamais teria oportunidade de ter.

E estava certo. Tanto que nem foi pego de surpresa quando Morgan mandou que se retirasse de sua mansão.

- _Você não me excita..._ _Não é capaz de excitar ninguém._ _Você é como aqueles donuts cheios de creme, Jared... Quando a gente vê, fica louco de vontade de comer. Mas logo enjoamos, e depois não queremos ver na nossa frente."_

Morgan lhe disse as duras palavras logo após lhe dar um carro, e uma boa quantia em dinheiro.

- _Antes de eu enjoar de você, até que foi bom_. – Disse Jeffrey, justificando o pagamento.

Desnorteado, Jared entrou no carro com vidros escuros, e se retirou da mansão. Não sem antes dar uma boa olhada em Jensen. Tinha que admitir que ele era um homem lindo. Sabia que logo Jeffrey o colocaria em sua cama, sendo ele gay ou não. Dificilmente o dinheiro de Morgan não corromperia algum funcionário.

Limpou uma lágrima insistente, e decidiu que sua expulsão não sairia barato a Jeffrey. Sabia que ele viajaria no dia seguinte, e que ficaria uns dias fora do país.

Não foi difícil comprar Clif com a grana que Jeffrey lhe deu. O chefe dos seguranças passou a falsa informação à empresa contratante de que Jensen deveria ser demitido a pedido de Morgan. Jared havia falsificado com facilidade a assinatura do milionário no documento. Parte do dinheiro que recebera bancou os direitos trabalhistas que Jensen não teria se houvesse realmente pedido demissão.

O moreno estava estacionado do outro lado da rua quando viu o loiro sair da mansão, desolado. Sorriu quando o viu entrar no carro. Mas parou de sorrir quando ele desabou e chorou ao volante. Sentiu pena dele.

Com receio de ser descoberto por Jeffrey, passou a seguir Jensen, para ter certeza de que eles dois não teriam contato. Chegou a sentir tédio, porque o loiro não saiu de casa nos primeiros dias. Apenas recebia a visita de um jovem policial às vezes. Numa das ocasiões, viu através do binoculo, que Jensen chorava conversando com o rapaz, que lhe dava toda a atenção, e se sentiu ainda pior.

Mas também se surpreendeu ao sentir raiva quando viu o jovem beijá-lo na boca, ao tempo em que fazia carinho em seus cabelos. Jensen não recuou, mas não pareceu tão interessado.

Sabia que já poderia parar de segui-lo, mas não conseguia deixa-lo. Então entendeu porquê Morgan ficara rapidamente obcecado por ele. Jensen exercia um magnetismo incrível sobre as pessoas. Ele mesmo estava profundamente atraído por alguém que nem sabia de sua existência.

De repente o loiro passou a sair mais de casa. Enciumado, Jared acompanhava seus passos, sempre temendo que o visse num encontro amoroso. Mas o que passou a ver lhe doeu da mesma forma. A culpa o corroeu ao ver o rumo que a vida dele tomou após sair do emprego. O viu entrar todo vestido de preto em uma grande casa de material para construção. Não pôde deixar de admirar sua habilidade.

Também o observava no momento em que ele pegou os malotes do carro forte. E quando ele levou todo o dinheiro de dois caixas eletrônicos.

Só não estrava presente quando ele assaltou um Shopping Center durante a madrugada, porque estava ocupado demais invadindo a casa do loiro.

Conhecer Jensen se tornou uma obsessão. Quando se deu conta, já não sentia mais sono ou fome. Sentia apenas a necessidade de estar próximo a ele, e com o passar dos dias, somente observar já não lhe satisfazia mais. Estava apaixonado por aquele homem, e sequer conhecia sua voz!

Jensen nem imaginava que ele existia, e menos ainda que sabia seu maior segredo... De que ele era o homem que a polícia de todo o Estado procurava. O homem que tiveram que atribuir uma alcunha por não ter pistas de quem se tratava.

Certa noite, estava quase dormindo dentro de seu carro quando viu Jensen chegar em casa. A cena que viu o despertou no mesmo instante. O jovem policial que já havia visto na companhia dele desceu do carro que dirigia e foi até a porta do passageiro. Viu quando ele amparou Jensen, deixando que se apoiasse em seu ombro. O loiro mancava, e carregava um pacote.

Um misto de ciúme e preocupação fez com que ele extrapolasse os limites e pulasse o muro da casa de Jensen sorrateira e silenciosamente, após os dois terem entrado e fechado o portão. Encostou-se a uma das portas da casa, onde o som da conversa estava mais audível.

- _Não pode vacilar desse jeito, Jensen! Se te pegarem, ainda mais com essas roupas pretas... – _Jared ouviu barulho de saco plástico, compatível com o embrulho que Jensen carregara. – _Se te associarem ao cara que estão procurando, vai ser difícil te livrar!_

- _Já me_ _arrependi de ter te chamado, Jake. Não haverá próxima. Você já pode ir_. – Respondeu Jensen, e Jared não podia ver que ele fazia uma careta de dor.

- _Eu só digo isso porque me preocupo, e não quero que nada te aconteça._ – Jake explicou. – _Não viu que o muro era alto demais para pular?_

- O problema não foi o muro! Foi a droga do buraco que havia na calçada. Só o chamei porque eu não aguentaria andar, e não tinha outra pessoa que pudesse chamar.

- _Fez certo, Jensen. O que estou dizendo é que você correu um risco enorme! Não apenas de ser pego, mas de levar tiro de algum segurança que o visse. Eu já disse para você carregar a porra dessa arma! _

_- E eu já disse que jamais vou colocar munição em uma arma novamente. –_ Disse Jensen.

_- Eu consigo te entender, Jensen... _– Jake disse em voz baixa, com culpa. – _Mas você podia ao menos colocar balas de borracha! Apenas para repelir, para te dar tempo de fugir ou coisa assim..._

_- Jake... Eu já disse que não_. – Respondeu o loiro, mas Jake sentiu uma leve hesitação em sua voz.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, e Jake retomou a palavra.

_- Vou deixar algumas na sua gaveta. Caso decida usar a cabeça. _– Disse Jake.

_- Não vou discutir. Tudo que eu quero é dormir. Só isso. _– Disse Jensen, com um longo suspiro. _– Dormir sozinho, Jake._

Jared ouviu Jensen dizer, e sentiu raiva daquele jovem, que provavelmente tentou se enfiar na cama do loiro. Deixou escapar um sorriso de satisfação quando Jensen o dispensou.

Ouviu Jake se levantar da cama, e preparou-se para se esconder. Mas o jovem policial entrou em outro assunto, que ele até então não sabia do que se tratava.

_- Jensen... Desista da Gollum..._ – Jake o aconselhou, e Jensen riu.

- _Desistir do assalto que vai me render de uma só vez o que não consegui até agora em todos os assaltos? Não seja estúpido Jake. Não vou desistir._

- _O muro da joalheria é mais alto do que este que pulou hoje..._

_- Talvez você não tenha me ouvido dizer que o problema não foi o muro. E sim o buraco na calçada._

- _Nada impede de haver outro buraco na calçada, Jensen. Ou qualquer coisa que o machuque novamente._

_- Se acontecer, prometo não chama-lo_. – Disse Jensen, e Jake fez um som de desaprovação. – _Conseguiu a senha da porta com o Paul?_

_- Saiba que não foi fácil vasculhar a casa do cara enquanto ele tomava banho, me chamando o tempo todo para acompanha-lo._ – Jake reclamou.

_- Não há possibilidade de esta senha estar errada, não é?_ – Jensen perguntou receoso.

_- Paul disse ao pai ao telefone que a senha era a mesma de sempre. Este número estava anotado num papel, dentro de um envelope com documentos da joalheria._

- _E se estes números não forem a senha? O alarme será acionado, e ficarei trancado lá!_

_- Estarei de plantão à noite e ficarei atento ao alarme. Apagarei o chamado e irei te soltar. O que diz?_

_- Feito. Anote a senha_. – Jensen lhe estendeu um bloco de notas e caneta.

_- E cometer o mesmo erro do Paul?_ – Jake riu. – _Nada disso. Memorize. 3034. Apenas espere sua perna melhorar._

_- Minha perna melhora quando penso que há uma porção de diamantes à minha espera, atrás daquela porta! –_ Jensen sorriu, mostrando a perna inchada.

- Meu plantão será sexta-feira, e dará tempo você ficar bom. Esteja lá às 3:30h da manhã. – Disse Jake, dando uma piscadinha e caminhando até a porta.

Jared correu e se escondeu atrás de um dos carros de Jensen, que estava na garagem. O outro ele havia deixado perto do local do último assalto, já que não conseguiria dirigir com a perna machucada.

Jared pulou o muro para a rua após a saída de Jake, certificando-se de que Jensen não o estava vendo.

Decidiu que o conheceria de qualquer maneira durante esse assalto, como se fosse outro bandido em busca do mesmo que ele. Em posse das joias, tentaria tirar Jensen da vida em que ele se enfiou, e faria o possível para que ele recuperasse sua dignidade antes que fosse preso. Ou morto, pensou com um apeto no peito.

Arranjou uma arma, e aproveitou a ausência de Jensen para ter acesso ao interior de sua residência, o que fez com facilidade. "_Não se passa uma vida sobrevivendo em orfanatos sem aprender certas artimanhas", _pensou_._ Pegou três balas de borracha numa das gavetas do quarto. Torcia para que Jensen não desse falta delas, já que ele não pareceu tão interessado, e Jake havia deixado muitas.

Na sexta-feira, esperou o loiro chegar à joalheria Gollum. Doeu ter que atirar nele e machuca-lo. Mas era a única forma de ganhar sua atenção no meio da madrugada durante um assalto.

Doeu mais ter que colocar pedras na calçada para ele se ferir e ser obrigado a aceitar sua ajuda. Quando pulou para a calçada, arrastou as pedras com agilidade para perto de onde estava. Sabia que Jensen o usaria como ponto de referência para pular. Havia conseguido.

Lembrou-se da felicidade que sentiu ao leva-lo para sua casa, ao cuidar dele, ao tê-lo adormecido em sua cama agarrado aos diamantes. Jensen não imaginava que mal se interessava pelas joias. Sua maior preciosidade nada tinha a ver com o saco preto aveludado que ele escondia no bolso interno da jaqueta.

Quando Jensen demonstrou interesse por ele, teve receio que fosse apenas pelo sexo incrível que tiveram no mesmo dia em que se conheceram. Mas o loiro permaneceu... Na sua casa, na sua vida. Tentou em vão fazê-lo desistir dos assaltos, mas Jensen não cogitava a ideia. E com o passar dos meses, nem mesmo Jared cogitava mais. Entraram de cabeça em busca de dinheiro fácil e não tardou para que passassem a escolher vítimas para brincar durante os roubos, deixando o "trabalho" mais interessante.

Jamais procurara saber notícias de Morgan. Foi plenamente feliz com Jensen até o dia em que Steve os viu juntos na rua e os seguiu até a casa onde moravam. Só tomou conhecimento deste fato quando Jeffrey e o assessor o jogaram dentro de um carro, certa tarde em que saiu sozinho. Deixara Jensen dormindo para ir providenciar material para outros assaltos quando o surpreenderam. Ainda se lembrava do horror do cativeiro a que fora submetido.

Jeffrey o deixou amarrado, quase sem poder movimentar as pernas e braços durante um mês. Havia ficado furioso ao saber que os dois estavam juntos. Jared jurou que não conhecia Jensen, e que se tratava apenas de uma coincidência.

"_Uma coisa é ter perdido o Jensen porque ele se demitiu... Detestei, mas aceitei. Outra coisa é saber que estão juntos, e isso eu não admito Jared... Você fez isso de propósito porque te mandei embora!"_

"_Eu não sabia que ele trabalhava pra você, Jeffrey! Eu vivia trancado na mansão, como saberia? E menos ainda eu sabia que você o queria!"_ – Jared chorava em desespero, após dois dias sendo privado de beber água.

"_Até posso perdoá-lo por isso... Mesmo sabendo que é mentira._" – Jeffrey andava de um lado a outro do barraco insalubre.

Havia obrigado Jared dizer ao namorado que estaria envolvido em um grande assalto no Colorado, e que voltaria para casa em alguns dias.

"_Não é mentira Jeffrey! Me solta, cara... Meu seus braços estão doendo muito!"_ – Jared implorava, com os braços amarrados acima de sua cabeça.

"_Observamos vocês durante uns dias, Jared... Então seu namorado é aquele que a polícia tanto procura?" _– Jeffrey continuava andando em volta dele. – _"Eu sei que ele já fazia isso sozinho, antes de se aliar a você. Você não teria capacidade, Jared... A polícia procura apenas um de vocês. Assaltos em duplas foram considerados imitações baratas do estilo do Ninja. Indo direto ao ponto, a condição para eu não entregar você como o Ninja é que traga o Jensen até mim. Tenho um vídeo seu entrando e saindo de uma loja de informática assaltada. Uma que teve todos os alarmes desativados, e que não foi obra de amador. Você foi sozinho este dia, não é? O filmei tirando o capuz ao entrar no carro..."_ – Disse Jeffrey, mas Jared sorriu.

"_Não vou entrega-lo a você. Eu o amo, Jeffrey. Quer me mandar para a cadeia, mande. Mas não vou entregá-lo a você!"._

Jeffrey o olhou com raiva.

"_Então pense na minha proposta por mais um tempo. Mais uns dias aqui, e você terá pavor de ouvir falar em prisão novamente._" – Disse Morgan, saindo do cativeiro.

Sempre fortemente amarrado, Jared sentia dores lancinantes pelo corpo. A fome o castigava, mas a sede quase o fazia implorar pela morte. Davam-lhe três dedos de água por dia. O suficiente para mantê-lo vivo. Ainda assim, não cedia à vontade de Jeffrey.

Irritado, o milionário chegou a lhe dar uma forte surra, para espanto de Steve, que o encontrou desacordado e ensanguentado.

"_Não perca a cabeça Jeffrey_!" – Disse, tocando o pescoço do moreno, aliviado quando constatou que estava vivo. - "Uma pessoa pública como você não pode ser associada a uma morte nunca!"

"_O que quer que eu faça? Ele não cede um milímetro! Se recusa a levar o Jensen! Mas quer saber? Foda-se, Steve. Vamos até o Jensen, o enfiamos no carro e não precisamos mais deste traste._" – Disse Morgan, puxando os cabelos de Jared, erguendo sua cabeça para soltá-la em seguida.

"_Sequestro? Estou fora, Morgan... Não farei nada que possa foder minha vida. Se não notou, já estamos indo longe demais prendendo-o aqui._"

"_Você está certo... Esse aqui não vai fazer escândalo. Ele está totalmente ferrado. Mas o Jensen precisa ir à minha casa de forma espontânea. Como faremos isso? Jared não aceitou dinheiro, e não adiantou ameaça-lo! E o pior é que não posso deixa-lo ir embora com vida. A primeira coisa que ele fará se o soltarmos é fugir levando o Jensen!"_ – Jeffrey chutou uma cadeira, e continuou andando de um lado para o outro.

"_Não vamos matá-lo, Jeffrey. Pelo menos, eu não vou fazer isso."_

"_O que você sugere, então_?" – Jeffrey perguntou irritado, e Steve lhe mostrou um minúsculo objeto.

"_Eu penso em tudo Jeffrey. Por isso você é tão dependente dos meus serviços._" - Jeffrey sorriu em aprovação.

"_Excelente... Ao trabalho_." – O milionário disse, e Steve pegou uma lâmina, fazendo um corte no braço de Jared, que continuava desacordado.

Durante um mês em cativeiro, Jeffrey exigia da vítima que levasse o namorado à mansão, até que Jared finalmente concordou, derrotado pelo desespero. Jeffrey explicou como ele deveria invadir a mansão, simulando um assalto, entrando pela lixeira.

Tiraram as amarras de Jared e o levaram de volta para o seu bairro.

"_Aqui está o dinheiro do 'assalto' no Colorado. Nem uma palavra sobre sua estadia conosco_." – Disse Jeffrey, entregando uma mala com 40 mil dólares ao moreno. – "_Você tem um mês para amadurecer a ideia do assalto à mansão para o seu namorado. Em um mês voltaremos a nos falar_".

Steve o mandou descer do carro, o que ele fez sem hesitar.

Apenas correu para casa e ficou horas nos braços de Jensen. Disfarçou como pôde sua angústia, e nunca mencionou o que ocorreu naquele "assalto". O loiro viu a grande quantia em dinheiro que ele havia trazido, e deduziu que ele havia passado maus momentos para consegui-lo. Parou de perguntar após alguns dias, porque Jared sempre mentia que estava tudo bem.

Mas Jensen via que não estava. Ele agia como se estivesse com medo o tempo todo. Pediu a Jensen que passassem uns dias na casa em que o loiro havia morado antes de se mudar para a casa de Jared. Dizia estar enjoado do ambiente.

Quando estavam adaptados, Jared pensou estar num sonho ruim ao ver Steve sorrindo do outro lado da rua em deboche.

Então convenceu Jensen a passar uns dias num hotel de luxo, há 8 horas de onde estavam. Embarcaram num avião, e três dias depois, lá estava Steve e seu sorriso debochado, tomando um drink à beira da piscina.

Jared beirava o desespero quando voltou com Jensen para sua casa, vinte dias depois. Não tardou para que Jeffrey o enfiasse novamente dentro de seu carro.

"_Não posso fazer isso Jeffrey... Precisa entender que não pode tê-lo! Precisa aceitar isso!"_

Jeffrey baixou a cabeça, e Jared prendeu a respiração. Sabia que ele jamais entenderia. Sempre conseguia o que queria.

"_Acho que você tem razão..." _– Disse Jeffrey, para surpresa do moreno. – _"Se não posso tê-lo, não há razão para ter esperanças. É como se ele estivesse morto para mim... Se ele está morto para mim, o justo é que esteja para você também."_

Jeffrey apontou com a cabeça para uma praça em frente à sua casa. A casa onde Jensen estava. Então viu Steve atrás de uma árvore, apontando uma espingarda com mira laser na direção da janela do quarto onde dormia com Jensen.

"_Se ele não me servir, não servirá a você também."_ – Disse Jeffrey, e Jared se desesperou, tentando sair do carro. Morgan segurou seu braço. – "_Segundo o que me disse Steve, ele sairá do banho a qualquer momento, e ele não errará o tiro. E então? Vai leva-lo até mim?"_

Com lágrimas de ódio, Jared finalmente concordou em leva-lo, e Jeffrey deu as coordenadas para que entrassem na mansão dali a três dias. Era imprescindível que Jensen não desconfiasse da armação.

Jeffrey amaldiçoou a empregada que os viu entrar em sua casa, pois tiveram que explicar mil mentiras e pagá-la por um serviço que ela sequer fez, pois eles já sabiam sobre a "invasão".

"_Não seja egoísta Jared. Você sabe que darei todo conforto do mundo a ele. Você mesmo amava morar na mansão. Não quer entrega-lo porque não quer perde-lo. Está pensando em si mesmo..."_

"_Vai me matar quando eu o levar até você?"_ – Jared perguntou. Seria uma bênção se a resposta fosse positiva.

"_Claro que não. Jamais farei nada que possa levantar esse tipo de suspeita contra mim. Depois que prestar o serviço, receberá uma boa quantia para reparar sua perda. E também para esquecer que um dia cruzou nossos caminhos."_

Jeffrey ligou no celular de Steve, e o mandou sair de lá.

"_Viu? Eu cumpro com o que falo. Leve-o até mim. E num só golpe, vou melhorar a vida de vocês dois"._

Jeffrey explicou em que cômodo eles dois seriam pegos, e de que forma. Quando acordassem, Jared poderia ir embora após receber o dinheiro, e Jensen ficaria sob os cuidados dele.

"_Devo avisar que se tentar entrar em contato com Jensen, ou se vir você rodear a mansão, vai se arrepender do dia que seus pais transaram. Estou me lixando para o que vai fazer da sua vida dali para frente, desde que ela não envolva o Jensen nem a mim em seus planos. Entendido?_"

O moreno concordou. E dias depois, viu quase todas as suas chances de resgatar Jensen irem para o ralo quando se viu tão preso quanto ele ao acordar. Jensen não havia mencionado que tinha no bolso aquele bilhete que o levou ao maldito quarto do pânico.

Viu a porta se abrir, e olhou esperançoso. Mas eram apenas Steve e Morgan. Jared deu passos para trás inutilmente. Jeffrey o segurou.

- Vamos levá-lo para outro cômodo. A polícia não pode vê-lo trancado neste quarto. Mas antes iremos garantir que não fará escândalo pela casa. Steve!

Jeffrey deu a ordem ao assessor, e Jared nem chegou a localizá-lo atrás de si. Apenas sentiu aquele maldito líquido forte novamente, e não viu mais nada. Morgan o amparou, e fez sinal para Steve pegar as pernas dele.

- Vai mesmo entrega-lo à polícia, Jeffrey? – O assessor perguntou, já ajudando Morgan a carrega-lo.

- Claro. Ele não serve mais para nada. Quem me interessa já está no me quarto. – Disse Jeffrey.

- Como ele reagiu quando acordou?

- Vomita e pergunta pelo Jared. Não necessariamente nesta ordem. – Jeffrey reclamou. – Sirva uma boa refeição a ele daqui a pouco. Quanto a este aqui, sairei por poucas horas, mas ele ainda estará dormindo quando eu voltar. Separe a roupa preta para vesti-lo antes de chamarmos a polícia.

Steve acenou com a cabeça. Deixaram-no amarrado à cama de um quarto de hóspedes isolado que havia na mansão e saíram.

A porta do quarto só foi aberta novamente uma hora depois, e Jared ainda não havia acordado. Alguém o chamou suavemente, e ele tentou abrir os olhos, mas as pálpebras estavam pesadas demais.

- Precisa acordar! – Uma voz baixa pediu. – Jared! Ande, precisa acordar agora! Não temos tempo.

Aos poucos, ele abriu os olhos. Começava a recuperar a consciência lentamente.

- Denise... – Disse com um suspiro. – Achei que não viria nunca...

- Shhh! Só me chame de Sol aqui! – Repreendeu a moça ruiva, e Jared sorriu, sentindo as lágrimas de pura emoção e alívio.

A moça o desamarrou. Tirou suas roupas pretas, ainda cheirando a lixo de um embrulho plástico. Também havia levado as roupas de Jensen.

- Precisa se vestir para irmos buscar seu namorado.

- Onde ele está? – Jared perguntou, se esforçando para recuperar a agilidade. Estava tonto e com náuseas. – No quarto do Morgan, não é?

- Sim... Não fale muito, ou vai acabar vomitando. – Disse a moça.

Ele pegou o braço de Jared, e começou a apalpá-lo perto do pulso. Localizou o que queria e começou a cortar a pele dele, com o mesmo canivete que cortara as amarras.

- Está louca, Sol? – Jared reclamou, tentando se levantar, mas ela o empurrou de volta para a cama.

Em poucos segundos, ela segurava algo do tamanho de um grão de arroz, sujo de sangue.

- Por isso sempre te encontravam. Havia um microchip embaixo da sua pele. Ouvi-os dizer.– Informou a Jared, que ficou surpreso.

- Obrigado, minha irmã... – Disse emocionado à moça órfã que conheceu no último orfanato em que moraram.

_**Continua...**_

_**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS**_

CARLA

Carlinha linda! Eu consigo entender porquê a vida do Jensen foi destruída, porque ele ficou mesmo numa saia justa. Revelar a verdade que o beneficiaria na polícia e ver a família do amigo se desintegrar, ou manter tudo em silêncio para beneficiar a família que o prejudicou? Terrível né? Espero que o capítulo 10 tenha explicado um pouco mais sobre as mentiras do Jared, que foram graves. Aqui o tempo esquentou novamente, que lugar doido! Estava frio até 2 dias atrás! Feliz por voce estar bem, linda. Beijos.

SOL

Minha lindinha! Eu não consigo crucificar o Jared, mas confesso que adoro quando vc faz isso! É bem o contrário de ficar brava! Oh mulher de personalidade forte, eu acho que voce não vai se comover com as razões do Jared tão facilmente rsrs! Mas eu entendo que é difícil, pois ele mentiu muito feio. E colocou a vida do Jensen em risco. É difícil relevar tão fácil, né? Justo ele, que falava tanto em confiança, escondia tanto! Fora que o Jensen sofreu mil cacetadas da vida, né? E vai sofrer mais uma se souber a verdade. Jensen acabou se afundando também por causa de Mike e filho. Situação difícil. Eu mudei algumas coisas no final do capítulo anterior. Mas nada mudava o fato de que eles estavam ferrados. Beijos, flor.

CLAUDIA

Isso, finja surpresa, você é boa nisso kkkkk! Sabemos bem o que teríamos feito àquele velho sem vergonha do pai do Jake. Se eu fosse o Jensen, já o mataria antes da explicação rsrs! Jensen ainda terá a prova de fogo de ver se realmente amará o Jared após tanta sacanage. Realmente, ainda tem mais revelations por aí. Uma delas você nem sabe hehe! Mas só porque pediu para não saber! Suas impressões são importantes demais para mim, flor. Obrigada! Beijão!

ANA

A fic é sua, totalmente sua minha flor! E eu não faria um Jensen que você não pudesse botar no colo! Tudo bem que você colocaria qualquer Jensen no colo kkkk! Mas volta pra Terra que ainda tem coisinhas a rolar nesta fic, loira! Você diz que sabia que o Jensen era inocente... Ora, mas ele seria inocente para você até se fosse culpado kkkkk! Calma... Você está indo muito bem, pelos caminhos certos! Tudo será esclarecido! Flor, Jeffrey dispensava donut duplo quando podia ter apenas o donut valioso do loiro rsrs! Achou um concorrente à sua altura! Beijos, linda!

TAH-P

Volta e meia você faz menções a segredos espalhados por aqui em reviews kkkk! Tenho que ter cuidado com você! Viu só sobre o Viagra? O estúpido que enjoou o Jared era o Jeffrey, e tive um medo danado de adivinharem! O Jeffrey sabia que o Jensen era o Ninja sim...! Os movimentos dele são friamente calculados. Ele queria era botar a culpa no Jared sozinho! Mas você não perdeu nada, eu ainda não tinha explicado mesmo! Foi só para instigar hehe! Espero que o SAMU(el) kkkk tenha feito bom trabalho em te ressuscitar kkkk! Beijos, linda!

PATRICIA

Oi flor. Não crio histórias ao gosto isolado de um leitor. Apresento uma trama, e alguns gostam e outros não. Não faço a linha romântica açucarada, até porque não consigo imaginá-los assim. Beijos.

DELS

Olá! Você não disse se a surpresa agradou ou foi o contrário. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

LARISSA

Florzinha, apesar dos motivos fortes de Mike e Jake, eu também acho imperdoável. Usaram um inocente! E como fica a vida do Jensen? Foram egoístas com ele, e ele podia muito bem ter retribuído! Foi esse ato que levou o Jensen à vida bandida. KKKK G-Zuis, o pessoal está mega revoltado com o Jared! Pudera né? Quem diria que ele já conhecia o Jeffrey? E pior: que conhecia bem! Agora todos querem o Jensen. Mas quem o terá? Talvez ninguém hehehe! Beijão, linda. Amei seu review!

HERYKHA

Embora a fic esteja quase no fim, ainda há alguns detalhes para colocar no lugar. Nenhum deles causará o choque de saber que o Jared estava envolvido, porém! Beijos!

GABI

Ai Gabi, envenenar brinquedos sexuais foi ótima kkkkkk! Foi melhor (ou pior) que isso! Jared era o veneno hehe! Um dia vou ver se alguém compra meus bandidos e você me auxilia na parte legal tá rs? Vamos cuidar para que quem comprar não os prenda como brinquedos também! Olha que a torcida para o Jensen largar o Jared está enorme! Beijos!

MASINHA

Linda, continue tentando perdoar o Jared, espero que consiga rsrs! Agora estou com um baita medo de você. Já adivinhou um dos detalhes, e sei que é boa nisso! Eu estava esperando muito sua opinião, porque sei que curte reviravoltas! E já lembro de você na hora em capítulos assim! Você pergunta coisas que vão direto ao ponto, é impressionante! Obrigada pelas msg no twitter e pelas PM! Linda! Beijos.

SILPSUPER

Olá! O pessoal se decepcionou geral com o Jared, mas garanto que ele ama o Jensen de verdade! Não significa que sairá limpo disso! O Jensen já havia passado péssimos momentos com a traição de um amigo. Realmente não é justo que passe novamente com a pessoa que ele ama. E está explicado porquê o Jeffrey eras doido para prendê-los! Com aqueles lá, quem precisaria de Viagra rsrs? Beijos!

NINA

Obrigada por não abandonar, flor! Eu tive contratempos que me atrasaram essa semana, mas eu gosto de postar no máximo a cada dez dias. Não imagina a revolta que o Jared despertou no pessoal! A dó que tinham dele se transformou em decepção pura! Teremos as explicações, vamos ver se será suficiente! E concordo com você que o Jensen acabou caindo na vida da bandidagem graças a um caminho que o Jared traçou para ele. Há esclarecimentos sobre aquele primeiro assalto. Aliás, sobre tudo. Mas não sei exatamente em que capítulo as explicações serão fornecidas sobre cada ponto. Muitos acham que o Jared jamais deveria ter o Jensen de novo. Mas por melhor que seja o Jensen, ele ainda é um assaltante, então não é tão anjinho de candura assim rsrs! Vamos leva-los ao tribunal hehe! Sim, o Jeffrey era o ex namorado que comparou o Jared a um donut enjoativo kkkkk! Responder às demais perguntas, só revelando os próximos capítulo! Beijão, querida!

MARY

Ei, devemos amar o Jared incondicionalmente, só porque ele é o Jared tá? Gi recomendaria! Não sei vocês todas, sedentas de sangue, serão capazes de perdoar! Mas as estatísticas apontam que perdoam o Jensen com maior facilidade. Capaz de perdoarem o Jeffrey e o Jared não! No problem, sobra Jared para mim kkkk! Jeffrey blefando? Por mais difícil que seja acreditar, Jared não faz o pynto dele subir depois que ele conheceu Jensen. Ele o quer longe dali! Calma, Maryzinha... Te jogo mais revelações no colo, combinado rsrs? Beijos!

CDM PROUD

Olha só quem apareceu aqui! *emocionada* Que vergonha te apresentar meus bandidos depravados! O que você vai pensar de mim? Você tá no comecinho... Essa dupla ainda tem o que aprontar! Afinal a mulherada da vizinhança deve estar querendo colocar placas de "bandidos, aqui tem joias!" para atraí-los, né? Existe uma história por trás de cada um, mas o toque de justiceiros, apesar de fazerem coisinhas erradas, ganhou a simpatia do pessoal. Eu não queria fazer uma coisa pesada demais, com inocentes morrendo pelas mãos deles, sabe...? Descobrirás o motivo da greve do Jensen em breve hehe! Obrigada por aparecer, e seja bem-vinda quando puder e quiser. Sei que seu tempo é escasso, e espero sua plena atividade, como autora! Beijos!

ELISE

Oi minha querida! Tenho visto que está publicando as suas do Nyah, acho que logo chegam ao capítulo em que parei! Mesmo atrasada, é sempre um prazer vê-la aqui! Os dois bandidos têm suas perturbações, e ainda têm que aturar um Jeffrey doido pra fazer sanduíche de vez em quando rsrs! Pena que agora a coisa complicou ainda mais para os pobres coitados! Beijos, linda. Obrigada por vir!

ROSE

Olá, querida! Felizmente ninguém adivinhou desta vez que o Jared estava envolvido, amei a reação do pessoal! Não posso dizer o mesmo do Jared, que está sendo mui apedrejado, coitado! Espero que tenha saído do estado catatônico para ler o resto kkkk! Beijos!

CASSGIRL

Minha querida, eu tive que aperfeiçoar as técnicas para você parar de me descobrir, porque a coisa estava feia para o meu lado rsrs! E o pior é que muitos detalhes você sabia, e está indo pelo caminho certo! Eu precisava dar um, nó na sua cabeça para dificultar mesmo! O capítulo anterior foi para chocar, e o 10 explica melhor como as coisas foram parar ali, e o que o Jared fez exatamente. Vamos desconfundir isso aí kkk! Beijos, linda!

LENE

Oi querida! A reação que o Jensen provavelmente terá? É só eu imaginar a raiva que os leitores ficaram do Jared com esta revelação, de que era cúmplice do Jeffrey! Sim, haverá uma explicação. O que não sei é se será suficiente, pois muita gente já o condenou e acha que não tem justificativa rs! Só publicando e aguardando as reações para saber! Beijos, linda!

EVE

Chegou... Esta fic A Reviravolta foi para o limbo, mas você lembrou dela, e isso é motivo suficiente para te amarrar na minha cama para sempre, tal como o Jeffrey fez com os meninos! Mas a julgar o quanto você escrachou os atributos (ou falta de) do Jeffrey, é melhor eu nem mencioná-lo kkkk! A teoria da cebola parece se aplicar bem, ao Jared, que parece estar cheio de camadinhas! Só não sabemos se ele solta aqueles cabelinhos, como Burro afirma! E o Jensen achando que o pior baque da vida dele veio do Jake e Pai, hein? Mas parto do princípio que se ele perdoou aquela sacanage, perdoar o Jared talvez não seja tão difícil hehe! Mas os leitores não perdoam, não tem jeito. Querem o Jared num espeto. Hummm, num espeto... Também quero! Agora você viu porquê o Jeffrey não aparecia tanto, para a felicidade geral (ou quase). Broxa, coitado... E isso depois de tomar estocadas mil e perder a bunda na pentada violenta! Gostei da sua análise psicológica do Jared, gostei hehehe! Ainda tenho coisas a mostrar, ah tenho! Ui, prepara o palco! Obrigada pelo review fantástico, florzinha! Beijão!

BRUBO

Olá! Seja muito bem-vinda! De antemão agradeço pela consideração em deixar sua impressão sobre o texto, e fico bem feliz que tenha gostado do que leu até aqui. Espero que continue agradando, com Jared fdp e tudo rsrs! Beijos.

FLAVIA

Olá! Obrigada por deixar review, espero que continue gostando. O Jared decepcionou o pessoal, mas sempre há um motivo por trás de tudo que faz um personagem, eu só espero que o dele seja forte o bastante para que seja perdoado! Beijos!

ALLE

Olá! Me impressionou que tenha lido todos os capítulos, e deixado review em casa um! Agradeço a quem me indicou a você, e também por sua consideração e palavras! Espero que os demais capítulos continuem sendo interessantes, sua presença é muito bem-vinda. Sempre respondi review, jamais deixaria de agradecer a quem se deu ao trabalho de vir comentar! Obrigada de coração. Beijos.

JESS

Oi! Que bom ver você novamente! Eu sei o quão bondosa você é, mesmo querendo ver o Jared sofrer um bocadinho! Acredite, eu te entendo rsrs! Eu também não sei o que faria no caso do Jake e pai, e também entendo que o Jensen não precisava entrar para o mundo do crime, apesar de ter ficado perturbado, desiludido e abalado. Mas sei que o Jared não merece a morte pelo que aprontou, e que você não podia perder a oportunidade de pedir por isso kkkkk! Vi que postou também, já vou correr lá. Imaginei que estava super atarefada. Espero que tudo corra bem! Beijão.


	11. Chapter 11

_Não nesta história, mas em outras , recebi mensagens privadas de pessoas que se queixaram que eu não respondi ao seu review, e isso não aconteceu. Informo que respondo review através de mensagem privada apenas no último capítulo de cada história. No andamento dela, eu respondo no próximo capítulo a ser postado. Então, se você comentou o capítulo 2 hoje, sua resposta estará no capítulo 12._

_Agradeço aos reviews recebidos, e informo que o próximo capítulo será o último, ou penúltimo. _

_Beijos._

**CAPÍTULO 11**

- Não quero ser ingrato, mas por quê demorou tanto Sol? – Jared perguntou à irmã, que virara de costas enquanto ele vestia rapidamente as roupas pretas.

- Eu não fazia ideia de onde vocês estavam! Procurei por cada canto dessa mansão! Durante todo o tempo que trabalho aqui, nunca soube da existência de um quarto do pânico.

- Não viu para onde nos levaram quando nos pegaram?

- Estava te esperando no meu quarto como combinamos!

- Uma ova! Você estava na cozinha quando entramos na mansão! – Jared reclamou.

- Sabia que Steve me pagaria para fingir que sou cega. – A moça riu.

- Colocou o plano em risco, sabia?

- Foi por causa disso que Morgan o manteve preso? – Denise perguntou, com uma ponta de remorso.

- Não... – Jared abaixou a cabeça. – Mas teremos tempo para falar sobre isso. Quanto Steve te deu aquela noite?

- Oito mil. – A moça respondeu sorrindo, acompanhada pelo irmão. – Mas eu soube que alguma coisa tinha dado errada quando você não desceu. Tenho procurado por vocês desde então.

- Por todo esse tempo? – Jared perguntou com sarcasmo e irritação.

- Sim, por todo esse tempo! Vocês viraram fumaça! Ainda fiquei aliviada por não ter encontrado seu namorado por aí. Se o tivesse visto pela casa e a você não, eu pensaria no pior. – A moça engoliu em seco.

- Acha que Morgan seria capaz de matar? – Perguntou Jared já vestido, tocando o ombro da irmã para que se virasse de frente para ele.

- Não... – A moça refletiu sobre a possibilidade por alguns segundos. - Mas o quê eu poderia pensar? Andei pela mansão à procura de qualquer vestígio de vocês, e nada! Minha primeira pista foi quando a cozinheira comentou que estava preparando comida em maior quantidade porque a mãe da Danneel estava hospedada na mansão enquanto a filha viajava. Steve era encarregado de levar as refeições ao quarto de hóspedes pessoalmente. Todas as empregadas tinham ordens claras de não perturbar a Sra. Harris. Diziam que ela teve mais um princípio de infarto, e necessitava de repouso absoluto.

- E você não foi verificar? Acreditou nisso, Sol? – Jared perguntou incrédulo. – Vamos lá, você me ensinou a abrir portas, arrebentar cadeados, cortar cercas elétricas e mais um monte de coisas! Porra... Você é mais esperta do que isso!

- É claro que não acreditei! Apesar de a porta desse quarto viver trancada, eu entrei aqui várias vezes, e não havia nada! Nem sinal de vocês! Só consegui descobrir o acesso até o quarto do pânico quando fui chamada para fazer a limpeza.

- Eu juro que pensei ter desperdiçado meu único tiro pedindo socorro! Se você sabia onde estávamos, por quê esperou que levassem o Jensen? – Jared perguntou em desespero. – Por que não nos resgatou antes, Sol?

A moça colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Quero que olhe em volta e me diga onde é a entrada para o quarto do pânico.

Jared olhou em volta e não viu nenhum acesso.

- Não temos tempo. Me diga onde é.

- Não. Quero que você procure! – A moça disse decidida. – Vamos lá, Jared. É tão experiente no mundo do crime quanto eu. Me diga onde está o maldito acesso!

Jared olhava para todos os lados e balançou a cabeça, vencido. Satisfeita, a moça caminhou até uma estante que guardava copos de cristais, protegidos por portas de vidro.

- Só há uma maneira de fazer essa estante se afastar e dar passagem. – Denise abriu cuidadosamente uma das portas da estante e mostrou ao irmão um local que pedia uma digital. – Eu só poderia entrar lá se arrancasse o dedo do Morgan ou do Steve. E eu juro que já estava quase fazendo isso! Mas felizmente não precisei, porque os ouvi dizer que o trouxeram para este quarto.

- Eu não imaginei que estávamos _tão_ trancados assim... – Jared olhou para a estante, surpreso.

- Precisei ser muito discreta para observar o Steve abrir esta porta sem que me visse. Tive que prender a respiração, no sentido literal.

- Obrigado... – Jared olhou emocionado para a irmã, e a abraçou.

- Tem um anel de ouro com rubi nessa sua jaqueta... É uma forma interessante de agradecer. – A moça sorriu.

- Mas que droga Sol... – Jared revirou os olhos. – Ficará com ele se nos tirar daqui.

- Seu namorado também poderá me agradecer. Tem um colar de pérolas na jaqueta dele. – A moça voltou a sorrir de forma inocente, e Jared suspirou.

- Não basta se fingir de surda-muda para pegar senhas e segredos dos patrões ricos?

- Não, não basta... Eu sou ambiciosa, irmão.

Jared deu a mão para a irmã, convidando-a a saírem do quarto para resgatar Jensen. Sorriu ao pensar que Denise merecia muito mais, pelo que já fizera por ele.

Ela era quatro anos mais velha. Tinha catorze anos quando Jared chegou ao último orfanato onde ambos moraram. Ela estava na idade limite que a instituição tolerava, mas conseguiu prorrogar sua estadia se prontificando a trabalhar na casa em troca de abrigo.

Era conhecida como _Mudinha. _Chegara lá aos treze anos, quando a instituição em que vivia anteriormente fechou por falta de recursos. Com a distribuição das crianças em abrigos diferentes, perdera as poucas amigas que fizera. Desiludida, não tinha a menor vontade de interagir com os demais, até porque todas as outras crianças eram bem mais novas. Foi quando decidiu se fingir de surda-muda, e assim teve um pouco da tranquilidade que tanto desejava.

Há anos não tinha esperanças de ser adotada. Mesmo aos oito anos, quando fora abandonada pela família, sendo uma criança normal, inteligente e amável, nunca houve candidatos dispostos a lhe dar uma chance.

Também nunca procuraram saber se havia um diagnóstico médico que confirmasse o problema da menina. Eram muitas crianças, pouco tempo e poucos recursos. Denise assistia às aulas numa escola distante do orfanato. Escrevera para a diretora que conseguira uma vaga numa escola especial, o que não era verdade.

Quando Jared chegou, notou nele a mesma desilusão que ela tivera. Poucos dias depois ele passou a se sentar ao seu lado, sem pedir permissão. No início, se incomodou por aquele menino tão mais novo não sair de perto dela. Mas logo se acostumou à presença silenciosa dele. O pequeno parecia gostar dela, sem nunca terem trocado uma palavra. Ele era uma criança triste, e sentiu pena dele.

Denise ajudava na cozinha, e passou a preparar lanches melhores para ele, e até arranjar-lhe doces, pois sabia onde os escondiam graças à sua farsa. Tudo que via nos olhos da criança era gratidão. Ele jamais ganhara tamanha atenção de alguém.

_- Os pais do Collin morreram..._ – Disse Jared a ela uma tarde, e ela fingiu que não o ouvia, como sempre. – _Sei que não pode me ouvir. Mas mesmo assim eu sinto que você me ouve melhor do que qualquer pessoa que conheci. Os outros escutam, mas não se importam._

O menino suspirou ao ver Collin, um menino apenas um pouco mais novo que ele ser abraçado por um casal.

- _Ele só ficou aqui dois dias. Tem montes de tios querendo cuidar dele. Acho que escolheram qual deles poderá leva-lo para casa. – _A criança abaixou a cabeça_. – Meus pais me largaram em uma praça bem longe de casa porque meus tios também não quiseram ficar comigo. Ninguém me quer por perto..._

_Denise abaixou a cabeça._

_- Acho que se você falasse ou ouvisse já teria me mandado ir para longe... – Continuou o menino._

_- Está errado. Eu gosto de você... _– A garota falou pela primeira vez naquele abrigo, sem olhar para a criança, que tinha os olhos arregalados. – _Esse vai ser nosso segredo. Conte a alguém, e não poderá ficar perto de mim nunca mais._

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância, ainda atônito.

Além de ter se tornado um segredo que o menino jamais revelara ainda se tornaram cúmplices ao tirar vantagens dele. Denise descobria onde guardavam valores, seja de repasse financeiro ou de doações, e enviava Jared para pegar um pouco a cada dia. O suficiente para nunca chamarem atenção de ninguém, e para terem guardado uma boa quantia ao longo de quatro anos.

Denise parou de trabalhar no orfanato aos dezoito anos, quando saiu de lá para se casar. Levou Jared, que aos catorze anos ficou sob sua guarda e de seu marido.

O marido de Denise trabalhava como motorista numa mansão, e partiu dele a ideia para que a esposa mantivesse a farsa, ao indicá-la para trabalhar como arrumadeira na casa dos patrões. Foi a primeira de algumas casas de luxo onde ela trabalhou.

Dissimulava tão bem que jamais despertou qualquer tipo de desconfiança, nem mesmo sobre os objetos e valores desaparecidos.

Uma de suas tarefas era acompanhar profissionais que faziam manutenções ou instalações nas residências, inclusive no que dizia respeito a dispositivos de segurança, como alarmes e câmeras. Nunca se preocupavam em dizer nada em sua frente, e ela aperfeiçoara a arte de não demonstrar surpresa, por mais chocante que fossem as palavras que ouvia.

Como fora quando ouviu o pedido de socorro do irmão no anexo do quarto do pânico.

Conseguira pagar facilmente o curso de enfermagem de Jared, e indicou-lhe os primeiros clientes para os quais podia fornecer remédios e ganhar dinheiro extra. Fez com que a antiga fornecedora de Morgan ficasse visada para então poder substituí-la pelo irmão, sem que soubessem do vínculo existente entre eles.

Quando Jared foi libertado do cativeiro em que Morgan o manteve para inserir o microchip, telefonou para a irmã e implorou para que ela se demitisse. Jeffrey era perigoso. Mas Denise disse que não faria isso, pois precisava estar um passo à frente deles e saber o que pretendiam. Foi inútil. Morgan e Steve sempre encontravam o irmão, e ela só soube que havia o microchip embaixo de sua pele quando ele já estava preso na mansão.

Partiu dela a sugestão de levar Jensen até lá, e repassaram várias vezes um plano para resgatá-lo em seguida, de uma forma que Jeffrey jamais ousasse segui-los novamente. Mas tudo havia dado errado, e ela ainda desconhecia o motivo.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Sol segurou o braço do irmão, que corria para o quarto de Morgan. Sabia que Jensen estava lá.

- Aonde _você _acha? Vou tirar o Jensen de lá, claro!

- Não sem um planejamento. Vão nos pegar.

- Steve está na mansão? – Perguntou Jared, e a irmã confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ele vai levar o jantar do seu namorado daqui a pouco.

– Então vamos seguir o plano, como se eu tivesse sido libertado no dia em que cheguei. Morgan está no quarto?

- Não... Ele está fora, e só chegará daqui a uma hora. Avisou o Jensen sobre o que ele deve fazer?

- Droga... Não deu tempo de avisá-lo. Eles apareceram antes do combinado e nos desacordaram. Quando acordei já estávamos presos no quarto do pânico.

- Eu entro lá agora e passo as instruções. – Sol sugeriu.

- Não! Se te descobrirem, nunca teremos como sair daqui. Me arranje papel e qualquer coisa que escreva. – Pediu Jared, e a moça logo encontrou o que ele precisava. O moreno escreveu algumas linhas e dobrou o papel. – Coloque isso embaixo do copo. Jensen não rejeitará a água.

Denise pegou o papel.

- Não deixe que a vejam fazer isso. Depois vá você sabe onde e pegue você sabe o quê. – Instruiu a irmã, e Denise balançou a cabeça, se retirando de forma sorrateira.

Conseguiu esconder o papel embaixo do copo antes que o carrinho fosse levado por Steve. Torcia para que realmente chegasse às mãos de Jensen. Observou o assessor entrar no quarto.

Steve encontrou Jensen pálido e quieto, sentado na cama.

- Parou de vomitar? – O assessor perguntou ao loiro com um sorriso.

- Sinto que vou começar novamente. – Jensen respondeu de mau humor. – Me leve de volta para o cativeiro onde eu estava. Eu quero saber sobre o Jared.

- Jeffrey já lhe falou sobre isso. Não aja como criança. Jared quebrou as regras e será castigado. Ficará uns dias sozinho no quarto do pânico, para refletir. Já você, que tentou contê-lo, terá como prêmio passar uns dias no quarto do Morgan.

Jensen riu de forma sarcástica.

- Rejeito o prêmio. Prefiro ficar naquele quarto horroroso com meu namorado do que nesse quarto cheio de luxo com o Morgan. Isso deve frustrá-lo, não é?

- Não faço ideia... E prefiro não fazer. – Respondeu Steve.

- Avise ao seu adestrador que se ele não me levar hoje mesmo para o quarto do pânico, eu não vou ter um comportamento modelo.

- E conhecendo o Jeffrey como conheço, seu namorado pagará pelo seu mau comportamento. – Respondeu Steve, e Jensen o olhou com ódio. – Coma... Jeffrey mandou capricharem. Acho que quer encontra-lo bem disposto. Que horror...

Jensen viu o assessor sair e escutou o barulho da chave trancando a porta. Não sentia fome. Estava preocupado com Jared. Pegou a jarra de água e encheu o copo. Foi quando viu o papel dobrado. Surpreso, desdobrou-o rapidamente e respirou longamente quando reconheceu a letra de Jared.

"_Jensen, estou fora do quarto do pânico. Preciso que faça o que eu pedir sem questionar. Seduza o Morgan, e amarre-o à cama. Apenas faça e confie, e o resto é comigo. Tenho ajuda, e iremos te buscar. Bata duas vezes na porta quando conseguir, e se livre desse papel. Te amo. Jared."_

- Mas o quê diabo...? – Com o coração acelerado, Jensen abaixou o papel, intrigado.

Antes de refletir sobre o que lera, achou melhor obedecer logo à última instrução. Picou o papel em minúsculos pedaços e jogou no vaso sanitário da suíte.

Não duvidava das habilidades de Jared, mas perguntava-se como ele conseguira sair do quarto do pânico. Rendendo Steve, talvez. Mas será que se deu conta de que sair do quarto seria a etapa menos difícil da fuga? Não estava gostando nada disso. Mesmo que fugissem, o que não acreditava que conseguiriam, Morgan tinha provas contra eles.

Jared mencionou que tinha _ajuda_. Quem o estaria ajudando? Clif? Achava pouco provável.

E se Morgan o obrigara a escrever aquilo? Mas com que propósito o milionário quereria ser amarrado, e ainda precisaria que Jared pedisse isso?

Não tinha tempo para pensar. Jeffrey não tardaria a aparecer, e resolveu seguir à risca o que Jared lhe instruiu. Confiava no namorado. Procurou pelo quarto o que poderia usar para tentar amarrá-lo. Abriu o guarda roupas e resolveu vestir um roupão cor de vinho de seda do milionário, cujo laço poderia ser útil.

Mesmo sem vontade, tratou de comer um pouco do que lhe foi servido, para ajudar com o plano.

Não sabe quanto tempo Jeffrey demorou a chegar. E quando ele entrou no quarto, ouviu alguém trancar a porta pelo lado de fora. Steve, provavelmente.

O publicitário se sentou lado de Jensen com cautela. Como se temesse outra rejeição, como a que houvera pouco mais cedo.

- Eu preferia você apenas de cueca...

- Já não me lembrava mais a sensação de estar vestido. – Respondeu o loiro. – Eu tirarei mais tarde.

- Vou adorar que o tire... – Jeffrey o olhou como se o despisse com os olhos. - Vejo que se alimentou. Gostou do que pedi para lhe trazer? – Perguntou ansioso para o loiro, e para sua surpresa, ele sorriu.

- Claro que gostei. Todos gostam de coisas boas. De conforto... – Jensen disse, passando os olhos pelo quarto, e foi a vez de Jeffrey abrir um sorriso.

- Você... Não está mais chateado por eu tê-lo trazido até aqui? – Perguntou Jeffrey animado porque era a primeira vez que Jensen não perguntava pelo namorado.

- Não dá para ficar chateado por muito tempo num lugar desses. – Jensen suspirou longamente. – Acho que será bom ficar um tempo fora daquele quarto horrível. Um tempo sem ouvir as lamentações do Jared... Talvez me sinta um pouco culpado por admitir, mas eu precisava mesmo ter uma folga da presença dele. – Disse Jensen, deitando-se na cama com os braços atrás da cabeça, fazendo Jeffrey o olhar de maneira faminta.

- Quer dizer que não está com vontade de voltar para ele? – Jeffrey perguntou com o coração acelerado.

- Não hoje. Não amanhã... Talvez um dia. – Jensen respondeu com descaso. – Apenas quero que não o machuque. Você me garantiu, e estou confiando.

- Claro Jensen! Ele permanecerá ileso quando você voltar. Mas saiba que não precisa voltar se não quiser... – O milionário disse com voz rouca, se sentando mais perto dele.

- Por quê? Agora que estou nesse quarto, está pensando em me libertar? – Jensen perguntou aparentando decepção.

- Não! Não agora... – Jeffrey sorriu. – Porque tenho a lhe oferecer algo ainda melhor que a própria liberdade. Quero te oferecer toda essa mansão. Acesso livre a cada cômodo dela, a cada pedaço... É melhor do que qualquer rua imunda lá fora, Jensen! Sauna, piscina, sala de ginástica, quadra, salão de jogos, churrasqueira, nosso próprio cinema... Podemos até mesmo libertar o Jared! O que você acha? – Jeffrey se aproximava dos lábios dele, que não fugiu.

- Eu preciso pensar sobre isso... A proposta parece boa demais para eu aceitar logo de cara. – Jensen o deixava se aproximar.

Jeffrey começou a tirar o roupão dele.

- Não é hora pra pensar, Jensen...

Jeffrey já havia desamarrado o roupão dele e deitou-se por cima de seu corpo, beijando-lhe os lábios. Sentiu os primeiros sinais de sua ereção, quando Jensen passou a alisar todo seu corpo, despindo-o rapidamente. O loiro inverteu as posições, segurando os braços de Jeffrey acima da cabeça dele.

- Você me quer Jensen? Você me quer de verdade? – Jeffrey perguntou, com a face corada de prazer.

- Quero... Sem ninguém olhando, só nós dois. Do meu jeito. – Jensen respondeu com desejo na voz.

- Anda Jensen! Tem que ser agora! – Jeffrey se desesperou com medo de perder a ereção.

Jensen continuava beijando o corpo dele. Queria deixa-lo excitado o máximo possível, para que não oferecesse resistência ao ser amarrado.

- Temos tempo, Jeffrey. Quero aproveitar seu corpo com calma. – Jensen havia passado uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele.

- Agora, Jensen... Me fode agora! – Jeffrey implorou.

- Calma... Quero que você seja todo meu Jeffrey. – Jensen sorriu.

- Eu já sou! Sempre fui! Me fode! Anda, me fode! – Jeffrey ficava cada vez mais aflito.

- Então me deixe comandar o show. – Jensen mostrou o laço do roupão e fez menção a amarrar os braços de Jeffrey na cama. O milionário o olhou hesitante. – O que foi? Acha que vou fugir? Conheço as regras, Jeffrey. E eu não _quero_ fugir... Ainda mais depois da proposta que acabou de me fazer.

- Não vai conseguir fugir, Jensen... O que não sei é se você vai tentar me matar! Eu não quero ser amarrado. – Disse Jeffrey, sentindo a ereção bem mais fraca.

- Matar? – Jensen perguntou ultrajado. – Eu nunca matei ninguém, Jeffrey!

- Quem garante que não serei o primeiro a entrar para sua lista? Jensen... Saiba que eu tenho como chamar o Steve mesmo que esteja agonizando. – Jeffrey disse assustado, se lembrando do botão em sua cama, que alcançaria mesmo amarrado, e que usavo para chamar o assessor.

- É isso o que está pensando de mim? – Jensen perguntou ofendido. – Eu só achei que poderia te dar prazer de um jeito diferente e impressioná-lo, eu... Eu sou péssimo nisso, me desculpe...

Jensen recolheu o laço e se deitou na cama, de costas para ele. Jeffrey tentou tocá-lo, e ele se esquivou.

- Me deixa dormir. E depois me leve para o cativeiro. Pelo menos o Jared não acha que vou mata-lo cada vez que o amarro.

- Jensen...? – Jeffrey tentou tocá-lo novamente. – Eu quero você, Jensen!

- Estou sem clima pra você agora, Morgan. – Jensen disse rispidamente. – Deixa que eu me viro sozinho.

O loiro se deitou de costas, fechou os olhos e passou a massagear o próprio membro por cima da cueca, fazendo Jeffrey endurecer novamente.

- Jensen... – Jeffrey o chamou com a voz rouca, e gemeu quando o loiro fez o mesmo.

Morgan não resistiu e se se deitou sobre ele, esfregando seu corpo ao dele.

- Se quiser gozar hoje, vai ser do meu jeito, Morgan. Se não for, deixe que eu dou conta de mim mesmo. O que vai ser uma pena... O que eu pretendia era gozar bem fundo dentro de você... – Jensen sussurrou no ouvido dele, e levou Jeffrey à loucura. Sentiu seu membro latejar.

- Então faça do seu jeito. Apenas faça! Quero ser seu hoje, faça como quiser! – Jeffrey se deitou na cama e ergueu os braços, se entregando.

Jensen sorriu.

Esfregando-se contra o corpo dele, tratou de amarrá-lo bem forte, sem que o machucasse e o fizesse desconfiar. Deu-lhe um longo beijo, sentindo o membro dele duro como rocha. Então se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto. Estava apreensivo. Não sabia ainda o propósito daquilo.

- Aonde vai, Jensen? Tem camisinha na gaveta. – Jeffrey indicou a gaveta com a cabeça.

Mas Jensen se dirigiu à porta, e deu duas batidas nela.

– O que você está fazendo, Jensen?

Jeffrey amoleceu de uma vez, e olhou para o loiro sem entender nada. Jensen entendia menos ainda.

Ouviu um barulho que deduziu tratar-se de grampos abrindo a porta. E quase chorou de alívio quando viu Jared entrar, todo vestido de preto. O namorado sorriu emocionado para ele.

E destinou um sorriso vitorioso para Jeffrey, que pego pela surpresa desagradável, não conseguiu falar nada. Sentiu que poderia engasgar com qualquer palavra que dissesse.

_**Continua... **_

_**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS**_

CLEIA

Adorei saber que continua acompanhando flor! Obrigada, queridinha! Beijos.

DELS

Que bom que gostou, fiquei preocupada em ter desagradado! Vamos ver se a barra do Jared alivia mais, porque apesar de ele ter mentido, ele realmente quis salvar o Jensen. Obrigada por passar por aqui! Beijos.

ANGELITA

Olá, Angelita! Bem-vinda. Se pensarmos bem, todas as decisões do Jared impulsionaram o Jensen para o caminho ruim. Mas o sentimento existia sim, e ele não mentiu em relação a isso. Menos mal né rs? Vamos ver se o Jensen se mantém perfeito até o fim rs! Obrigada pelas palavras e pela consideração de comentar, adorei seu review. Beijos.

NINA

Olá, linda! Tudo bem? Tem razão quando diz que todos os atos do Jared levaram o Jensen a um caminho ruim. Mesmo que apenas a primeira delas tenha sido proposital (a demissão). O restante foram consequências que ele não queria, mas que fugiram do controle dele. O fato de ele realmente amar o Jensen não apaga as mentiras, não é? E havia mais essa mentira, a de que o Jared sabia ter alguém dentro da casa que podia ajuda-los. Mas contar isso ao Jensen implicaria em contar o resto das mentiras, e ele está bem encrencado. Vamos ver se até o final ele faz por onde merecer um perdão né? Beijos, querida!

ROSE

Olá Rose! Obrigada pelas palavras, eu fico toda feliz com elas, obrigada mesmo! Espero conseguir finalizar todas as pontas soltas, sem esquecer de nenhuma, já que a fic está quase no fim. Beijão, flor.

SOL

Oi linda! Fiquei feliz demais quando soube que minha pequena homenagem te deixou feliz! É tão pouco, e você gostou, então me valeu muito à pena! Vamos ver se você consegue perdoar um pouquinho o Jared até o fim da fic, mas sugiro culpar esse impotente de uma figa, que causou tudo isso rsrs! E lembre-se que mesmo sendo vítima de armações, o Jensen tinha outros caminhos a seguir, mas escolheu por conta própria o da bandidagem! Se é certo ou errado, não sei, mas foi uma escolha dele. Agora esperemos ações da super Sol, que não adivinharam, felizmente rsrs! Poderosa! Steve vai ser útil sim, oh vai! Espero que goste do final. Beijos, linda!

HERYKHA

Oi flor! Está chegando o dia de matar sua curiosidade se o Jensen vai ser capaz de perdoar ou não rs! Beijos.

CLAUDIA

Daqui pra frente será realmente surpresa, eu não te contei o final! Uma forma de prendê-la, tenho que me garantir! Estou vendo que Jared precisará te oferecer muito para que o perdoe hehe! É bom oferecer o que ele tem de melhor... (infame). Nem perderei tempo xingando a bicha peluda. Não adianta a porca funcionar se o parafuso não serve. Fica a dica para ele. Mas o Jared é só um ser humano... primeiro ele ficou ferrado por perder a vaguinha na mansão por culpa do segurança tesudo. Depois, ele decidiu que queria o segurança tesudo. O resto se deu porque ele é cagado mesmo hehe! Pelo menos você sabia que a Sol era uma bandidona safada kkkkk! Vou me abster de comentar o resto porque você chegou mui perto de algo que eu pretendo fazer, e está ficando perigoso! O aviso de quem favorita e não comenta foi em solidariedade a autores fodas como tu, que tem mil visualizações e não tem mil reviews, como merecia. Beijão, linda.

ELISE

Oi linda! Feliz por ter conseguido prender sua atenção em ambas as histórias de vida, tanto do Jared quanto do Jensen! Que bom que não pareceu cansativo, eu realmente estava preocupada com esse capítulo! E a Sol, felizmente é aliada, porque eles já estão cercados de caras maus rsrs! Oba, que bom que já está perto de eu ir te visitar em suas publicações! Beijão, flor!

LULUZINHA

Oi linda! Não culpe o Jared pelo que ele fez, culpe o rabo loiro, que é deveras suculento, e provoca tudo isso kkkkkkkk! E é tudo culpa do Jeffrey murcho, que além de não dar conta do recado ainda deixou o Jared com trauma de ceder a cauda. Agora, com a entrada da Sol em ação, vamos ver se eles vão escapar ou ferrar ainda mais a situação rsrs! Calma que tenho ideiazinhas para o Jeffrey, e devo dizer que você andou perto kkkkk! Beijos, linda!

TAH-P

Oi xodozinho! Lamento bombardeá-la com tantas informações, mas ainda teremos mais algumas hehe! Esse Jeffrey precisa de alguém com colhões para dizer a ele que não adianta tentar, porque a pipa do vovô não sobe mais mesmo! Realmente precisamos ver o lado bom dessa história. Se o Jared não tivesse sido um filadaputa, Jensen e ele jamais teriam se degustado! Só por isso já devemos perdoá-lo! Calma, explicarei mais sobre a Sol hehe! Eita menina...! Desejando a morte do Jeffrey? Não vai nem deixar eu brincar com ele um pouquinho rsrs? Beijão!

CARLA

Oi Carlinha linda! Estou te devendo um e-mail flor! Aqui não é diferente em relação a pessoas que se auto medicam, que conseguem coisas por baixo dos panos, e também aquelas que recorrem a tratamentos espirituais ou naturais! Fico extremamente feliz que tenha uma sobrinha chamada Denise, e que pôde ser homenageada também! As coisas serão explicadas, e espero que minha mania de ser imprevisível às vezes não te canse! Beijão, adoro saber notícias suas!

SLIPSUPER

Olá, querida! Agradeço imensamente pela atenção, não apenas nesta história. E também pelas palavras, por dizer que gostou das explicações, que tive receio que fossem cansativas. Jamais deixaria de responder a alguém que dedica seu tempo a fazer uma coisa tão importante para o autor, que é comentar um texto. Não digo com relação a elogios, mas a impressões, seja elas quais forem. Obrigada de coração. A honra é toda minha, pode ter certeza! Vamos ver agora na história se os ventos viram, a favor dos meninos, porque eles andaram meio sem sorte ultimamente né rs? Beijão, linda!

MASINHA

Oi minha linda companheira! Sempre u prazer te ver aqui (ou no twitter)! Feliz que tenha conseguido ler o capítulo anterior sem se cansar! Ainda é prematuro para saber se perdoa o Jared. Posso esperar pelo seu parecer definitivo após a última linha rsrs! Bom... Jensen tinha dito que o amaria em qualquer circunstancia... Vamos ver se é tão fácil assim quando é posto à prova, né? Verás o que estou tramando *risada de bruxa* rs! Beijão!

ANA

Aninha, mesmo no hospital, e do celular, você me manda review, menina? Vou ter que te bater no bumbum mesmo rs? Mas confesso que adoro recebê-los! Obrigada! Não me chame de sua Sidney Sheldon, o homem vai sair do caixão chutando tudo se ouvir isso kkkkk! Você é demais! Vou te contratar para advogada do Jared! Ele só fez isso mesmo porque tinha planos de resgatar o Jensen, você foi direto ao ponto! Além do mais, eu sei que você teria feito o mesmo no lugar do Jared, para puxar o loiro para si rsrs! Beijão, linda! Agora vamos atualizar as suas né?

LARISSA

Ri muito do "preciso de uma bússola para me orientar" rsrsrs! Eu sei, linda Lari... Embaralhei tudo dessa vez! Adoro dividir leitores desta forma! Uns entenderam melhor o Jared, outros continuam xatiados. Mas você foi uma surpresa! Como assim ainda está chateada com o Jared? Você é Team Pada! Tá querendo trair o movimento, mina? Esse Jeffrey é mesmo um estúpido. Como assim, dispensar o Jared por outro? Neste caso, é viável ter os dois, mas dispensar o moreno, só estando louco rs! Calma flor... O beijo (eca) entre Jake e Jensen foi só para o Jared ver que podia avançar o sinal, porque ele curte bundas peludas rsrs! E fazer o quê se todos querem Jensen rsrs? Coloquemos as expectativas de salvação na Sol então e veremos onde isso vai levar rs! Beijos, flor.

MARY

Maryzinha! Você tem mesmo personalidade, jamais perdoa apenas porque é o Jared, contrariando teorias da finada (ufa!) Gi! E o melhor é que ao menos você analisa e procura entender os motivos. Mas se eu tiver que culpar alguém, eu culpo o Jeffrey de vocês rsrs! Será que ele não percebe que só pode usar aquilo lá para mijar hauha? Se conforme homem! Jared passou por péssimos bocados se pararem para pensar. Ignoremos que muitos destes, por culpa dele mesmo (oi?). Jared talvez tenha achado que o passado jamais viria à tona. Mas sempre vem... Porrãn, a primeira a desconfiar que o Jensen tem fantasmas no armário (após ter saído dele?)? Hihihi, será? Beijão, linda!

LENE

Oi querida! Tudo bem? Você resumiu de forma excelente a situação em que o Jared se encontra. Se analisarmos o rastro de mentiras, e o tanto que ele tem a se explicar, ele está bem complicado. Ele realmente se apaixonou e achou que poderia enterrar o passado, mas agora vai ter que dar explicações, e só resta saber se terá perdão para tudo o que fez, mesmo com estas justificativas. O problema maior que vejo não é nem a perda do emprego do Jensen, e sim perder a confiança dele. Escondeu coisas demais! Veremos linda! Beijos!

FLAVIA

Oi Flavia! De forma pessoal, também fiquei com pena do Jared, mesmo ele tenho falhado horrores. Por mim, ele já estaria perdoado também rs! Mas devo dizer que eu também perdoo fácil! Vamos ver como vai desenrolar a história desse pessoal todo: Jeffrey, Sol, Steve, Js... Beijos, flor. Obrigada por ter vindo aqui!

BRUBO

O Jared realmente tem mil coisinhas a explicar para o Jensen, esperemos a reação do moço! Beijos.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo oferecido a dois anjos:**_

_**Claudia**__, que aniversariou dia 28/fev. Eu pretendia publicar perto desta data, mas não foi possível. De qualquer maneira, nunca é tarde para desejar toda a felicidade do mundo a alguém que tanto merece._

_**Marina**__, amiga linda que chegou e conquistou corações alheios na velocidade da luz. Cobrou o capítulo, e se não fosse sua cobrança, ele talvez ficaria sem postagem por algum tempo ainda. _

_Grande beijo a esses dois anjos._

_Quero também indicar com o maior carinho a fic que ganhei de presente da __**ShiryuForever94**__, baseada num fato real ocorrido na Vegas Con, à qual esteve presente. __**Sinopse:**__ "__Uma pergunta inesperada, uma reação esperada. Jensen Ackles não admitira jamais que alguém machucasse Jared Padalecki."_

_ www. fanfiction s/ 9099191__ /1/_

_Por fim, este é o penúltimo capítulo. Agora, com certeza. Provavelmente __**NÃO HAVERÁ MAIS LEMON.**__ Sei que isso é fundamental para alguns leitores, mas não caberá na história, e vou repetir pela enésima vez que eu não coloco lemon por colocar e nem para prender leitores. Pelo contrário, eu os libero, avisando de antemão. Está cheio de PWP por aí, se é o que realmente o atrai._

_Antes que eu seja apontada como prepotente, como já fui, para que entendam bem, eu digo isso somente porque é frustrante se esforçar para desenvolver uma história e receber um review no último capítulo apenas reclamando que não houve sexo. Não sei o que pensam outros autores, mas eu detesto isso._

_Obrigada pelos reviews! Eu sou uma autora de sorte. Tenho leitores sensacionais. Respeitosos, carinhos e amáveis. Agradeço por isso! Beijos. _

_**PS:**__ OK... A maioria coloca os avisos após o texto, mas gosto de colocar antes._

**CAPÍTULO 12**

- É impossível que você esteja aqui! – Jeffrey balançava a cabeça, incrédulo. A última pessoa que queria ver naquele quarto estava lá.

- Está tudo bem com você? Ele te fez alguma coisa? – Jared ignorou o milionário. Segurou os ombros do namorado, que o abraçou forte.

- Estou bem... E felizmente acho que você também. – Jensen o olhou com saudade, mas preocupado. – Jared... Você realmente tem um plano? Quero acreditar que sabe o que está fazendo.

Jared entregou as roupas pretas que pertenciam ao loiro, para a surpresa deste.

- Nós vamos sair daqui esta noite. Vista-se.

Jeffrey apertava o botão em sua cama insistentemente, para chamar por Steve. Como aquele assessor inútil havia deixado um prisioneiro circular pela casa sem seu conhecimento?

- Estão mesmo achando que sairão dessa casa só porque estou preso à cama?

- Não estou achando, Morgan. Tenho duas certezas... A de que iremos embora. E a de você nunca mais irá nos perseguir. – Jared retirou uma fita adesiva do bolso e passou a amarrar também os pés do milionário à cama.

Jensen olhava desorientado para o namorado. Ele parecia estar relaxado, e isso só aumentava sua tensão.

- Vai me matar, Jared? – Jeffrey perguntou, escondendo o medo que de repente sentiu. – Vá em frente... É o tipo de idiotice que eu espero de alguém como você. Achar que minha morte será seu passaporte para a liberdade, quando na verdade te empurrará ainda mais para a merda em que se atolou!

- Jared... – Jensen segurou o braço do namorado, receoso de que fosse exatamente esta a intenção do namorado.

- Não vou mata-lo, Jensen. – O moreno respondeu, e Jeffrey respirou com alívio, para então sorrir com deboche.

- Você sabe que poderia facilmente receber pena de morte por matar alguém como eu. Isso prova que você não é totalmente burro, como eu já estava começando a achar. – Disse o milionário, e Jared sorriu de volta para ele.

- Seria algo pelo qual valeria à pena morrer, Morgan. Mas só o que me interessa é ir embora daqui com meu namorado.

- Jared, detesto ter que concordar com ele... – O loiro indicou Morgan com a cabeça. – Mas não acho que sairemos daqui com a facilidade que você está pensando. Tem muita gente programada para nos capturar nessa casa. Eu sequer estou entendendo como você chegou até aqui!

- Você não precisa dessas respostas agora, Jensen. –Disse o moreno.

- Ele tem razão, Jensen. Você não precisa dessas respostas agora. Ele terá muito tempo para responder a todas as perguntas quando eu os trancar novamente no quarto do pânico. E espero sinceramente que você o mate quando souber algumas respostas. Se ele falar a verdade... Coisa que nunca fez. – Jeffrey disse com um sorriso sarcástico, conseguindo a atenção de Jensen.

Jared colocou a mão no bolso e foi na direção dele.

- Está com dificuldade em calar a boca, Morgan? Eu posso te ajudar com isso!

Jensen o impediu de chegar até o milionário e o encarou.

- Do que ele está falando?

- Ele quer nos atrapalhar. Não é hora para isso! Podemos conversar quando estivermos longe daqui.

- O que o faz pensar que estará longe daqui, Jared? Asseguro que não conseguirão comprar nenhum dos meus empregados. Não adianta prometer nada a eles. Eu cubro qualquer oferta, e eles sabem disso. Principalmente depois que chutei o Clif daqui, quando descobri que você o pagou para providenciar demissão do Jensen. Ele serviu de exemplo para os outros.

Jeffrey sorriu e desta vez Jared sentiu vontade de mata-lo. Jensen olhou atônito para o moreno, que ficou desconfortável.

- Estou esperando, Jared... Você não o desmentiu. – O loiro constatou decepcionado.

- Ele quer nos desviar do objetivo, Jensen. E nosso tempo está calculado. – Disse Jared, falhando a voz.

Jensen olhou para o milionário, que sorria nu amarrado à cama, e riu nervosamente.

- Ok... Não vai funcionar, Morgan. Eu vou embora com o Jared de qualquer maneira. Não interessa que jogo sujo você tente, ou que mentiras você invente. _Eu vou embora_.

- A escolha é sua, Jensen. Garanto que vocês não têm como sair dessa casa. Ele o levará para uma armadilha. Quero dizer... Para outra armadilha, porque você já caiu em uma quando ele o trouxe para cá. – Jeffrey provocou, e viu Jensen congelar.

- Jensen... Eu voltei por você, Jensen. – Jared disse com desespero, fazendo-o olhar nos olhos dele. – Prometo que sairemos daqui sem nenhum obstáculo. Confie em mim!

- Confiar? – Jeffrey gargalhou. - Não duvido que você tenha um plano, Jared... Você é bom em planejar coisas. O problema é que sempre dá tudo errado!

Jared voltou a colocar a mão no bolso, tirando de lá uma mordaça, adquirida num sex shop. Caminhou com pressa em direção à cama.

- Você agora vai calar a boca! Vai apenas ouvir!

- Quero mesmo ouvir, Jared! Estou curioso para saber como pretende sair, mesmo conhecendo tão bem a mansão. Afinal, você morou alguns meses aqui comigo... – Jeffrey se deliciou ao ver desespero na expressão do moreno.

Jared então tentou amordaça-lo com fúria, mas nas não conseguiu concluir. Jensen o segurou pela jaqueta e o empurrou com força, fazendo-o bater as costas na parede. O moreno jamais o havia visto tão descontrolado.

- Morou aqui com ele? – Jensen gritou. – Você morou aqui com esse homem? Responda!

O loiro virou o rosto dele com brutalidade na direção de Jeffrey.

- Jensen... Eu direi tudo o que você precisa saber, eu juro! Mas lá fora...

Tremendo de raiva, Jensen o pegou pela jaqueta novamente e ergueu a mão fechada em direção ao seu rosto. Jared não se defendeu, e o loiro acabou desistindo do soco.

- Tudo o que eu preciso saber? – Jensen perguntou, soltando-o, tentando controlar a raiva que havia tomado conta de todo o seu corpo. – Caberá em quantas páginas _tudo o que eu preciso saber_, Jared?

- Mais páginas do que a Bíblia, Jensen... – Jeffrey tornou a provocar, e Jared o ignorou.

- É verdade... Eu morei aqui, Jensen... Por pouco tempo. Eu fornecia remédios para esse filho da puta. Fornecia estimulante sexual! Esse merda é impotente!

- Não me chame de impotente porque você não é capaz nem de deixar um tarado excitado! – Jeffrey cuspiu as palavras, e Jensen pegou a mordaça que havia caído no chão, dirigindo-se até o publicitário.

Passou a amordaça-lo, sob seus protestos. Colocou sem maiores cuidados a bola da mordaça dentro de sua boca, impossibilitando que saísse qualquer som inteligível da boca dele.

- Eu quero ouvir toda essa sujeira da boca dele. – Virou-se para Jared novamente, e ordenou com frieza que ele continuasse a falar.

- Estamos perdendo tempo, Jensen. Quando souber a verdade, lá fora, você poderá me deixar. Por mais que isso me doa... Eu só quero tirá-lo daqui a salvo. – Jared pediu.

- Eu não confio em você! – Jensen gritou. – Se eu achar que estar com ele é mais seguro que estar com você, eu não irei! E se temos tão pouco tempo como diz, continue a se explicar. – Jensen ordenou novamente, e Jared assentiu.

- Eu nem sabia que você existia quando aceitei morar aqui, Jensen. Jeffrey me mantinha recluso na mansão, mas eu poderia ir embora se quisesse. Eu apenas não queria... Minha vida era confortável aqui! Eu só soube da sua existência quando Jeffrey praticamente me violentou, olhando para você lá embaixo, chamando pelo seu nome quando gozou.

Jensen desviou o olhar. Seu instinto dizia para espancar o milionário pelo que acabara de ouvir. Mas lembrou-se que Jared o enganara sobre tantas coisas, e que talvez merecesse tudo aquilo.

- Ele não me disse, mas era muito claro que ele estava obcecado por você. Tanto que não demorou a me mandar embora daqui. Me deu um dinheiro, e foi esse dinheiro que usei para comprar o Clif.

- Você me prejudicou... Você me destruiu sem eu ter feito nada para você! Eu não tinha nada a ver com o que te aconteceu! – Jensen disse com raiva.

- Eu sei! Mas não pensei nisso na hora... Só conseguia vê-lo como alguém que me tirou a oportunidade de viver com luxo. Além do mais, meu maior interesse era afastá-lo do Jeffrey para sempre. Tirar você do alcance dele, para me vingar por ter sido descartado! Eu juro que nunca pensei que esse emprego significasse tanto para você!

Jensen riu com amargura.

- Foi minha segunda chance de levar uma vida correta, Jared. E você ferrou com tudo! Olha onde eu acabei! Olha só para que vida você me empurrou! – Jensen gritou.

- Não me culpe por isso! – Jared gritou de volta. – Me culpe por ter perdido um bom emprego, mas não por ter entrado na vida do crime! Isso foi uma _escolha_ sua Jensen! E eu não tive nada a ver com essa escolha!

- Se eu estivesse nesse emprego, não teria feito essa escolha!

- Se estivesse nesse emprego, esse homem o prenderia aqui como escravo sexual enquanto ele conseguisse ficar de pau duro sem se entupir de pílulas!

- Mas eu _estou_ preso aqui! Eu _sou_ escravo sexual desse homem! E tudo graças a você! – Jensen gritou enfurecido. – Mas tudo bem, Jared... Quem sabe eu não esteja gostando disso tudo? Talvez eu não queira ir embora com você... – Jensen falou para machuca-lo, e atingiu seu objetivo.

- Não vou deixar você ficar, Jensen. Nem que... Nem que esteja gostando... Esse homem é perigoso.

– E você me trouxe direto para o quarto desse homem perigoso... Para a cama desse homem perigoso! Devo concluir que o perigo aqui é você, Jared...

- As coisas deram errado... Eu não pretendia que você ficasse mais que poucas horas aqui, não foi uma armadilha! – Explicou Jared. – Eu não tive escolha, Jensen! Eles poderiam te sequestrar, ou te matar!

- Anda Jared... Já que abriu a caixa da mentira, então deixe sair todas elas. Não interessa quanto tempo vai levar. Como e por quê chegou até mim? – Perguntou Jensen, com os braços cruzados.

- Logo que você foi embora daqui, eu passei a te seguir. – Jared explicou, e o loiro o olhou com reprovação. – Eu só queria me certificar que Jeffrey não o procuraria. Foi então que eu compreendi porquê ele ficou tão impressionado com você... Quando me dei conta, eu já estava apaixonado... Eu não precisava mais segui-lo, mas não conseguia deixa-lo. Me apaixonei por você, Jensen! Me apaixonei por alguém que nem sabia que eu habitava esse planeta!

Jensen riu.

- Que coisa mais clichê Jared! Você pode fazer melhor que isso...

- Por Deus, essa é a verdade! Quando nos falamos pela primeira vez e eu disse que o havia reconhecido num vídeo de segurança, e era mentira. Naquela hora eu apenas queria tentar tirar você dessa vida...

- Queria tanto que aceitou fazermos parceria, não é? – Jensen perguntou com ironia.

- Você queria uma parceria comigo! E eu só queria ficar com você...

- Resumindo, você mentiu sobre tudo o tempo todo.

- Não, Jensen... Nunca menti quando disse que te amava. Nenhuma das vezes.

Jensen ficou desconcertado por alguns segundos.

- Se você me ama e me trouxe para essa ratoeira, o que seria capaz de fazer comigo se me odiasse? – Jensen perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Eu não tive saída! Steve nos viu juntos na rua meses depois e nos entregou! Eu resisti enquanto pude, eu juro! Jensen... Não houve assalto nenhum no Colorado. Eles me mantiveram em cativeiro por um mês! Jeffrey me amarrou, me espancou!

Jensen olhou furioso para cama onde o milionário lutava para falar com a mordaça na boca. Fechou o punho involuntariamente.

- Fui obrigado a trazê-lo até aqui. – Jared continuou. - Não porque levei aquela surra. Nunca seria tão fácil assim. Tanto que eles me libertaram. Sabiam que não adiantaria me bater. Logo depois eu tentei fugir com você, se lembra? Não adiantou... Eu não sabia como, mas Steve nos encontrava em qualquer lugar! Não havia lugar onde estivéssemos escondidos. Então eles ameaçaram sua vida, Jensen... Passei dias planejando uma forma de sairmos da mansão no mesmo dia em que entramos nela, de uma forma que Jeffrey ou Steve jamais nos perseguissem novamente...

- E então você foi preso por eles por causa do bilhete no meu bolso... – Jensen concluiu e riu sem vontade, e Jared balançou a cabeça em concordância. – Agora eu entendo porquê você chorou como uma menina ao se ver preso... Valeu à pena eu ter escrito!

- Acha que valeu? Passaria por tudo novamente só para ver eu me ferrar, Jensen? – Perguntou Jared, magoado.

- Passaria Jared... Por cada segundo. Por cada vez que o Morgan se tornou dono do meu corpo. – Jensen o encarou, vendo cada palavra sua atingi-lo da forma que realmente queria. – Eu jamais teria escrito aquele bilhete se soubesse a verdade. Então, você pagou pelas suas mentiras. Não poderia ser mais justo.

- Paguei Jensen... Muito caro. E sei que vou pagar ainda mais caro quando sairmos daqui. – Disse Jared, resignado.

- Não sei o que te aguarda lá fora. E não sei se estarei com você para saber.

- Jensen, eu vou deixa-lo seguir seu caminho. Você estará livre, eu juro que...

- Suas palavras perderam o valor no mercado, Jared. Guarde-as para si. Acha mesmo que acreditei que me trouxe aqui porque "Steve nos achava onde estivéssemos"? Conte outra!

- Eu não sabia porquê Jensen! Só descobri agora! Olhe. – Jared mostrou o braço com o corte feito há pouco. - Eles implantaram um microchip embaixo da minha pele enquanto eu estava no cativeiro. Provavelmente quando eu desmaiei por causa da surra, porque nunca notei. E esse corte não era nada perto do estado em que fiquei. – Jared disse, e viu a expressão de surpresa em Jeffrey. – Ele já foi removido, e agora podemos sair como eu havia planejado desde o início, Jensen.

Jensen hesitou.

- Como descobriu isso, e como saiu do quarto do pânico?

Foi a vez de Jared hesitar. Temia falar sobre Denise na frente de Jeffrey, mas ele saberia de qualquer forma, pois a moça não voltaria para o trabalho no dia seguinte. Além do mais, a irmã era destemida. Sempre fora.

- Minha irmã de criação trabalha aqui. Ela está nos ajudando.

Jeffrey, furioso, tentou xingar com a mordaça na boca, mas só ouviram sons que em nada lembravam palavras.

- A surda-muda não é surda-muda. Foi por isso que gritei por socorro quando estávamos presos no anexo. Não foi para nos ferrar... Foi para tentar nos salvar. Ela não sabia onde estávamos, porque o quarto era inacessível. Ela só me encontrou quando me levaram para o quarto de hóspedes. Jensen... Ele ia me entregar para a polícia como o Ninja, e ia trancafiar você aqui.

- Steve me disse que estavam apenas te castigando por uns dias por ter pedido socorro... – Disse Jensen.

- Acreditou nisso? – Perguntou Jared.

- Eu não acredito em nenhum de vocês... São todos mentirosos. – Jensen disse decepcionado.

- Eu espero que você escolha seguir com o mentiroso que te ama, e que está aqui por você... Eu prometo que vou deixa-lo seguir seu caminho lá fora, Jensen. Só não posso deixa-lo com esse homem.

- Seguir minha vida? – Jensen riu. – Como eu vou seguir minha vida? Por sua culpa, vou ter que viver fugindo! Ou acha que mesmo que nunca mais nos procurarão?

- Nunca mais nos procurarão. Eu tenho certeza, porque providenciei para que isso não aconteça.

Jared foi até Jeffrey. Com luvas, tirou dois pequenos frascos vazios do bolso, e fez com que Jeffrey, aos protestos, os segurasse brevemente, para então coloca-los novamente dentro da jaqueta.

- Não adianta apertar esse botão, como o vi fazer o tempo todo, Jeffrey. Não percebeu que Steve não virá? – Jeffrey o olhou com os olhos arregalados. – Vou tirar essa mordaça. Se gritar, o Jensen vai te apagar na hora.

Mesmo confuso, Jensen entendeu o recado, e se posicionou com a mão perto do pescoço do milionário.

- Sugiro que ouça com atenção o que vou dizer. Para o seu próprio bem. – Disse o moreno, tirando a mordaça do milionário.

- Um dia você vai amanhecer morto em uma calçada qualquer, Jared. Eu serei paciente. E também essa maldita empregada que te ajudou! – Jeffrey ameaçou.

- Você tem preocupações maiores agora, Jeffrey. Como passar o resto da vida com medo que eu publique as fotos que provam que Steve e Danneel foram amantes por muitos anos. – Jeffrey o olhou surpreso. – Eu ia usá-las logo que me expulsou daqui. Mas antes, tive que cuidar para que não chegasse ao Jensen. E depois disso, só ele existia para mim... Você deu sorte.

Jeffrey riu.

- Steve e Danneel tinham minha bênção, Jared! Acha mesmo que me importava? – Jensen ficou preocupado ao ver que o objeto de chantagem desta vez não era forte como precisavam, mas Jared parecia calmo.

- Claro que não se importava. Seu casamento só servia para esconder o quanto você gosta de ficar de quatro. Mas as pessoas não sabem... Elas acham que vocês tinham um casamento de conto de fadas até o divórcio.

Jeffrey riu novamente.

- Você sabe o que vai acontecer se divulgar essas fotos? Vão aparecer mil mulheres querendo me consolar por ter sido casado com uma vagabunda que não me merece. Isso não prova que sou gay.

- Mas prova que você teve um ótimo motivo para matar o Steve... – Jared sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Jeffrey arregalou os olhos e Jensen tirou a mão do pescoço do milionário, dando meio passo para trás.

- Está blefando... – Disse Jeffrey, num fio de voz, tentando não começar a tremer.

Lívido, Jensen pensou o mesmo. Jared seria capaz de matar? Tratou de se acalmar, porque aquilo só podia ser um plano para que ambos pudessem sair de lá.

- Seu cão de guarda não atenderá ao chamado, Jeffrey. Não virá nunca mais. Ele tomou o café especial que foi servido há uma hora. Garanto que ele nem teve tempo de perceber que estava morrendo. Eu só não me responsabilizo pela forma que ele foi recebido no inferno.

Jensen agarrou Jared pela jaqueta, puxando-o para perto de si.

- Jared... Quero que pisque duas vezes se isso for mesmo verdade. – Disse o loiro em voz baixa, ainda pálido.

Jeffrey ficou atento. Sabia que Jensen dissimulava com mais dificuldade suas emoções. Quando Jared piscou duas vezes, e Jensen empalideceu ainda mais, soltando-o, Jeffrey percebeu que tinha motivos de sobra para temê-lo.

- Nós vamos sair daqui, Morgan. E vamos levar o corpo do Steve. Você jamais saberá onde ele está. Tudo que eu quero antes de fazer esse corpo desaparecer é um laudo do que o matou, e isso eu vou conseguir muito fácil. - Jared tirou um dos frasquinhos da jaqueta. - Suas digitais, e a "prova" da sua vingança contra o amante da sua ex mulher.

- Maldito... – Jeffrey sentiu lágrimas querendo brotar de seus olhos. Estava ferrado.

- Já deve ter ouvido falar em Digitalina, não é? É claro que sim... É aquela que Danneel usava para o coração fraco da mamãe. Que você vivia dizendo que torcia para ela exagerar na dose, porque sabia o que aconteceria se ela colocasse duas gotas a mais... A sogra iria parar num saco preto do IML.

Jared sabia que a antiga fornecedora da mansão levara a Digitalina algumas vezes, e que os alertara a jamais utilizar mais que poucas gotas, pois seria fatal.

- Você é o maior interessado em manter a morte do seu assessor em segredo. Você sabe o que vão pensar assim que virem as fotos? Que Steve foi a causa do divórcio que o destroçou. Danneel disse à imprensa que _ela_ o deixou. E você compactuou, declarando desolado que só queria que a mulher que amaria para sempre fosse feliz... Providenciarei para que façam exames na Sra. Harris, ou busquem por Digitalina na casa de Danneel e aqui. Se ela mesma não disser como a conseguia, faço chegarem até sua antiga fornecedora. Ela é burra, Jeffrey. Ao contrário de mim, ela deixa rastros. Guarda remédios desviados em casa...

- Não vai conseguir me incriminar, Jared! – Jeffrey falou com a voz desesperada, quase chorosa. – Sabe muito bem que posso comprar a justiça!

- Você pode tentar. Mas vai ser difícil, porque vou providenciar para que haja um escândalo tão grande, que se torne mais interessante apedrejá-lo em praça pública do que abafar a história. Seu nome vai parar no meio de tanta merda, que será impossível sair dela sem se sujar, Jeffrey.

- Eu vou mandar mata-lo assim que sair dessa cama. Eu juro que vou... – Jeffrey disse com a voz perigosamente baixa.

- Faça isso... Mas acho que seria sujeira de minha parte não informa-lo que um terceiro será muito bem pago para enviar essas provas à polícia e à imprensa se alguma coisa for tentada contra o Jensen ou contra mim. E o melhor é que esse pagamento será condicionado ao cumprimento da tarefa. Viva sua vida, Morgan. Nós viveremos as nossas, e ninguém cruzará mais o caminho de ninguém. A proposta é ótima. Muito melhor que a que nos fez. Aquela em que éramos obrigados a tentar ressuscitar cadáver durante um ano. – Jared segurou o membro flácido do milionário e o soltou, rindo debochado.

Humilhado, Jeffrey não disse nada. Apenas continuava olhando-o vencido, com ódio.

- Quanto ao Steve, não posso garantir que o corpo dele terá um tratamento _Vip_... Mas ele não vai se importar. Já não sente mais nada agora.

O moreno ignorou Jensen, que continuava olhando toda a cena atordoado. Jared, que sempre aparentara maior fragilidade, estava agindo com total frieza. Se deu conta de que nunca o conhecera de verdade.

O moreno pegou o interfone, e o levou para perto de Jeffrey.

- Diga ao chefe dos seguranças que está liberando a saída da Sol mais cedo hoje. E que pode liberar a entrada da visita que chegará mais tarde.

- Que visita? – Jeffrey perguntou assustado.

- Sua posição não permite que faça perguntas ou que questione alguma coisa. E você sabe disso. – Disse Jared, discando para o chefe dos seguranças.

- Jared, por favor... Eu preciso saber quem é essa visita... – Jeffrey disse com temor na voz.

- Alguém que não vai fazer mal a você. Garanto. – Jared decidiu responder.

Colocou o bocal do interfone perto do milionário, e apesar de hesitar por uns instantes, obedeceu às ordens de Jared. Jensen ficou aliviado por ver que ao menos, Morgan estava completamente rendido com a ameaça. Tal como ficaram todas suas últimas vítimas. Mas ainda tentava absorver que Jared fora muito mais longe do que considerava aceitável durante um assalto.

- O que vai fazer? – Jensen perguntou vendo-o tirar do bolso um pequeno copo tampado com um pouco de água e algo dissolvido. – Está na hora de começar a me contar o que porra pretende fazer!

O moreno o olhou. Jensen estava confuso e irritado.

- É estimulante sexual. Vai nos dar tempo para sair daqui sem maiores problemas.

Jared virou as costas ao loiro e se dirigiu até a cama de Jeffrey. Abriu a boca dele com habilidade, despejando todo o liquido em sua garganta sem dificuldade, apesar de o milionário se debater como podia.

Em seguida, recolocou a mordaça nele. Viu que ele estava apavorado.

- Não é veneno, Morgan. Não faria sentido eu fazer isso. Eu o quero vivo e saudável. – Explicou o moreno, pegando o telefone que estava no criado mudo.

- Jared... – Jensen o chamou, cada vez mais confuso, e Jared sorriu, fazendo sinal para que ficasse em silêncio.

- Eu quero solicitar os serviços do C_hief_... – Disse Jared, assim que alguém atendeu ao telefone do outro lado da linha. Jensen o viu fornecer o endereço da mansão. – Diga que entre no quarto, no segundo andar. A terceira porta à direita. O dinheiro estará em cima do criado. Exijo total discrição, o cliente é rico e famoso. E tem suas... Fantasias... Ele não deve ser desamarrado, e nem ter sua mordaça removida.

Jeffrey arregalou os olhos e tentava falar de todas as formas, mas nenhuma palavra era compreensível.

- O preço é alto, e diga ao seu profissional para fazê-lo valer. Mande-o dar o melhor de si... Chicote? Oh sim, peça para ele trazer... Perfeito, está marcado... Por duas horas. Diga para ele chegar às 20:00h.

- O que você fez? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Dei um prêmio de consolação a ele. Ele queria transar hoje, e irá. Mas não com você... Viu Jeffrey? Você vai transar até seu pau esfolar. Não fique desesperado. Se ele não levantar com os carinhos do _Chief_, saiba que tem estimulante suficiente no seu corpo para você não fazer feio essa noite.

Jared riu e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a devagar, verificando que o corredor estava livre. Olhou para Jensen, que não havia saído do lugar, fitando-o. Estendeu a mão para o namorado.

- Podemos ir agora, Jensen...

Jensen não se moveu, e Jared ficou com os olhos marejados.

- Jensen... Por favor... Você virá comigo, não é?

_**Continua...**_

_**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS**_

ANA

"Me mata com esse negócio de mijar" KKKKKKKKKKK Não consigo parar de rir com essa morte com uma penicada! O Jeffrey queria tanto o tal negócio que se deixou amarrar mesmo! A Sol perambulando pelas fics, me lembro bem dela como juíza, morri rsrs! Todas as respostas serão dadas no último capítulo! Beijão, linda.

LULUZINHA

Pois eu conseguiria me fingir de muda por uma vida, não sou de falar muito kkkk! Ninguém botava fé que só tinha gente com ficha corrida nessa história né? Jared, irmã de consideração, cunhado, namorado hehe! Tudo safado! Quando te dei a resposta deste review, ainda não sabia se o capítulo contemplava o perdão ou não perdão do Jensen, porque não sei se tudo caberá em um capítulo só então rsrs! Só sei que esse loiro com cara de chateado seduzindo, me convenceria a deixar derreter vela por todo meu couro hahah! Só tenho mais uma história para fazer após esta, e não será alegre. Mas final de fic me dá saudade também! Beij~´ao, querida.

EVE

Review1

Você não precisa se desculpar por nada, principalmente depois de quase termos colocado sua imagem nas caixas de leite, achando que você já era rsrs! Só em saber que está por aí já alivia! Eu sei que gostas de coisas longas, como toda boa slasher! Mas dessa vez te imaginei toda bem vestida, de óculos, em frente ao Divã onde Jeffrey estava deitado, analisando o fato de ele culpar todos os boy magia do mundo por não fazerem a cobra dele subir! Acho que o Jared deve ser perdoado em nome do amor! Ele demitiu o outro e premeditou tudo, mas depois caiu nas graças do loiro! Agora que se rebole (de preferência numa cobra) para explicar o que aprontou! "Aquelas cenas do terceiro filme onde tinha vários lugares em que os ET's apareciam. Uma festa de criança, um cavalo cagando e ele lá andando lá atrás hauahuahaua" KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Ai Jesus, vou explodir de dar risada! Confessa, tudo te lembra Todo Mundo em Pânico! Oh minha florzinha! Eu não gosto de rodear muito exatamente pela impressão que vão me abandonar se eu fizer isso rs! Então tento fazer as coisas de forma rápida e indolor. Mas alguns já disseram que eu corro muito com os fatos na história. Enfim, me fz feliz que agrade pessoas que eu adoro, como você! Obrigada, eu estava com saudades de você por aqui! Beijão!

Review2

Jared é uma cebola que saboreio camada por camada, fia. Espera aí? Você acha que não teve graça nenhuma "seu" mudinho levantando a carteira furioso kkkkkkkkkkk? Quase tive um ataque, vendo a cena num balãozinho em cima da minha cabeça! Coitado, era o jeito que ele podia falar kkkkkkk! Viu que quarto dom pânico moderno? Dê uma dedada para entrar! Jesus, eu quase boto o Jensen para comer o papel, mas achei sacanage rsrs! Menina, coitado do Jeffrey... Não basta não ter bunda, na frente também não funciona kkkk! Esse está mesmo ferrado, e não é no bom sentido! Jensen cheio de preliminares e ele: "Vai meooo, PQP"! Bem que o Steve poderia ser um mordomo né? Eles são sempre suspeitos hehe! Amei seus reviews, mesmo! Como sempre! Beijão, linda!

MARY

Que juízo você faz de mim, dizendo que não sabe em quem confiar ou o que esperar hehe! Mas seria mesmo um bom castigo para este Jeffrey, jamais fazer a pipa subir novamente! Mas calma, no momento certo, eu ainda tenho planos para ele! Deixem de ser curiosas para saber se o Jensen vai perdoar hehe! Vocês se apegam a detalhes! *sarcasmo*. Beijão, minha linda!

MASINHA

Oi linda! Jared não teve uma infância fácil mesmo, isso eu mantive. Já o Jensen, era questão de necessidade. Ele tinha que usar as melhores armas para amarrar aquele homem de qualquer jeito rs! Beijos!

BRUBO

Obrigada, querida! Jared errou feio, mentiu, mas pelo menos tinha a intenção de salvar o Jensen de verdade. Talvez isso alivie o lado dele! Beijos.

CLAUDIA

Eu ri KKKKKKKKKK! Irmãos só n ada, lembre que o maridão também é trambiqueiro! Filha, acho melhor o Jeffrey prometer fundos mesmo, porque outra coisa ali está difícil! Imagino o Jensen mostrando o laço, e o Jeffrey decidindo entre ser amarrado ou não enquanto mantinha o pinto dando pelo menos 9 horas no ponteiro kkkkk! Mantenha suas unhas belas, o fim está chegando e logo saberás! Beijão, linda.

CARLA

Oi Carlinha! Chegou a dar pena no Jeffrey, achando que ia se esbaldar e caiu numa armadilha rsrs! Oh, és boa cozinheira? Delícia de bolo deve ser esse! Também sou como sua mãe, gosto de comê-lo recém saído do forno, é uma delícia! Aqui está muito calor, detesto! Inveja do tempinho frio daí rs! Beijos, linda!

ROSE

Olá, linda! Final de fic me deixa triste, eu pego gosto por escrever a história, mas preciso dar um fim, fazendo o Jensen perdoar ou não hehe! Quando te respondi ainda não tinha escrito, então não sei se o final ficou em um capítulo ou dois ainda rs! Beijos.

ANGELITA

Oi, linda! O Jared tinha um plano sim, mas tudo deu completamente errado. Não muda o fato de que ele mentiu pra valer! Steve tem atitudes de recalcado mesmo rs! Mas ele tem um destino traçado por aqui! :P Veremos de que forma esse rolo vai acabar! Beijos, obrigada por vir!

ALTIERI

Oi, tudo bem? Nossos gatões tinham que conseguir! Ainda bem que tiveram a boa ajuda da Sol, bandidona que felizmente estava lá! Beijos.

SOL

Solzinha! Espero que dê um desconto para o irmão caçula, porque nem ele sabia onde entrava no quarto do pânico, para exigir isso da Sol kkkkk! Achei bonitinho o jeito que se conheceram e caminharam de mãozinhas dadas para o crime! Mas a Sol não tem como ficar nessa casa depois dessa né? Ainda mais sabendo que o Jeffrey aprisionou e espancou o irmão dela. Sua ideia de que a Sol é esposa do Steve é simplesmente sensacional, e pensei mesmo em fazer isso (acredita?). Mas o fim não ia fechar, então tive que desistir da ideia. O maridão é o seu mesmo kkkkk! Me mata se souber que o coloquei de bandidão por aí! Também ri da agonia do Jeffrey tentando fazer a pipa não cair de vez kkkkk! Quando te respondi ao review, ainda não tinha começado a escrever o capítulo, mas já sabia que não pretendia demorar a postar. Obrigada por tudo linda! Beijão!

NINA

Oi, querida! Tudo bem? O Jared aliviou um pouco a barra dele por ter dado a certeza de que pretendia livrar o Jensen, e não entrega-lo. Mas mesmo assim ainda carrega um grande peso e terá que responder por isso! A Sol já era escolada no mundo do crime, e assim pôde ajudar sem levantar suspeitas, mesmo que tenha demorado. Amei ter tocado no assunto de que o Jeffrey podia chamar o Steve pelo botão rsrs! Porque eu pretendia mesmo usar isso para continuar o capítulo. Amo que seja tão observadora! Tenho que redobrar o cuidado para não deixar passar falhas! Beijão.

LENE

Oi linda! Realmente não contavam que a empregada da casa tinha dado lições ao Jared desde a infância de como enganar e burlar sistemas de segurança! Me afeiçoei aos bandidos heróis, mas vou ter que me despedir deles, é uma pena! Não antes de dar a cada um o que merece. Ok, posso de repete até exagerar, ou de repente, fazer parecer pouco, vamos ver rs! Beijos, querida!

TAH-P

Vemká, ser apertável! Tenho apenas mais um plot, certamente não terei mais ideias, porque sempre quis fechar o ciclo nesse último plot em mente! Mas ainda nos veremos um tempinho por aqui! Você doida para ver o Jared sambar na cara de alguém, com aquele tamanho todo rsrs! Mas sim, ele tinha um plano! E aproveitou a idiotice do Jensen, que seduziu ao estilo: "Cauda loira em oferta (e outras coisitas mais), é agora ou nunca"! Pobre Jeffrey, ele realmente tem que abraçar as oportunidades, pois aquela pequena parte de seu corpo manda nele kkkk! Hum, eu sabia que mencionaria o botão que chama o Steve! Mas Steve não atenderá mais! E minha real vontade com o Jeffrey era de extrair o que ele usa quando toma Viagra, mas vão me achar radical demais, então rs...! Beijão, flor!

FLAVIA

Também sofro muito em fics onde eles se separam, por isso nunca os deixo assim por muito tempo nas minhas! Ainda bem que o Jensen é pura sedução e conseguiu fazer o Jeffrey cair na armadilha, tarefa que não era nada fácil. Peninha, mas está mesmo no fim! Beijão, flor.

LARISSA

Veja bem a situação do Jared: só ganhou proteção na infância de uma larápia kkkk! Ele não estava em condições de rejeitar. Nunca tinha tido isso... Sorte que achou o loiro enganador por aí para fazer dupla. O loiro engana tão bem que conseguiu amarrar o dono da mansão, que teoricamente não deveria ser tão bobo, mas ali no momento caótico, perdendo todo o potencial dele (kkkkk), mesmo com um loiro de cueca por ali, ele não podia pensar por muito tempo. Poxa, eu defendo o Pada nessa fic rsrs! Foi perdoável o que ele fez, esse lindo! Será que soltará uim PQP em algum momento da reação do Jensen? Espero que sim rs! Beijão, flor.

ELISE

Oi minha linda! O Jared achou proteção em alguém durante a infância difícil, e se apegou a isso. Pode ter sido a ruína dele, mas também foi a salvação, não dá para negar. Jeffrey com as coisas murchas de fora kkkk? Ri muito! E olha só os plots doidos que você tem rs! Vamos ver quando estiver desenvolvido e você postá-lo! Beijão, querida.

SLIPSUPER

Oi querida! Realmente, deu até pena do Jeffrey achando que teria um momento do paraíso, e caiu numa armadilha. Agora sim é que ele vai precisar de Viagra para sempre kkkk! Como leitora, eu torceria muito para que o Jensen perdoasse, porque apesar de ter cometido erros, o Jared se redimiu, e o ama de verdade. Ainda não havia escrito nem uma linha do capítulo quando te respondi, então não sei qual foi a decisão tomada pelo loiro ainda rs. Beijão!

MARINA

Para o mundo que minha Morena chegou! *corre para abraçar apertado* Eu já tinha ficado saltitante com nossa conversa pelo telefone (sim, eu converso com ela pelo telefone, morraaam de inveja!). De lá, eu já sabia o quanto você sim, como leitora, é cuidadosa com os textos alheios. Você lê, analisa, tira suas conclusões... Um sonho de leitora. Na verdade, criar um texto apenas por hobby, e agradar a alguém inteligente e fina como você, é realmente uma delícia! Eu morri com o A.L&M e P.L&M KKKKKK! Eu precisava fazer a vítima se sentir ultrajada. Mas não às custas de um boquete real no Jensen, porque o cara não merecia esse prêmio hauhauha! Eu coloco às vezes essa questão ativo-passivo, porque é tão comum a gente ver machões dizendo que não são bichas, que apenas comiam bichas rsrs! Oh, então tenho péssimas notícias para ele, que pensa não ser gay porque comia, e não dava! E caramba... Você leu meus neurônios preguiçosos, porque foi a única que previu o que eu de fato pretendia em relação a um assunto rsrs! E espero que tenha gostado de encontrar nossa amiga no papel de cachorrona do bem (neste caso) kkkkkk! Prazer enorme te ver por aqui, minha linda! Mas você realmente não tem como demonstrar mais nada em relação à nossa amizade, porque já sei o quanto você é fantástica e especial, já provou por uma vida. Beijão, te adoro!

GABI

Oi doçura! Eu vejo que você anda atarefada com a faculdade, é super compreensível, flor! Eu também me enrolei, tanto que demorei um bocado a postar desta vez. Não deu para fazer deste aqui o último capítulo, mas o próximo com certeza será o último. E nem deu para responder a questão se eles iam sir da mansão rsrs! Mas acho que logo saberá, já tenho metade do último escrito. Obrigada por sempre aparecer, mesmo cheia de afazeres. Te adoro! Beijos.

PANDORA

Olá, seja muito bem-vinda! Obrigada pelas palavras, foram bem animadoras! Eu fiquei feliz por não terem desconfiado do Jared. A suspresa dos leitores foi uma coisa deliciosa. Estou tentando amarrar as pontas. Está sendo delicado, me exige atenção aos detalhes. Mas o próximo capítulo é o último, e espero fechá-lo de forma satisfatória a quem tem o carinho de acompanhar, de comentar. Obrigada pela visita! Beijos.


	13. Chapter 13

_Obrigada aos que me acompanharam. Aos que se dispuseram a deixar suas opiniões. Aos que sabem que o autor sem o leitor não funciona. Da mesma forma que a presença do leitor sem a consideração do autor também não funciona. Por isso um agradecimento extremamente sincero a vocês._

_Espero ter agradado à maioria._

_Capítulo para a __Sol__, que aniversariou em 29/Março, época que não houve publicação por preguiça minha. Embora a tenha parabenizado no dia, a lembrança é justa e devida mais uma vez. Parabéns!_

_E também à __Karol__. Sabemos o quanto é uma leitora especial._

_Mil beijos._

_Responderei os reviews logados via Mensagem Privada a partir de agora. E aos reviews não logados no "capítulo 14", que na verdade será apenas para respostas (dia 28/Abril/13). _

_Após esta data, os reviews não logados serão respondidos, __como sempre__, na página de reviews, já que não tem outra maneira._

**CAPÍTULO 13 – ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**

Jared continuava com o braço estendido, oferecendo a mão que Jensen não aceitava.

- Eu poderia até seguir com um ladrão. Com um mentiroso. Mas não vou sair daqui com um assassino! – Jensen deu um passo para trás.

- Não faça com que tudo isso tenha sido em vão, Jensen! Você pode se tornar um assassino quando sair daqui. Você pode me matar. Você _deve _me matar, se acha mesmo que sou essa abominação... – Jared suplicou, com os olhos marejados.

Jensen o pegou pela jaqueta.

- Lágrimas não combinam com o que você fez! – Jensen o olhou com fúria.

- Steve está vivo... – Sussurrou Jared, aproximando seu rosto ao dele.

Jensen o encarou com seus enormes olhos verdes, e preocupou-se em observar se Jeffrey estava atento quando obteve esta informação. Mas ele continuava se debatendo, nu e amarrado à cama, alheio ao que diziam. O loiro o soltou e se apressou em tomar a direção da porta.

– Vamos.

Jared sorriu aliviado, acompanhando o namorado. Tomou a frente dele para observar os corredores. Jensen recuperou rapidamente a agilidade que tinha antes de ir parar no cativeiro, e logo estava igualmente atento aos movimentos, enquanto escapava pelos inúmeros corredores da mansão.

- Para onde estamos indo? – O loiro perguntou, segurando o braço do namorado quando ele abriu a porta que os levaria ao destino final.

- Para a garagem, no subsolo. Minha irmã está nos esperando no carro dela.

- Em todo esse tempo tínhamos uma ajuda aqui dentro, e você me fez acreditar que não tínhamos a menor esperança de sair. – Jensen disse ofendido. – E o Steve? Ele também está nos ajudando? Acho difícil acreditar...

- Não... – Jared riu de forma curta. - Steve é aquela porcaria de pessoa que você conheceu. Até pior.

- O que fez com ele, então? – Jensen perguntou apreensivo.

- Pedi para minha irmã pegar a Digitalina da Sra. Harris e deixar os rastros no quarto dele. Ela deu dinheiro ao Steve para que ele desapareça. Ameaçou matar a ex amante se ele não sumir. Só isso! Danneel o largou, mas ele ainda é apaixonado por ela. Ele não brincaria com a vida dela, por mais que duvide da ameaça.

- Está me dizendo que não temos um trunfo real? – Jensen perguntou irritado.

- Está decepcionado? Será assim agora? Não importa como eu aja, você não aprovará? – Jared perguntou, também irritado.

- Não importa... Seu plano é fraco. Se iremos embora, que seja agora. Há uma grande chance de o Steve estar de tocaia com todos os seguranças lá fora.

- Não há a menor chance. A Denise colocou tranquilizante no café dele. – Disse Jared, mas não passou despercebido a Jensen que havia tensão disfarçada na voz dele.

- E se ele não bebeu?

- Ela o viu beber. Me garantiu que viu. – Respondeu Jared.

- Confia nela?

- Claro! É minha irmã, Jensen! Ela nos salvou!

- Ela não é sua irmã. – Jensen disse secamente.

- Não é preciso ter o mesmo sangue para ser filho, pai ou irmão de alguém. Aqueles que me geraram têm o mesmo sangue que o meu, e fiz questão de esquecer até seus nomes. – Jared disse.

- Se você diz... Onde está sua _irmã_? – Jensen perguntou, ao ver vários carros numa garagem subterrânea.

- Aqui é a garagem dos empregados. A Denise está nos esperando naquela SUV preta, perto do pilar. Vá.

- Juro que se isso for uma armadilha, eu mato a sua _irmã_, Jared. – Jensen disse sério.

- Lembre-se da sua ameaça injusta quando estiver com o rabo salvo lá fora. – Disse Jared, e o loiro olhou novamente para o carro apontado, seguindo com ele para lá.

Abriram as portas de trás e entraram.

- Conseguimos! – Jared segurou o ombro da irmã sorrindo. – Eu trouxe o Jensen.

- Já vi. – Disse Denise, sorrindo para o loiro, que estava sério.

- Não fique esperando eu agradecer. Não sei se devo ainda. – Jensen disse para a moça.

- O que está fazendo aqui, então? Se você _ainda_ não sabe, pode tirar a bunda do meu carro e voltar para aquela casa! Fique à vontade!– Denise disse indignada.

- Depois eu te explico Denise. Ele tem as razões dele. Apenas vamos sair daqui.

Denise olhou feio para o loiro pelo retrovisor antes de colocar o carro em movimento. A tensão tomou conta dos três ao passarem pela cancela. Temiam que os vissem na parte de trás, ou que suspeitassem de qualquer coisa estranha. Mas os seguranças cumprimentaram a falsa surda com um aceno de cabeça, e logo estavam na estrada, saboreando o vento da liberdade que batia em suas faces.

Jared riu, junto com a irmã. Jensen sorriu, mas logo voltou a ficar sério.

- Para onde estamos indo? – O loiro perguntou.

- Para a minha casa. Meu marido vai arranjar alguém para fazer a necropsia no corpo desse cara e emitir um laudo.

Os bandido empalideceram, e o loiro olhou para o namorado.

- Você mentiu... – Disse, olhando para Jared. – Você mentiu de novo! Pare o carro agora! – Jensen deu a ordem à moça.

- Se eu parar, você descerá aqui no meio do nada, seu ingrato! – A moça disse sem olhar para trás, e continuou dirigindo.

- Pare agora, ou eu jogo o _seu irmão _para fora do carro! – Jensen ameaçou falsamente ao ouvido dela, que riu nervosamente e travou as portas e janelas, de forma que eles não pudessem abri-las.

- Pare o carro, Denise! – Jared gritou, e ela então reduziu a velocidade.

- OK... Querem saber? – Perguntou a moça, pegando um atalho. – Eu vou parar. E então você pode descer. – Olhou ameaçadoramente para o loiro. – E você também, Jared. Quer ir com ele? Vá! Você sempre foi livre para fazer suas escolhas erradas. A diferença é que se decidir ir, posso não estar perto para te tirar do apuro da próxima vez.

Os três desceram do carro rapidamente.

- Não era para matar o cara, Denise! Me diz que isso é mentira!

- Não era para matar, Jared? Acha mesmo que o Steve ia engolir aquela ameaça infantil contra a Danneel? Acha que aceitaria qualquer quantia para desaparecer? Não seja ingênuo! Você nunca estaria a salvo!

- Não interessa! Haveria qualquer outro jeito! Nós não matamos, Denise! – Jared gritou, segurando os braços da irmã nervosamente, mas sem machuca-la.

- Você talvez não, Jared. – Disse Denise, se soltando com delicadeza e encarando-o. – Steve não foi o primeiro. Foi apenas o mais fácil.

Jared ficou sem palavras, olhando para a irmã assustado.

- Não me olhe com essa cara. Meu marido e eu não teríamos sobrevivido nos negócios se fossemos tão bonzinhos.

- Nós nunca precisamos matar para nos manter nos negócios! Nós nunca precisamos sequer usar armas carregadas! – Jared falou.

- E vocês estariam presos naquela mansão se não fosse a irmã que você está olhando desta forma, Jared! – Denise falou. – Se quer mesmo saber, eu tentei... Ofereci o dinheiro ao Steve. Ameacei a Danneel! E tudo o que ele disse no final é que ia informar ao Morgan que eu podia falar e ouvir, e que eu estava do lado de vocês! Me arrisquei por você, irmão. Mas não ia me ferrar por você se pudesse fazer algo a respeito.

- OK, vocês dois... Vamos parar com o teatro, porque não está me convencendo. – Jensen disse, chamando a atenção dos dois para ele - Vocês planejaram matá-lo e ponto final. Jared, essa encenação é ridícula. Não vai me fazer acreditar que não sabia de nada.

- Eu não sabia, Jensen! Eu não sabia! Não foi isso o que combinamos!

- Querem calar a boca e irmos embora antes que o cara comece a feder no porta malas? – Denise então abriu o porta malas do carro, deixando a mostra um Steve branco como cera, com os olhos esbugalhados.

Jared então deu dois passos para trás e ficou tonto, sendo amparado por Jensen. Nauseado, ele virou a cabeça para o chão e vomitou. Jensen teve a certeza de que ele jamais havia visto um cadáver tão de perto antes. Diferentemente dele, que viu vários em sua época de policial.

- Ele é fraco o bastante até para _ver_ um cadáver. Já você... Segurou a onda muito bem. – Denise disse próximo ao rosto de Jensen, que ainda amparava o moreno. – Agora vocês vêm ou preferem ficar aqui?

A moça fechou o porta malas e entrou no carro. Os dois resolveram ir também, mas ficaram em silêncio. Assim seguiram por boa parte da estrada, até que Jensen resolveu quebra-lo.

- Quem fará essa necropsia? – Perguntou a Denise.

- Não sei. Meu marido tem contatos.

- Conheço um cara. De confiança. Ele já fez algo assim e me deve silêncio. – Disse Jensen, se lembrando do tio de Jake. – Siga para sua casa. Jared e eu resolveremos essa questão. Somos responsáveis por isso. É o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecê-la.

Denise hesitou. Tinha receio de deixar o irmão com ele. Mas ao ver a forma como Jensen correu para ampará-lo, de forma instintiva, a fez pensar que ele realmente o amava. Portanto, não faria mal a Jared.

- Jared? – Perguntou ao irmão, que bebia água numa garrafa. – O que você diz sobre isso?

- Acho ótima a ideia. Ele está falando a verdade. Esse cara realmente deve a ele. É mais seguro para nós.

Seguiram até a casa de Denise, onde Jensen assumiu o volante quando ela concordou em emprestar o carro. A moça deu um abraço no irmão quando ele passou para o banco do passageiro.

- Obrigado. – Disse Jared, sem conseguir retribuir o abraço com a mesma intensidade.

Algo havia se quebrado com aquelas revelações que ele jamais desconfiara. Jensen colocou o carro em movimento quando viram Denise entrar em casa.

Ela havia deixado um celular, que o ex policial usou para entrar em contato com Jake. Disse apenas que precisaria da ajuda do tio dele, sem entrar em detalhes. Marcaram um local para se encontrar, e Jensen seguiu sem dizer uma palavra, apesar de Jared ter tentado quebrar o silêncio diversas vezes.

Chegando a uma estrada deserta, o loiro pegou um atalho. Jake já estava lá. Tinha ido fardado, com um carro da polícia. Cumprimentou o amigo com um abraço. Jared desceu do carro ao vê-los conversando em voz baixa. Quando o moreno se aproximou, ao invés de apresenta-los, Jensen sorriu.

- Esse é o cara que eu estava falando. Ele e a irmã mataram o homem que está no porta malas da SUV. Ele mandou que ela colocasse um remédio chamado Digitalina no café dele.

- Jensen...? – Jared deu um passo para trás assustado, quando Jake seguiu em sua direção com algemas.

- Tive que ter muito cuidado para que não me matassem no caminho, Jake. Só me deixaram viver quando consegui convencê-los de que você nos ajudaria a enterrar o corpo como indigente. A moça está nesse endereço. – Jensen anotou algo num papel que colocou no bolso do policial.

- Venha para a Delegacia no outro carro e traga o corpo, Jensen. Não há prova melhor... – Jake olhou para o moreno com um sorriso triunfante. – Eu não queria estar na sua pele... Você está _muito_ encrencado. Vou recomendar que tentem a pena máxima para você e para sua irmã.

- Vou ajuda-lo nisso com o maior prazer, Jake. – Disse Jensen, vendo os olhos do namorado ficarem marejados, encarando-o.

Jake jogou Jared na parte de trás do carro e o trancou. Então dirigiu-se a Jensen.

- Não adianta tentar outros parceiros, Ackles. Nós sempre demos certo. – Jake alisou a face do loiro, e quando ele sorriu, Jared deixou caírem as lágrimas que até então segurava.

O homem que amava o levou a um precipício e o empurrou, sem a menor piedade.

Parecia estar anestesiado no caminho para a Delegacia. Igualmente nada sentiu ao ficar preso por quatro horas numa cela provisória, até que Jake fosse busca-lo. Somente teve alguma reação quando ele tirou suas algemas e o levou de volta parta o banco do passageiro da SUV de Denise, onde Jensen o esperava ao volante.

Jake acenou para Jensen, que fez um gesto de agradecimento.

- Vamos para casa. Depois você devolve o carro à sua irmã. – Disse o loiro, ligando o carro.

- Jensen...? O que está fazendo? O que significou tudo isso? Não estou entendendo nada...

- Eu trouxe o corpo para o tio do Jake fazer a necropsia e emitir o laudo com a _causa mortis_. Ele já está num túmulo qualquer para indigente, e a cópia do laudo já é nossa.

- Jensen... Você me acusou para o policial. Você... – Jared dizia com a voz estrangulada entre as lágrimas, confuso. Jensen parou o carro.

- Uma farsa. Tudo combinado. Como você se sentiu?

- Como você acha que me senti? – Perguntou o moreno, com a voz alterada. – O que você fez ali? Você me engan...

- Então se sentiu enganado? – Jensen perguntou de forma inflamada. – Se sentiu traído, Jared? Humilhado?

- Tudo isso e mais um pouco, Jensen! Foram as piores horas da minha vida! Oh, espere... Foram tantas horas ruins que não sei se essas foram as piores!

- Me contento com sua resposta. Estamos quites. – Jensen sorriu, voltando a prestar atenção na estrada. – Podemos ir para casa agora.

- Não acredito que você _quis _me ver desesperado, Jensen... – Jared o olhava incrédulo. – Não acredito que quis...

Jensen parou o carro e o calou com um beijo lascivo, que foi facilmente retribuído.

- Eu disse que estamos quites. Cale a boca e vamos recomeçar do zero.

- Do zero? Isso me magoou pra valer, Jensen...

- Jared... – Jensen o olhou com um sorriso torto. – Nós somos bandidos... Curamos mágoas nos vingando. Foi assim que curei as minhas e empatamos o jogo. – O loiro piscou e colocou o carro em movimento.

Mal entraram em casa, começaram se se agarrar com saudade.

- Você está sujo... – Disse o moreno, sorrindo. – Sua roupa está fedendo a lixo, e está cheirando a cadáver saído de um porta malas.

- Que estranho... – Jensen dizia entre os beijos. – Eu tinha certeza que esse cheiro estava vindo de você.

- Deve estar nas roupas. Precisamos tirá-las. – Os dois caminhavam em direção ao banheiro, deixando as roupas por onde passavam.

- Acho que está no seu corpo... Preciso lavá-lo.

O loiro ligou o chuveiro e os dois se colocaram embaixo da água morna. Logo ficaram cobertos de espuma. Jensen passava o sabonete pelo corpo do namorado.

- Não vai deixar cair o sabonete? – O moreno perguntou com um sorriso sacana.

- Não... Ainda tem partes por onde ele precisa passear.

O loiro começou a contornar entre as nádegas do namorado, com os dedos ensaboados, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Já sei que ele é doce... – Disse o loiro, fazendo menção ao local onde acariciava. - Mas sei também que não irá rejeitar isso aqui. – O loiro disse, soltando um gemido quando seu membro duro roçou o do namorado, em igual situação.

Já era tarde quando foram para a cama, exaustos.

- Jensen...? – Jared o chamou quando o loiro já estava quase pegando no sono.

- Hum...?

- Você podia voltar para a polícia, não é? E eu para o hospital. Podíamos tipo... Levar uma vida digna.

- Aham... Podíamos...

- Vamos fazer isso... – Jared posou a cabeça no peito do namorado, e não demoraram a cair no sono.

_**Duas semanas depois**_

- O que sua irmã tem a dizer sobre isso? Ela nos ferrou, Jared! – Jensen desligou a TV pelo controle remoto, jogando-o no sofá, quando Jared desligou o celular.

- Calma... Já disse a ela que detestamos que ela tenha decidido fazer isso sem autorização. Mas já está feito. Ele vai ficar preso, e de nada vai adiantar o Morgan nos apontar, porque ninguém jamais nos viu na mansão. – Disse Jared.

- Steve era nosso trunfo! Eu não queria matar o cara, mas se estava feito, por quê sua irmã denunciou o Morgan? Ela só estava autorizada a fazer isso se ele tentasse alguma coisa contra nós! Eu disse que preferia ter deixado as provas somente com o Jake! E você disse que podíamos confiar!

- Eu sei... Mas não precisa ficar apavorado. Com certeza ele vai querer distância de nós dois depois desse escândalo. Provavelmente vai ficar deprimido por um bom tempo. Essa publicidade foi péssima para o publicitário.

- Não é só isso, Jared... O cara foi um demônio, mas ele não matou ninguém! Não me sinto nada bem com isso. Não precisava tê-lo mandado para a cadeia!

- Ele fez mais a mim do que a você, Jensen. Não estou preocupado com ele. Além do mais, garanto que ele não ficará preso por muito tempo. Ele tem grana. Quero dizer... Mesmo tendo pagado uma fortuna pela chantagem da Denise, que de nada adiantou, e mesmo ela tendo dado metade disso a nós dois, ele ainda tem _muita_ grana... – Jared se aproximou do namorado, o beijando de leve nos lábios.

Jensen o enlaçou pela cintura, sorrindo.

- Ela nos deu a metade? – Jensen perguntou e Jared confirmou com a cabeça, também sorrindo. – Já disse que a família é a base de tudo, e que adoro a sua irmã?

- Não, não disse... Acho que você disse ontem mesmo que a detestava.

- Eu mudei... Dignidade muda a gente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Que vamos desistir do assalto à indústria farmacêutica? Que depois dessa grana, iremos mesmo voltar a ser um policial e um enfermeiro?

- Eu quis dizer que gastaremos esse dinheiro dignamente. – Jensen continuou sorrindo. – Voltar a ser policial? Enfermeiro? Jared... Nós somos bandidos!

Jensen repetiu, recebendo um sorriso de concordância do namorado.

_**FIM.**_

RESPOSTAS REVIEWS

REVIEWS SUCINTOS DESTA VEZ, PESSOA. POR PURA FALTA DE TEMPO. De antemão, cumprimento a todos com carinho, e não houve review que não tenha gostado. Todos muito bons e respeitosos, e isso nada tem a ver com gostarem ou não, que fique claro. Não aprecio apenas elogios. Também despeço-me com igual carinho.

BRUBO

Meio drástico matar o Steve, mas não havia outra forma de sair de lá!

CLAUDIA

Pinto balançante do Jeffrey roubou a cena! Ele precisava estar no ponto para o Chief. Jared merece perdão. Foi capaz de matar para dar liberdade ao Jensen hohoh!

MARY

Troféu para aquela que lembrou do Chief de SPN! Também me dá nervoso quando param para conversar quando deveriam estar fugindo. Mas o Jensen ficou mega desconfiado. Não ia embora com o Jared só porque ele é o Jared! (Gi?)

SLIPSUPER

O Jared tinha um plano drástico, mas ainda assim um plano. E eficaz rs! Também penso que o perdão é merecido.

MASINHA

Você sempre adivinha que o perdão não chega assim sem suor e sangue rs! Ainda bem que desta vez você não adivinhou a forma que o Jared seria perdoado! O preço é uma pitadinha de sofrimento.

NINA

O maior problema do Jared foi não contar que o Jensen saberia da verdade daquela forma e relutasse em ir com ele. O que dá para entender, afinal, descobriu ter sido enganado de forma bem profunda durante muito tempo. Garanto que pensei em não matar o Steve. Talvez torna-lo um aliado. Mas as pontas não se amarrariam. E no fim, garantiu que eles seriam capazes de outras coisas mais, além de roubar.

DELS

Foi um choque para os leitores saberem do que Jared podia ser capaz. Imagine para o Jensen, descobrir tanta coisa em poucos minutos? Parecia não conhecê-lo. Jared poderia jamais matar alguém na vida se não fosse extremamente necessário. De outro jeito, não sairiam dali.

LULUZINHA

Seria ótimo filmar o Jeffrey em plena atividade com o Chief! Mas de qualquer maneira, ele terá medo eternamente de que o profissional abra a boca por aí. Quanto aos nossos bandidos, eles terão lições sobre confiança rs!

PATRICIA

Eu adoraria ver a agonia do Jeffrey, parecendo excitado, mas no fundo desesperado rs. Jared fez o que precisava fazer para sair com o Jensen de lá. Veremos se o Jensen entenderá desta forma rs.

CARLINHA

Tem toda razão: perdoar não é tarefa fácil nem rápida, pelo menos para mim! Perdão por ter removido fics que você gosta, mas envio o arquivo por e-mail, caso queira, ok? Que bom uma família que manda bem na cozinha! Na minha, nenhum de nós rs! Espero que tenha sido bom o passeio, e irei te escrever em breve!

SOL

Você tem teorias maravilhosas, que dariam mais uma dezena de fics! Eu tentei de todas as formas pensar num jeito de o Steve sair vivo dessa, de ser só um blefe. Mas não tinha como porque o cara é mesmo do mal. O que não sabiam é que quem matou de verdade não foi o Jared. Ele foi "apenas" o cara que planejou e forneceu os meios rs *bandida*. Não havia como matar o Jeffrey. O Steve, um zé ninguém desaparecer é uma coisa. Um cara famoso na mídia não. Mas vai viver uma vida miserável com o rabo preso. Já é bastante ruim.

TAH-P

Você sempre parece absorver todos os meus sentimentos quando escreve seus reviews! O Jared, por mais que tenha errado, também sofreu muito, e tem o atenuante de que realmente ama o Jensen. Ele merece perdão, eu acho. Um cara que é capaz de matar para livrar o loiro das garras do Jeffrey e seu tesão à base de Viagra rs! Ora, precisa de um final feliz!

EVE

Cheia da graça e cheia de informação *aneros?*! Não esquecerei das informações via gifs também rs! Pena eu ter recebido suas dicas depois, porque teria sido bom cobrir com uma toalha branca aquele jeffreyzinho! Acho que te surpreendi ao demonstrar que não havia mais camada de cebolas para descascar! E que Steve parou de dar uma de ET foréva. Também gostei do seu senso de justiça: Jensen podia ir trabalhar de pedreiro. Não precisava ir robá!

GABI

Não foi a única a imaginar o Jeffrey pelado, amarrado, cheio de Viagra esperando o Chief rs! Torço para que passe num concurso e venha para perto! Adoraria conhece-la!

ELISE

Você pensa como eu, linda! O Jared mentiu e errou bastante, mas também sofreu e tentou acertar na mesma medida. O culpado ali é o Jeffrey. Mas também dá paras entender a falta de confiança do Jensen. Obrigada por me avisar onde parei suas fics, é muita gentileza! Agora vou voltar a acompanhar os capítulos!

ANA

Seu bom humor me faz confundi-la com a Eve de vez em quando rs! Principalmente na descrição dos efeitos colaterais sobre não sair do armário! Mas alguma dúvida de que defenderia todas as atitudes do Jensen? Não é à toa que a fic é 100% sua! Todos desejam tanto que só faltam cortá-lo ao meio para ter um pedacinho rs! E vocês relutam em acreditar que o Steve virou presunto, né? Teoricamente não foi o Jared que matou, ele só mandou, então rs...

PANDORA

Opa, feliz demais porque gostou! Sem encurralar feio daquela maneira, eles não sairiam da mansão nunca. E o Jared estava ainda mais encrencado, tinha que tentar o que estava ao alcance. Só não contava que Jensen fosse bombardeado com todos os segredos de uma só vez.

LENE

Você teve o mesmo pensamento que eu! Não os deixaria separados, mas alguma coisa para que ficassem quites teria que acontecer. Eu também acho o castigo do Jeffrey fraco no capítulo anterior. Estou evitando ser mega violenta nas fics, porque muitos já reclamaram. E nesta em particular, não quis usar muito isso. Mas não ficou somente naquilo. Afinal, eles são bandidos e não cumpriram com a palavra rs.

ROSE

Depois que o Jensen teve sua dose de vingancinha, estava apto a perdoar e seguir com o Jared. Eles zeraram os problemas agora rs.

FLAVIA

O Jared foi frio como nunca no capítulo anterior, e foi isso o que mais assustou o Jensen, e o levou a crer que jamais havia o conhecido. Mas o Jensen mostrou que pode ser bem frio também, se realmente quiser. Concluindo, são almas gêmeas rs.

LARISSA

Ofereci a você um Jared malvado e sequissi, porque eu sei que você gosta rs. Mas ele só é assim para defender o Jensen, porque quando volta os olhos para o loiro, fala mansinho e se derrete todo! Você previu que o amor venceria, e acertou. Mesmo o amor bandido venceu rs.

JESS

Não se preocupe, sei que anda sem tempo para nada! :) É mais forte do que eu, como não fazer o moreno pagar uns pecados numa fic? Que jeitinho é esse de me induzir a praticar um assassinato, hein? Olha que fiquei tentava a matar o Jeffrey, com sua cutucada! Jensen foi. Ele deve ter pensado que ela melhor ficar sob a mira de um revólver com o Jared do que numa cama com o Jeffrey rs.

MANDY

Bom ver você sempre, seja aqui ou em outro lugar! Fique à vontade para ler quando tiver disposição para tal, entendo muito! Aqui é um Universo em que os deixamos felizes, mas não sem maltratá-los um bocado antes rs.


	14. RESPOSTAS REVIEWS ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO

RESPOSTAS REVIEWS ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO

De antemão, tenham meu oi, meu muito obrigada, e minha despedida carinhosa a cada resposta!

_Não logados_

LALKY

Foi um prazer tê-la aqui! Achei que endireitar não ia fazer sentido para os bandidos que viciaram em grana, mas eu gostaria até que tivessem rs! Obrigada pelo elogio, de coração.

ALTIERI

Eles ficaram bem um com o outro, sem conflitos, e perseguições. Mas não estavam dispostos a abrir mão da grana fácil! Feliz que tenha gostado da história! : )

KAROL

Agradecimento mais que especial a você, por saber que existiram dificuldades para que comentasse. Se o conjunto te agradou, me deixa muito feliz. Adorei seu review, foi muito gostoso saber que curtiu os momentos dos personagens.

LULUZINHA

Foi uma delícia ter você mais uma vez por aqui, com seus reviews pra lá de animados que me fazem rir! Calma que foi apenas um susto. Jensen queria continuar comendo a vingança dele bem quente rs.

ROSE

Me deixou muito feliz saber que você acompanhou até o fim e aprovou o final. Obrigada! Obrigada também pelo elogio, e por ter quase acreditado em algumas das pegadinhas para assustar rs. Minha última história está a caminho, será um prazer contar com você novamente, caso se interesse pelo plot.

SOL

Querida, obrigada pelo review maravilhoso, e por me inspirar a maior bandida não descoberta das minhas fics rs. Mas uma bandida que o pessoal gostou tanto quanto os bandidos protagonistas. Porque ela realmente limpou a barra deles, fazendo o que eles não teriam coragem, e que os prejudicaria depois. A implicância do Jensen, e a adoração final, foi só para mostrar uma certa hipocrisia do personagem. Afinal, graças à cunhada, tudo ficou ótimo para eles. Ela os salvou de todas as formas, mesmo que por caminhos tortos. Assim todos foram felizes, menos o Morgan e o Steve, né rs? Sustos foram necessários! Obrigada por me ajudar a compor essa fic, que felizmente teve ótima aceitação! Bjs.


End file.
